


Meet At Midnight

by squishyhobi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempted Murder, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Chuu and Felix are best friends, F/F, First Time, M/M, Multiple Dream Sequences, Murder, Near Death, Prince Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Reincarnation, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Kim Hyunjin, Vampire Kim Jungeun, Vampires, mentioned attempted murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 62,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: On his 20th birthday, Felix starts having reoccurring dreams involving himself and a handsome stranger - though these dreams seem to happen in a different time. On Halloween night, not long after his dreams began, he might have a chance to find an answer to the mystery.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 144





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chan and Felix's Halloween costumes!  
> It's been a while since I've written a Stray Kids AU, but I'm enjoying writing this one so far, I hope you all enjoy it too!

_The dark of the night made it near impossible to see anything, but the face resting opposite him on the pillow was clear, a man with a small smile watching him with a look of pure love. The warmth of the man’s arms around him filled him with a sense of comfort._

_“My Prince,” the man whispered in the quiet, “every night I’ll continue to visit you until you tire of me. I’ll kiss every inch of skin until you’re covered in kisses, then I’ll start the kisses all over again!”_

_“Stick to your promise,” his own voice was as quiet as the other man’s, “even when I grow old and you still look gorgeous and youthful, you’ll still visit me every night and kiss me all over.”_

_“Until you’re tired of me.”_

_“Then you’ll be here forever! I’ll never tire of you, I’ll love you forever.”_

_The night faded, as if he was falling asleep, with the man he loved opposite him, playing with his hair as he fell asleep._

Felix woke up alone, the dream was different to his usual dreams, he felt as though he wasn’t himself in his dream, it seemed to be in a different time period, the way they spoke made that clear to him. He was just dreaming up a story, he’d have to write it down so he could remember it. It was strange, however, as he tried to think of the other man in his dream he felt a pang in his heart. Still though, he was jealous of his dream self, having someone to wake up next to would be much better than waking up to an empty bed...

The dream took over his thoughts throughout that morning, he usually forgot his dreams instantly but he couldn’t forget the man laying opposite him promising his love forever. It was the only thing he could think of as he got dressed, nothing else crossed his mind, so as he made his way downstairs he was surprised as his two sisters jumped in front of him, beginning to sing happy birthday to him as they held a birthday cake with flickering candles. 

His own birthday and he’d forgotten because of a silly dream. He didn’t think it would be a problem, but the dreams kept repeating themselves, or at least they were similar… The other man would always be there, or he’d be inside a palace, facing a man on a throne. He was sure he had never had a dream like these before, and now ever since his birthday the dreams had been non-stop… Though at least the man he dreamt of seemed to be kind… And he was definitely beautiful, the kind of face that made him hate to wake up - if he could sleep forever and see that man in his dreams, it would be beautiful.

Just after a month later, every night he had dreamt of the other life in some form, it wasn’t as if it was another person, he had looked in the mirror and seen himself in his dream, it was definitely his reflection. He had created a whole different world in his dreams. He hadn’t been too talkative about his dreams, but one dream in particular was too much for him to keep to himself, especially as he met his best friend the next morning. 

Chuu was a girl with a bright personality, the two of them together were noted to be ‘too bright’ together since they were both practically balls of sunshine in their personality. They had been friends for a few years now, they knew enough about each other to make sure they never split their friendship up. It was thanks to Chuu’s support that Felix came out to his family, and equally thanks to him that she came out to hers. They had secured a friendship that would last forever. That’s why it didn’t feel silly to tell Chuu about the dreams Felix had been having, he trusted she’d be just as curious as he was. 

He explained that they had started on his birthday, explaining all the previous dreams until he reached the one he had dreamt the previous night.

“I spent all that time dreaming of a man I was in love with, I know it was the same story, I saw him in it… But suddenly, I was getting married to a woman… She looked just like you actually! Like, I was getting married to you in the palace. Then I didn’t see the man again, my dream went through all our life together, we had children.”

“Ew,” Chuu scrunched up her face as she interrupted Felix’s story, “that means we would have… _Had sex_ ,” she shook her face to try forget the words, “and no offense Lix, I love you but the thought of… That…”

“I know, that’s why it’s weird! I’d never want to do that with you! Anyway, we had kids right? And it was like the man I was in love with just wasn’t a part of my life anymore… Until we were older, maybe almost fifty? I don’t know, time is a difficult concept in dreams. But we had aged, our kids were like ten, maybe, and we were walking through a forest at night. It was like I was leading us somewhere, and we got to a house.He opened the door, the man, but whilst we had both aged… He looked exactly the same.”

“Ah, so you took me to your secret midnight lover? Scandalous.”

“I told you how he was my true love, I think I wanted him to meet you and our children. I kissed him… And that’s when I woke up.”

“Wait, wait, so your midnight lover hadn’t aged? You only met in the night…” Chuu suddenly held her hands by her mouth, making fangs from her index fingers, “maybe he was a creature of the night!”

Felix laughed, “I don’t know… But it’s weird isn’t it, my dream creates a man I’ve never seen, and then I marry you?”

“Yeah, the scariest part is you marrying me, even if your man was a vampire, it’s still scary that we were together. Your imagination is something else Lix, maybe you should turn this dream into a story!”

“The thing is, all my dreams feel so different to how they used to feel, everytime I wake up I struggle to breathe for a little while. I struggle to find reality as I’m waking up…”

“Maybe you really want to be a boy with a secret vampire boyfriend, huh?”

Felix rolled his eyes slightly at Chuu and waved her closer, unlocking his phone as she moved close, “I got curious about it all, why I suddenly dreamt of a different time period, why I was some kind of… Royal? Why I was made to marry you.”

“And?”

“I tried searching, I wanted to see if there were any stories that seemed to be like it… But I just got porn instead.”

“Oh my god.”

The pair tried to search for answers, why had he had such specific dreams ever since his birthday? They gave up soon enough, Chuu shrugged it off, stating that maybe Felix really was just having over imaginative after all. Besides, vampires weren’t real - there was no way his idea of a past life with a secret vampire lover was real. 

He kept thinking of the man, however… He was beautiful, Felix hoped somewhere out in the world, the man really did exist. He hoped that he could meet him and fall in love just as he had fallen in love in his dreams.

“Let’s stop thinking too much about this!” Chuu had whined one night, “it’s almost Halloween, we’re going to a party and you _still_ haven’t settled on a costume. Just dress up as your dream self if you can’t stop thinking about it, a prince!”

“Are princes even scary?”

“I’m dressing as Cher from Clueless, does she seem scary to you?”

“Yeah, she started dating a guy who was once her step-brother? There’s nothing scarier than incest.”

Chuu pouted, “you ruin all good things, huh?”

Felix laughed softly, “come on Chuu, if I’m going to dress up as a Prince for Halloween, we need to find a costume.”


	2. Welcome To The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party, Felix finds something (or someone) that shocks him.

The party Chuu had dragged Felix to was loud, he didn’t know most of the people there, but he could see a few of his friends through the crowd. Minho, who was dressed as the Chucky doll from Child’s Play. Seungmin, who was holding up a magnifying glass to Minho’s cheek as he pretended to be Sherlock Holmes. Finally, there was Jeongin, who had dressed as Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie, he looked amazing - clearly the best dressed of the night. 

“Felix!” Minho called out as their eyes met, “you look fancy! Like a fairytale prince.”

“Are you the guy from labyrinth or something? You haven’t done the hair!”

“No…” Felix stumbled over his thoughts as he fiddled with his sleeves, “I’m a prince, like Minho said-“

“Where’s your crown?” Seungmin hummed, swinging his magnifying glass to Felix’s head as if ready to solve a mystery. 

“I don’t have one.”

“Well then you’re not a prince!” Seungmin huffed, “you’re just a boy in prince’s clothing.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “I didn’t have time to find a crown, but these clothes are exactly like the clothes I saw in my Prince dreams!”

“Sorry… Your prince dreams?” Minho cocked his head to the side.

“Felix is being weird,” Chuu waved a dismissive hand, “he had a whole bunch of dreams where he was a prince and he fucked a vampire-”

“FELIX HAD SEX DREAMS?”

“Shut up!” Felix panicked, going to place his hand over the youngest friend’s mouth, “I didn’t have sex dreams, it’s like... I just knew that had taken place. I felt it.”

“No way,” Minho shook his head in disbelief, “Felix, if you haven’t had sex, how would you know what it feels like afterwards?”

“I felt happy,” Felix shrugged, “it felt like… I don’t know, I could just tell my dreams kept taking place after we’d done it.”

“Well that’s boring,” Minho tutted, “even your dreams want you to stay virginal forever.”

Felix gave a sweet smile as he moved closer to Minho, “I don’t want to be a virgin forever, Minho, I just know there’s no rush to do it. I’ll find someone, eventually.”

“Find someone tonight,” Seungmin suggested, “there’s plenty of new faces here, and if you love someone in halloween makeup, you’re bound to love them without it too.”

Minho gave a nod of approval, “there’s three different types of men on Halloween, Lix. One, the sexy one - confident and most likely good in bed. Two, the hard worker - puts effort into their costume, probably spent many days on it, they’ll probably try just as hard to maintain a relationship. And three, the ghost - some unimaginative heterosexual who runs around with a sheet over their head.”

“Boo!” Perfect timing, Felix turned around to see a sheet covering a friend, it was clear who as he continued to speak, “first things first boys, examine the food table upon entry, you know how good the party’s going to be by the food table.”

“And your conclusion?” Jeongin cocked his head.

Underneath the sheet it was clear their friend was holding a plate of food, and as he spoke he ate more of the snacks, “they have a chocolate fountain, and you can make your own skewers for it! I got marshmallow and strawberries for mine.”

“Changbin,” Minho tugged at the sheet, “why are you wearing this? I thought you had a great costume planned?”

“I did,” Changbin shrieked back, “I just… Thought this was better…”

“Bedsheet ghost is never better than anything,” Felix backed Minho up on his disappointment, “where’s your imagination gone?”

“I’m still wearing my other costume, I’m double costuming!”

“Show us the other one!”

The sheeted ghost shook his head aggressively to make the gesture clear, “no, no, I prefer the sh-”

Minho tugged the sheet of swiftly, revealing Changbin’s hidden costume, Woody from Toy Story - though one look at their friend’s face made the group burst into laughter.

“Changbin, who did your eyebrows?!” Chuu shrieked, covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh too much.

“I did,” Changbin pouted, “well, I tried,” he snatched his sheet back from Minho and put it aside in the room.

“At least you don’t look like an effortless heterosexual anymore,” Minho gave a grin, “you look like a gay mess instead.”

“That’s me!” Changbin took on pride of being called a gay mess.

“I think you look cute,” Seungmin smiled sweetly to Changbin, the latter of the two quickly moving close to the younger, slipping his arm around him.

“Ah, you would say that Seungmin, always with the flattery.”

“At least he’s confident,” Minho complimented Seungmin quickly, “Felix wouldn’t have the guts to tell someone they’re attractive.”

Felix rolled his eyes, at that point he was willing to prove Minho wrong, he looked around the party, trying to find someone he could speak to so he could prove his friend wrong. He couldn’t find anyone just by looking, so he walked away without another word - of course his sudden absence caused his friends to call after him and ask many questions, but he just went searching.

The truth was, he had an odd feeling ever since he had arrived, a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something felt odd about this night, as if something would happen but he didn’t quite know what yet. As he turned around, trying to spectate the party, he felt someone brush past his shoulder - it was a weird amount of force that knocked him back. He fell back into a group of boys who instantly jeered at him and pushed him away, they didn’t care even as he said many apologies to them. Felix had a tough exterior however, he walked away from the situation, he didn’t need to put up with angry boys on this night, he just wanted to have fun… He didn’t want anything bad to happen, he was hoping that strange gut feeling would lead to something good.

Something good like… Stopping dead at the entry of the house, looking out in the crowded garden and looking eyes with a man - the man from his dreams, the same hair, the same eyes, the same nose… Felix felt himself gasp for air, then before he knew it, his knees buckled beneath him - his vision went black and he expected to feel a thud as he hit the ground but he didn’t feel anything - perhaps that was because he had completely blacked out.


	3. I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is instantly infatuated by a boy at the party, a boy that looks all too familiar.

Hundreds of years remembering the man he had lost to time, Chan had never forgotten the face of his beloved Prince Yongbok - how could he ever forget a face so sweet? Over the past month, since the day that would have been his Prince’s birthday (another thing he would never forget), he had a strange feeling settling in his heart. He hadn’t felt it before but… It felt warm. 

His heart felt so warm that when Hyunjin suggested they go to a human’s halloween party, he agreed to it. Hyunjin had known Chan for a few decades, but of course he had heard every story of Prince Yongbok - he tried to convince Chan that he would find someone new but Chan was certain he’d never be able to replace his Prince. Hyunjin was friends with the host of the party, a strange human called Jisung who had easily figured out both of them were real vampires… Both of them had been surprised the boy figured it out so easily but Jisung didn’t have a care in the world about it and he had even excitedly agreed to keep their secret hush. 

The strange feeling had almost settled at the human’s party, perhaps he was almost ready to let go of his love for Yongbok. He had just walked outside, accidentally pushing past some of the mortals who had stepped in the way, he had picked up the smell of blood inside the house and he needed to get outside to control any temptations he may have. He had turned back to the house as he managed control, only for his eyes to meet familiar eyes. Beautiful brown eyes that were fixated on him, was he seeing a ghost? The boy he stared at looked exactly like his Yongbok from head to toe. He saw as the brown eyes rolled back, the boy collapsing on the porch of the house. It was instinct, Chan fled forward and caught the boy in his arms, the contact immediately proving to him that he wasn’t seeing things - the Prince was real. 

He took a moment to look at the boy’s face, it looked just as beautiful as he had remembered. He was certain, his Prince Yongbok had returned. He brushed a hand along his cheek, he could feel tears in his eyes as he looked at him, he was back, and he was real. He picked the prince up from the floor and carried him inside the house, heading upstairs with the plan to set Yongbok onto a bed and wait for him to wake up. 

He hadn’t noticed the small girl who had spotted him walking up the stairs, the girl who had began to follow him silently. 

As he set the boy down on the bed, he sat on the side of it, brushing his fingers gently through the other’s hair - that was something different, everything else was exactly the same except his hair, now his hair was blonde - but Chan was sure he had used hair dye, he’d seen Hyunjin use it many times before, that must have been wait made his prince blonde.

The only thing that made Chan curious was the fact he had last seen Yongbok older, he had seen him with his famly, so how was he now seeing the young Prince’s face again. It was hard to understand, but perhaps he’d get the answers when his love woke up.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” A shriek came in as the door swung open, Chan stood up turning to see the small girl who had entered, “why is he unconscious? What happened? What did you do to him?!”

“I didn’t do anything,” Chan replied calmly, he looked the girl up and down, she seemed familiar, the round face and the big eyes, “are you his wife?”

“His wife?! Are you kidding?” She gawked at him and let out a scoff of laughter, “I’m his best friend, and if you hurt him, you’ll pay.”

“I didn’t hurt him,” Chan began to growl, why would he hurt his love like that? He wanted to protect him, that was all, “he fainted, I thought I’d bring him here until he woke up.”

“Then I’ll stay with you to make sure you don’t try to suffocate him whilst he’s resting,” the girl protested, marching over to a chair in the corner of the room and sitting in it, she kept her eyes on him, not letting him leave her sight - he wasn’t even sure if she was blinking. Eventually, the awkward silence was broken, “what’s your name? Mine’s Chuu, not that you asked, but you probably wouldn’t ask… So I thought I’d tell you myself.”

He glanced over to her, pausing to wonder if he should be honest with her, he nodded to himself and finally gave in, “Chan.”

“Chan, simple name for a simple boy, you came dressed as a vampire? How much more simple can you g- Wait you came dressed as a vampire?”

Hyunjin had practically begged Chan to dress up in cheap looking very unrealistic vampire costumes, and he had gone along with it - and now Hyunjin had disappeared off, leaving Chan alone and in this situation, “yes I am… Do you really think vampires look like this?”

“No, I think vampires look invisible because they don’t exist,” Chuu shrugged, she swung her legs on the chair and looked at the boy who was still unconscious on the bed, “you know, maybe we should call an ambulance, I’m starting to worry!”

“He’s fine,” Chan replied, waving a hand at her, “he’s still breathing, he’ll wake soon,” he paused again, running his hand through Yongbok’s hair again, “my Yongbok…”

“Okay, stop this,” Chuu jumped up, rushing over and pushing Chan’s hand away, “I don’t know who you are, and if I don’t know that means Felix doesn’t know. Why are you acting like you’re his long distance boyfriend or something?! You don’t know Felix!”

“Felix?” Chan looked at the girl, then back to the boy on the bed, “his name is Felix…”

“Yes, and you didn’t know that, so stop stroking his hair, in fact you should leave, you should go-”

Chuu silenced as Felix stirred in the bed, his eyes slowly opening, “why are you being so loud, Chuu?” He whispered as he slowly pushed himself up.

Chuu let out a sigh, “this idiot is being creepy and acting like he knows you when he didn’t even know your name until I told him!”

Felix looked to the man, his eyes instantly going wide again, “It… It’s okay Chuu, uh… It’s… Okay…”

“Felix? What’s wrong?” 

Felix waved a hand, gesturing for Chuu to move close, she did so, crawling next to him on the bed, he leaned close to her and whispered something that made her sit up straight with shock. She stared up at the man and cleared her throat, “well… Isn’t that an interesting twist?”

The boy shuffled slightly as if trying to hide himself behind Chuu, “I know we joked about it, but how is it actually possible?”

“I think you might be psychic Lix, I mean he’s even dressed as a vampire. It’s kind of creepy.”

“Can you not leave me out of this conversation?” Chan growled slightly, “I want to know what’s going on too.”

Felix looked at the man who was now standing in the middle of the room, he shuffled closer to Chuu, as if feeling safe by her side, “it’s just… You look like… Someone. I kept having dreams and… You’re the person in my dreams.”

Chan held his breath for a moment, how did the boy who looked like Yongbok just so happen to dream of him? He looked at the boy’s costume again, “and you decided to dress like a prince tonight… Why?”

“I was a prince in my dreams,” Felix admitted nervously, “it was the only thing I could think of.”

Chan didn’t respond straight away, he shifted and then looked directly at Chuu, “can I speak to your friend alone? Just for a moment? You can wait outside if you don’t trust me.”

Chuu whined, slowly moving towards the door, “fine, but be quick, Felix needs to enjoy the party.”

She left the room, slowly closing the door behind her, but Chan realised she had left it ajar and quickly pushed it shut - earning a yelp from Chuu. He then turned back to Felix who was sat on the bed, holding his knees to his chest as he looked up at him. They didn’t know each other, yet… They did. 

“In your dreams,” Chan began slowly, he made his way closer to the bed, hesitant as if asking permission to sit. Felix gave a small nod and Chan took a seat next to him, “you’re a prince, and I’m… A vampire?”

“Yes,” Felix nodded, “but… But it’s not like I just dreamy of us meeting on Halloween. We were always together, every night. You’d visit me and we’d… Do stuff. Then, I grew old and you didn’t… You stayed the same age, I visited you and you were still young and beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Chan raised an eyebrow.

“In my dream, I know I felt that you were beautiful.”

“Felix,” Chan looked into the boy’s eyes, “when did you start having these dreams?”

“On my birthday, September 15th!”

Yongbok’s birthday.

“How old are you?” Chan asked, cocking his head in curiosity - there was a reason he was curious. He needed the answers.

“I’m twenty.”

Chan closed his eyes, memories of his prince flooding back to him, when they had first met Yongbok had just turned twenty. The prince had been lost in the woods after the beginning of a storm had freaked out his horse, he and Chan had stumbled into each other and Chan quickly offered him safety from the storm. It had been an awkward encounter to begin with but Chan was honest with the young man as soon as he felt he could trust him. He told him what he was and the young prince didn’t seem too phased, in fact he was more excited about it. He had been more comfortable after Chan showed him the truth - perhaps it was because Chan showed his vulnerability in that way. Chan recalled Yongbok had been slightly scared for a moment, but when he asked if Chan would hurt him and the vampire promised not to, the prince softened up with ease. The young prince seemed starved for affection that night, he didn’t hesitate to move closer to Chan when the night got cold - and although Chan was a cold-blooded creature, he did his best to keep the prince warm. It didn’t take too long for their relationship to blossom from their, every night from then Chan had made his way to Yongbok’s bedroom window in the palace, entering with ease and sneaking into the prince’s bed and making every night as romantic as the last.

“Excuse me?” Felix’s voice broke Chan from his memories of his prince, “I don’t know your name…”

“Chan,” Chan gave a bright smile as he shook a Felix’s hand, “I’m 23, kind of.”

“Kind of?”

Chan tapped his nose and then let out a sigh, “you know, ever since September I’ve had this feeling, before I felt pain in my heart for so long, but September brought me a new feeling. A warmth in my heart, one I’ve been waiting for… for years.”

“Oh really?”

Chan glanced to the door, seeing the shadow at the bottom, he could tell the girl - Chuu - was sat leaning against the door listening in. He hushed his voice and leaned closer to Felix, “I think we were meant to find each other here tonight, destiny.”

Felix blushed and turned to Chan, realising the other was leaning in to go for a kiss - Felix jumped out of the bed with a squeal, “s-sorry, but I only just met you… I’m not going to… Sorry I think I’m going to go back to the party, it’s not that you’re not attractive, because you are! But I can’t… I can’t um… Sorry!”

Chan felt defeated as Felix ran from the room, Chuu jumped up ready for him at the doorway and the pair returned to the party. Chan fell back onto the bed in defeat, letting out a huff. He was sure this was supposed to happen, but the boy didn’t seem as quick to woo as Yongbok had been… Perhaps a challenge was better for them. He just hoped Felix would be interested eventually, he found his love again, he couldn’t lose him again. Not this time.


	4. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix can't shake the thought of the stranger who he had seen in his dreams, the man who was now real. He tracks him down and soon finds out the truth.

Felix stuck by Chuu’s side as they made their way back down to the party, he felt confused, the man he had been dreaming of was real, and he was dressed as a vampire. He hadn’t looked like a stereotypical vampire in his dreams but he was sure that he was a real supernatural creature in the make believe world. The man had definitely gone in to kiss him and it made Felix panic, he hadn’t had anybody seem interested in him before - at least nobody had been forward about it.

He distracted himself as he met his friends again, though the stranger stayed in the back of his mind. Still, he had to have fun, and so he allowed himself to. He hadn’t been known to drink too much, perhaps the strange man who had made him panic made him want to drink more than usual. The fun of night took the worries away from him, though sometimes he’d make eye contact with Chan through the crowds of people - was he being watched by him? Often, that just brought the worry back but then one of the other boys would bring him back to the fun. Finally in the night, Jisung had run up to the friends, he must have been busy with the many guests he invited. At least Felix could find out some more about Chan, he made sure he was close to his friend as he spoke, he didn’t want anyone else to know about his curiosity. 

“Sungie, who is your friend? Chan? How did you meet him?”

“Ah, Chan! I met him because of Hyunjin.”

“Who’s that?” 

Jisung turned and looked through the crowd, pointing as he saw the man with long blonde hair, “him and Chan are really cool, I promise! Ah, if you knew what I knew about them, you’d be wanting to be as close as I am.”

Felix hummed, “Chan just… Seems familiar to me, but I’m scared of it too. I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

“Well, if it helps, Chan’s really nice.”

“He tried to kiss me,” Felix whispered, “I think he did anyway… I don’t know, I panicked and ran away.”

“He tried to kiss you?!” Jisung’s eyes were wide with shock, “really? That’s… Not like him. Chan’s been very alone for a while, he hasn’t wanted to make a move on anyone. He always says nobody could compare to his… Ah, you know what, I shouldn’t tell you. He should tell you himself. It’s not my story to tell.”

“He won’t hurt me?”

“No, of course he won’t.”

Felix gave a nervous nod, “okay, maybe I’ll talk to him…”

“If you talk to him tonight you should be quick about it,” Jisung shrugged, “him and Hyunjin are going to leave at like 3am…”

“That’s hours away.”

“Well, if you get to finding out his secret, that could take hours to talk about,” Jisung suddenly became distracted by their other friends. Leaving Felix alone again for a moment, he hadn’t long ran away from Chan but now he wanted to find him again. Even though he had been so hard to evade him earlier, now he struggled to find the stranger. Jisung had made him sound like such a mystery, maybe he wanted to find out more. Why had Chan acted like that with him of all people? He said he felt a warmth in his heart since September, that seemed so specific.

The party didn’t matter now, Jisung had just made Felix more curious about the stranger. He wanted to find out more. He searched the upstairs of the house but found it empty other than a couple that had sneaked into a bedroom away from everyone else. When the upstairs was a failure he made his way outside, a few people stood outside in the cool air but none of them were Chan. He walked further out into the backyard, it was darker as he got towards the trees but he felt as if he was heading in the right direction. He had to be going the right way, nothing else felt right. 

As he entered the wooded area, someone swung around the trunk of a tree and cocked their head at him, it was the Hyunjin boy Jisung had pointed out before.

“What do you want?” He asked in a low voice, spooking Felix ever so slightly, though his eyes changed as he examined the boy more, “ah, are you looking for Chan?”

Felix’s mouth fell open slightly, “I… How did you know?”

Hyunjin smirked and turned away, “Chan, you better hurry up, the prince is looking for you.”

Felix nervously waited on the spot, keeping his eyes on Hyunjin - the boy had seemed so threatening at first but softened up quickly just by looking at him - how had he figured out that he wanted to find Chan? Had Chan spoken about him? 

He heard footsteps through the cracking twigs and looked past Hyunjin to see Chan walking to them through the darkness, the smile playing on Chan’s face eased Felix slightly - that was strange, Chan must have applied more fake blood to his costume since they had last seen each other. The fake blood around Chan’s mouth really made him look like a vampire now. Felix fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket as he watched the man. Chan paused by Hyunjin, the blonde raised his eyebrows at him, “you’re right, he does look like him.”

Felix became confused again briefly, but shook it off, he wanted to find out more about Chan, “I wanted to talk to you, Jisung said I should.”

“Jisung,” Hyunjin repeated the name, “I better go see him, you two have fun,” then he fled from the pair, leaving them alone in the darkened forest. 

“Jisung said it’s strange that you’d make move on me… That you haven’t had that sort of feeling since your last love?”

Chan nodded, “he’s right.”

“Then why did you suddenly try to kiss me? If you hurt from a break up, wouldn’t you want to try something that moves slow?”

“It wasn’t a break up,” Chan whispered, “I lost him to time,” he leaned up against the tree and let out sigh, “I could tell you the truth, you probably wouldn’t believe it.”

“Jisung said you had a story that he shouldn’t tell me, that it should be yours to tell me. So tell me. Tell me what he thinks is so interesting about you and Hyunjin.”

Chan went still for a moment before wiping the blood around his mouth, “I can start off by telling you, this isn’t fake blood.”

Felix scrunched his face slightly, “did you have a nosebleed or something? Or did your friend punch you, that’s not-”

“It’s not my blood,” Chan whispered, he gently reached for Felix’s hand and pulled him slightly closer, “don’t be scared Felix, I was just hungry, Hyunjin and I have to keep a supply nearby, it stops us from hurting any of you.”

“What do you mean?” Felix’s eyes were wide, he felt slightly uneasy and confused by Chan’s words but he didn’t pull his hand away, something about his hand in Chan’s felt soothing. 

“I’m wearing a vampire costume right now, I don’t always dress like this but… I am a vampire.”

Felix couldn’t help but release a giggle, “ah, you’re so funny! You almost had me there, I thought you were some kind of murderer! It was a good joke!”

Chan rolled his eyes at Felix’s dismissal and placed his other hands round Felix’s waist, “your dreams aren’t dreams Felix, they’re memories. Memories of us… Well, of me and Prince Yongbok. The love I lost to time.”

“Wh-what?”

“You started having those dreams on your 20th birthday, when Yongbok was 20 he met me, the bond started from them. I think that’s why I’ve felt a warmth since September, we were meant to meet again. It’s like… He was finally reborn as you. I’ve waited so long to find love again, and here you are.”

Felix felt heaviness in his chest, but he went along with it, it would make sense soon, surely, “that’s… Why you tried to kiss me?”

“Yes, I thought maybe if I kissed you, you’d know. Like in the fairytales people like to tell, but you ran away instead.”

Felix was fixed on Chan by now, there was no way he was just joking now, it seemed too complex for someone to think of as a joke, he cleared his throat and gave a challenging nod, “show me. Prove that you’re a vampire, I won’t run away.”

Chan showed his fangs to Felix, but the smaller boy just seemed more curious.

“Bite me.”

“What?”

“I mean, you have fangs but, use them.”

“Did you not hear the part where Hyunjin and I don’t want to hurt any of you?”

“Ah, I guess you’re not really a vampire then,” Felix tutted, he pouted at Chan, “they’re just plastic fangs.”

“You’re being pretty brave for someone who ran away from a kiss,” Chan teased.

“I just don’t like being lied to, if you’re a vampire, prove it to me.” He tilted his head to the side, showing his neck to Chan, but the self-proclaimed vampire let out a chuckle, he lifted Felix’s hand that was in his own and pushed up his sleeve to expose his wrist. He then, hesitantly, sunk his fangs into the boy’s wrist as wished by Felix. Felix gasped at the brief pain he experienced but it quickly felt more satisfying than anything else. Chan didn’t drink too much blood, he pulled away before he could get too invested in the taste. Felix looked down to the bite mark that was already healing over.

“You believe me now?”

“Y-yeah. That uh… That feels good,” Felix admitted, “I thought it would just be painful…”

Chan shook his head and let out a laugh, “Yongbok thought the same, but then he asked for me to bite him when we were in bed together.”

Felix’s cheeks went red and he let out a chuckle, “you really think I’m a reincarnation of him?”

Chan gave a firm nod, “yes, and your friend, the girl?”

“Chuu?”

“Yes, I believe she’s a reincarnation of the woman Yongbok married.”

By now, none of this sounded too strange to Felix, “wait, you’re right! She… She was in my dreams too! So my dreams really were just memories from another life. How did we meet? I never saw that in our dreams.”

“He was lost in the woods, his horse had run off from a storm. I could smell there was someone near, I was so hungry that day I was ready to attack but then I saw him and… He was so beautiful, I couldn’t hurt him. I told him I was a vampire, he was infatuated with it, and when he found out I was hungry he allowed me to feed from him. We fell for each other easily after that, every night I’d visit him, our relationship was secret but it meant so much to us. We couldn’t be together back then, he was human and I was a vampire… Not only that, we were both boys, it was too dangerous. Perhaps that’s why it took so long, people are more accepting now.”

“Not entirely accepting, but I’m sure it’s better than before.”

“Well, Felix, perhaps I can get that kiss now, hm?”

Felix shook his head and backed away, “not yet, I know you from a previous life, but I don’t know you as much in this life. Sorry if I sound… Picky.”

“It’s okay, I’ve waited hundreds of years, I can wait a little bit longer for your love.”

“Good, because this is a lot to take in,” Felix whispered, he glanced back past the trees to the house where the party was still going on with the same energy, “we should go back to the party, my friends will be missing me.

“Alright,” Chan gave a nod, he had let go of Felix’s hand briefly so he quickly held it again with his own, “I don’t want to lose you again.”


	5. The Girl and The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuu meets somebody knew whilst searching for her friend.

Chuu had lost sight of Felix at some point, perhaps he had mixed too many drinks and was now facing the consequences. She searched for him in the bathrooms in the house but he was nowhere to be found. She hadn’t seen Chan for a while either, she rightfully panicked, Chan wanted to kiss Felix but Felix wasn’t comfortable - she hoped Chan wasn’t pursuing Felix and making him feel guilty for not wanting to kiss him. She didn’t trust the stranger, she needed to find Felix soon - he was missing out on the party again. 

Though her search came to a quick halt when she met a girl who was dressed as a tree… Not the best costume she had seen that night, but at least it was… Imaginative. The girl became an instant distraction to Chuu even before she had recognised her, though as she looked at her face more she recognised her - she had seen the girl on her friend’s instagram stories but was now face to face with her for the first time. She was just as beautiful as she was through the screen.

“Ah, you!” The girl yelped slightly as she examined Chuu’s outfit, “are you Cher from Clueless?”

“Yes!” Chuu grinned as the girl recognised her costume, “and you’re… A tree.”

“I lost a bet,” the girl huffed, but she then held out her hand, offering a greeting smile, “I’m Jungeun, you’re Chuu, right? I always see photos of you and that Felix boy whenever Jisung comments on them,” as she shook Chuu’s hand she raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “are you two a thing?”

Chuu quickly shook her head in panic, “no, no! Oh God no, we’re just best friends! I’m not really interested in boys…”

“Oh, really?” Jungeun had a smile playing on her face, “so you like girls?”

Chuu gave a confident nod in response, smiling back to Jungeun, “yes, well, I’d even go as far as to say I love girls.”

“Good, it’s nice to see someone on my team,” the other girl laughed slightly, “well, I hope we can get to know each other a bit more now we’ve met.”

Chuu really was letting this girl distract her on her search for Felix, she was about to excuse herself from the situation to go look for him but just past Jungeun’s tree costume she could see him walk into view, the Chan person was following him. Chuu was about to go into fight or flight mode for her friend, until she realised his hand was intertwined with Chan’s as they walked in together. 

“Felix!” She caught his attention easily, “what are you doing? Why are you two holding hands? Ah, you’re so confusing.”

“We had a talk,” Felix explained quickly, “I trust him now.”

“You’re up and down like a rollercoaster, Felix,” Chuu whined, “why do you trust him now? You ran away from him before!”

“I know more now,” he whispered, “just trust me to trust him, I’ll be safe.”

“Don’t worry,” Chan chimed in quickly, “I haven’t kissed him yet, and I won’t until he’s ready,” his eyes went to the girl who was dressed as a tree, “ah, hi Jungeun, I see you lost to Hyunjin after all.”

“He’s a cheater,” Jungeun whined, “I’m telling you the two Hyunjins are in cahoots, they’ve got it out for me.”

“Ah, Jungeun, ever the victim.”

“Says you, Mr. ‘I’ll never find love again’,” her eyes then went to Felix, “how did you end up holding his hand? He hasn’t been charmed by anyone since-”

“I know,” Felix nodded, “Yongbok.”

“Hello?” Chuu waved her hand, gaining the attention of the three people, “what is this about and how come I don’t know, Felix is my best friend, I should definitely know!”

Felix shook his head, “I don’t know-”

“If she wants to know she wants to know,” Jungeun shrugged, she looked to Chan, “perhaps I could tell her your story, she’ll believe a girl dressed as a tree more than a man dressed like a cliche vampire.”

“I’ll believe a girl more than a man period,” Chuu smiled brightly at both Chan and Felix, “sorry boys.”

Jungeun took Chuu’s hand in her own, “let’s go somewhere private, I’ll tell you all about it.”

As the pair walked off, Felix turned to Chan, “you only said you and Hyunjin are vampires, what is she?”

“I told you about Hyunjin because he was with me, Jungeun and Hyunjin are also vampires.”

“Two Hyunjins must be confusing…”

Chan shrugged, “you get used to it eventually.”


	6. The First Time We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Chan's words, Felix has another dream about his past life, perhaps he needs Chan sooner than he thought.

Felix hadn’t seen Chuu for the remainder of the night though many voice memos left from her indicated she was okay, Jungeun had told her everything and Chuu had been so invested she had begged to see the home of the vampires. Felix hadn’t been so daring, allowing Chan to walk him home but saying goodbye at the door - not leaving before getting a promise that Chan would meet him outside his house the next evening when the sun was down.

_The dream he had that night was still in the same time as his other dreams, he was the prince again, this time he was alone in the woods on his horse. It was dark and the wind sounded as though a storm was on the way, he was trying to get his horse to stay on the track home but his steed kept refusing, turning away constantly. It was difficult, perhaps it was best to walk beside his horse instead but once his own feet were on the ground, his horse fled off in the direction of the castle - typical. He yelled after his horse but soon it went quiet again, his horse had gone - and just as the rain began to pour down. He ran to the closest tree, sheltering slightly under it’s branches. He couldn’t make it home in this weather, if he walked he’d surely catch hypothermia before reaching home._

_The wind blew heavy, making the shelter from the branches difficult to maintain. There was no way to stay dry out here. Instead he ran further into the woods, hoping to find shelter somewhere. During his efforts to search he ran past a tree that had a branch sharp enough to rip through his white shirt and slice through his skin. So now he was cold and bleeding in the middle of the forest. The weather had been so kind before but now it was severe enough to cause death. He slumped back against a tree, attempting to bandage his arm with the sleeve of his shirt which he had ripped off - it was half off already thanks to that branch anyway. His father wouldn’t like to see him return in this state, but better him return in a state than not at all. He couldn’t hear anything else against the rain that was thundering down, so he was surprised when a figure appeared in front of him. He had lost too much blood to be alert, instead he just allowed himself to be weak - his eyes closed as the figure got closer._

_He opened his eyes again, inside a building, his shirt that had now been seen through was gone, a bandage on his arm replaced the makeshift one from before. The light of the fire gave an orange tinge to the room, he had definitely never seen it before. His trousers remained the same, but he was without his shirt - the warmth of the fire made up for the lack of material. He slowly sat up, only to be pushed back down as a man appeared in front of him, a warm smile from the stranger made him feel slightly safer._

_“Keep resting, you lost quite a lot of blood.”_

_“I… Where am I?”_

_“My house,” the man let out a small chuckle, “I couldn’t leave you out there, you would have bled out or caught hypothermia.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name’s Chan, and yours?”_

_“Yongbok.”_

_“Yongbok… Like the prince?”_

_“I am the prince,” he spoke, furrowing his brows - how this person hadn’t recognised him as the prince was beyond him, but the man’s face soon changed, he bowed his head slightly._

_“My apologies, your highness, I haven’t seen the faces of the monarchy, only the names… Well, your highness, what were you doing out here by yourself? Isn’t it strange for the prince to be alone?”_

_“I was practicing my archery, they say a prince should be able to hunt for his meals… The storm began, and my horse ran away without me. How did you find me? Why were _you_ out in this weather?”_

_“I could smell you,” the man admitted, his tongue poking out to lick his lips, “I’ve been so hungry, I haven’t been able to feed for some time now - then I smell fresh blood, I held myself back when I saw you… You were too beautiful.”_

_Yongbok pushed himself up, much to the host’s dismay, “you smelt my blood?”_

_Chan gave a nod, “I can still smell it, it’s hard to resist.”_

_“What are you?”_

_“I’m a vampire,” he admitted with ease, the prince already knew of his thirst for blood, he may as well be honest, he licked his lips again as his eyes went to the bandage on Yongbok’s arm, “but I… I won’t hurt you, I couldn’t harm someone so beautiful.”_

_“But you’re hungry,” the prince reached for his bandage, fiddling with it slightly, “you should feed. Please, I don’t mind - after all, I want to make sure everyone is fed well and treated fairly,” he pulled down the bandage revealing the cut on his arm, “drink.”_

_“You have to understand, I haven’t tasted blood for a while, I might find it difficult to stop.”_

_“I don’t care,” he replied, “the most important thing to me is that my people stay fed, human or not, you’re still one of my people.”_

_Chan gave in to the prince’s insistence, quickly moving to drink the blood from his wound. The prince lifted his other hand, quickly placing it on the back of Chan’s head and running his finger through the vampire’s hair - something about Chan drinking his blood was sensational, there was nothing more thrilling to him than being in a stranger’s house allowing him to drink his blood. Chan managed to make himself pull away, he looked up at the prince, a small smile on his face - Yongbok didn’t let the smile stay long, he pulled the stranger closer by his shirt, crashing their lips together with no hesitation. Chan accepted the kiss, not waiting too long before straddling the prince._

Felix woke up from the dream, feeling excited from his dream, perhaps the thought of kissing Chan wasn’t so scary after all. He wanted to feel it for real, not just in these weird dreams of memories. He had ran away from the kiss before, but now he wished he hadn’t. He brushed his fingers against his lips, remembering the feeling of the kiss in his dream. It was morning now, and Felix knew he wouldn’t be able to see Chan until the evening since he didn’t know where Chan lived but he did know somebody who might know.


	7. Secrets Of A Party Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find Chan, Felix needs to find a boy who would know about him - there's only one option.

Jisung’s house was still somewhat of a state from the party, and it seemed like Jisung didn’t have too much motivation to clear it up - Felix realised he could use this to his advantage, offering to clean up the mess in exchange for more information on Chan. Though once he had offered to clean, Jisung seemed to panic slightly, but Felix made his way inside with ease. He quickly began to clean immediately.

“Since I’m cleaning for you,” Felix began in a bright voice, “you can tell me more about Chan!”

“Ah,” Jisung let out a quick laugh, “maybe another day, Lix-”

“I want to know today,” Felix stopped in his tracks, turning back to Jisung, “he’s coming to see me this evening but… I don’t want to wait all day! I want to know where he lives so I can go to him.”

“You know what he is now, don’t you?” Jisung asked, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“Yes,” Felix nodded.

“Then you should know he’ll be avoiding the sunlight now, most likely sleeping, trust me… Vampires don’t get much sleep in the night.”

“I’m impatient,” Felix whined as he continued to pick up the litter that had been left from the party, “I want to spend more time with him now, I can’t wait for it,” he looked up at Jisung as the boy stretched, his train of thought paused and he quickly made his way closer to his friend, “Jisung, you have a bite on your neck…”

Jisung slapped his hand over the mark and looked at Felix with wide eyes, “ah, don’t worry, just a spider bite, I fell asleep on the floor last night! Not very comfortable.”

Felix turned away again, examining the rooms of the house he could see from this doorway, “all your curtains are still closed and you have a bite mark on your neck…” Felix did the maths in his own head quickly, he rushed past Jisung and up the stairs towards his bedroom. Jisung chased after him but Felix outran him, he could see the lump under the covers of the bed, opening the curtains to the room to see better.

“Felix!” Jisung yelled as the room became bright from the sunlight.

Under the covers there was a yell, “shut those curtains now!”

Felix turned to the bed, the lump was fully covered, it looked as though the quilt was being held down tight by the occupant, he looked over to Jisung and raised his eyebrows - the homeowner quickly rushed over and pulled the curtains shut. Once the room was dark again, the covers were thrown aside and the boy with long blonde hair jumped up from the bed and glared at Felix. 

“When someone tells you to close the curtains, close them…” He softened up quickly and let out a sigh, “ah, it’s you again…”

“Hyunjin?!” Felix looked at Jisung with wide eyes, “so this is why you knew about them? You’re hooking up with Hyunjin?”

“Excuse me,” Hyunjin brushed his hair back, “he’s my boyfriend.”

Jisung gave a bright smile as he nodded in confirmation, “that’s right Felix, I - Han Jisung - have a boyfriend!”

Felix’s attention stayed on Hyunjin, a grin came over his face, “you can tell me where your house is!”

Hyunjin raised one eyebrow before shaking his head, “absolutely not, even if I told you where it was, you wouldn’t find it on any maps, you’d get lost in the woods, and you’d probably end up dead. I don’t think Chan would be too keen on me getting his long lost love killed.”

“Long lost love?” Jisung cocked his head to the side but Hyunjin and Felix continued on their own conversation. 

“Then you can take me there.”

“Oh, yes, great idea! Let me just walk out in the blistering sunlight! It should only take five minutes for me to die from the agonising pain! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Okay… I’m detecting a lot of sarcasm,” Felix whispered.

“You’re a genius,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “sorry, you’re on your own. You won’t get me to tell you where our house is, Chan has lived there for almost his whole life, the only human who ever entered was-”

“Yongbok,” Felix looked down at the floor as he remembered the place he had woken up in during his dream. He hummed, “wait, Chuu went there last night-”

“No, Chuu went to Jungeun’s separate apartment, sorry but you’re alone on this one,”

A smile suddenly showed on the human’s face as he looked up at the couple, “you’re right. I’m alone, I only need myself!”

Felix ran out of his room, leaving the newly revealed couple alone, Jisung didn’t move, hearing the door close as Felix ran out, Hyunjin looked at Jisung with a concerned expression, “your friends are weird.”

A loud crash came from outside, and Jisung carefully slipped himself in front of the curtain to see through the window without the sunlight affecting Hyunjin. His lips quivered slightly as he watched his friend exit through his back garden, but not by foot.

He stepped out from the curtains and turned to Hyunjin, “he stole my bike.”

Hyunjin seemed uneasy, “it’s his funeral,” he let out a groan, “he’s going to get himself killed out there.”

“It’s daytime, no rogue vampires can hurt him.”

“Say he does manage to get deep enough in the woods to find where the house is… That part of the woods is dark, hidden from the sunlight, it’s easy for vampires to stay in that area during the day.”


	8. The House In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix can't shake the thought of kissing Chan after his dream, after Hyunjin refusing to help him find the house, he sets out to find it on his own.

It was his steed that took him to the woods where Chan found him before, he didn’t have a horse he could take but a bike worked just as well. He’d return the bike to Jisung of course, but at this point he just wanted to find Chan - the man who was once a stranger in his dream hadn’t left his mind all night. 

He didn’t plan where to go, he figured he’d just follow his memory - he’d find the house eventually - he was sure he would. The further he got into the forest, the darker it became. The sunlight was beginning to be hidden by the trees, it was still light enough for him to see ahead of him. With hundreds of years difference, it was difficult to navigate based on his dream - but he let his instinct direct him. 

Time seemed to go quickly, but as the forest grew darker where the sun had been hidden, but he kept biking - a feeling in his heart told him he was heading in the right direction. He came to a stop as he reached an are that seemed pitch black. He turned back to where he had come from, catching view of the sunlight in the distance. It was like something he’d only see in a cartoon. Chan was a vampire, it would make sense for his house to be within darkness. He pushed on into the darkness, he could have been patient, but if he found Chan now then Chan would know that Felix wanted to make an effort too. Once he was in the darkness, it was difficult to carry on biking, for his own safety he decided to walk with the bike by his side - as long as he didn’t lose Jisung’s bike he wouldn’t be in too much trouble with him… Hopefully. 

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, it wasn’t too long until he had ventured far enough to find the building hidden in the dark. He rushed over and dropped the bike by the front door. He knocked heavily against the door, allowing a smile to show on his face as he wait - this had to be the right place. He was silent as he waited, though the sounds of twigs snapping nearby startled him. He looked around as if he’d be able to see anything in the darkness. He leaned up against the door and knocked again, he tried not to focus on the sound of twigs snapping, the sound of footsteps. He just wanted Chan to open the door quickly. He knocked heavily - he was sure he’d have bruises by the end of it.

“Chan, please, let me in. I’m scared,” he whispered to the door as though Chan would hear him.

“Don’t be scared,” a voice made him jump, he turned around to see Chan standing in front of him, a smile on his face, “sorry, Hyunjin told me you were trying to find me, I had to keep an eye on the area to make sure nobody got to you before you got to me… Couldn’t wait until tonight?”

Felix shook his head and quickly grabbed Chan’s hand to pull him closer, “I dreamt of our first meeting, I guess Yongbok was bolder than I am.”

Chan let out a chuckle, “he made a move really quick.”

Felix hesitated before lifting his arms and draping them over Chan’s shoulders, “we could recreate that, if you wanted to.”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “well, now you’re getting just as bold as Yongbok.”

Felix gave a smile of pride, “show me that I’m right to be bold,” he whispered, “also… It’s scary out here, is it safe inside?”

“Yes,” Chan gave a nod, “you’ll be with me anyway, you’ll always be safe with me. That’s a promise.”

They made their way inside the house, Chan led Felix to the living room - a room Felix remembered from his dream. Felix quickly ran to the sofa and Chan followed, no time was wasted between them - Felix leaned close to Chan, smiling as the vampire leaned back. The position made it easy for Felix to hold himself over Chan, easier for him to kiss him too.

“We - you and Yongbok - had our first kiss here, right?”

Chan nodded, “and our first time.”

“Really? Did… Did we do that on the night we met?”

“No, but I invited you here again one night, and we ended up making love.”

“Isn’t it awkward on the sofa?”

Chan laughed softly and placed his hands on Felix’s waist, “we made it work, back then we strongly believed we could make anything work. Of course that changed when he was made to marry, we realised we couldn’t do absolutely anything…”

“Well, I can guarantee I won’t be forced into a marriage in this lifetime,” Felix gave a sweet smile to Chan, “maybe this time we can do absolutely anything.”

Chan’s hand went to Felix’s waist, pulling the boy closer to him, “let’s start our ‘absolutely anything’ now with those kisses you want.”

Felix nodded in eager agreement, he leaned down closer to Chan, their lips brushed against each other’s for a moment. Felix was sure Chan was being teased by the almost kiss, the way his hands had tightened on Felix’s waist made that clear. He gave in to the need, their lips finally meeting, Felix hadn’t kissed anybody - not a real kiss anyway. It was new to him and yet he felt as if he knew how to, perhaps the past life of Yongbok helped him with that. Their kiss felt natural, Chan’s lips were meant to be against Felix’s. If Felix hadn’t known about the reincarnation before, he would have known now as the memories of Yongbok’s first kiss with Chan filled his mind throughout the kiss. It felt like it lasted forever before Felix pulled away. Once he did, the smile on his face couldn’t be faked, he let out a small chuckle as nerves took over - quickie ducking his head and burying it into Chan’s shoulder. 

“It felt good,” he whispered against Chan, “I didn’t know kisses could feel that good.”

Chan stroked Felix’s hair, “it’s probably because we’re soulmates, that’s what I believe. A soulmate’s kiss will feel better than anybody else’s. Have you never kissed anyone before?”

“No, well when I was a kid I did but… Not a proper kiss.”

“Well, you were really good,” Chan laughed softly, “it seemed like you’d had practice.”

Felix was blushing but he was managing to hide his embarrassment against Chan, “I’m sure I can still improve.”

“If you think there’s room for improvement then I imagine our later kisses will be the most beautiful.”

Felix nodded eagerly, he shifted slightly, “do you sleep during the day Chan?” he asked curiously, “if you do, you can rest and I’ll cuddle you.”

“I don’t sleep all day, but if you’re offering cuddles, I couldn’t turn those down.”

Felix squeaked as he tightened his arms around Chan, “good, I think cuddling is a great way to get closer to someone.”


	9. Chan's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuu finds out more about the people in Chan's life from Jungeun, whilst also figuring out a little more about her own past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter tells a little bit more about the other vampires, you are free to skip if you only want to focus on Chan and Felix's current story but I really wanted to include Loona girls a little bit more :D

So Felix’s dreams had been true, Chan was a vampire with a former lover, the story seemed to fit the described dreams perfectly. Jungeun had explained how Chan had never dreamt of falling in love again, he only ever thought of the prince he loved. As soon as Jungeun mentioned the prince, Chuu figured it out with ease. She quickly explained Felix’s dreams to Jungeun and the girl who had confessed she was a vampire was shocked to hear. The dots were connecting, Felix had the face of Chan’s long lost love, perhaps he had the soul too.

After their conversation, Chuu’s dreams had been odd, similar to how Felix had explained his to be. She saw herself in a mirror, in clothes from the past. No smile was showing as the white gown she wore was adjusted, her throat felt choked up, but she couldn’t cry. She only stayed choked up as her waist was cinched for the dress. The thought of having to be loyal to a young man she barely knew for the rest of her life - it was horrible. She didn’t want a husband, she wanted to find true love, and no boy would ever be her true love. Still, to appease her family, she had to go through with it. If she were born poor she wouldn’t have the problem of a forced marriage, but because her family were a higher class, she had to marry someone of equal or more power. She didn’t care that the husband she was paired with was a Prince. He was still a boy, she’d never fall in love with him. 

Soon she was walking down the aisle, past people of higher class, towards the boy at the end of the aisle. He looked so young, and though he tried to show a smile it was clear he was just as upset as Chuu was. Perhaps only they could see each other’s upset at the marriage, since they were both in the same boat. 

As she reached the end of the aisle and came face to face with the prince, Chuu woke up from the dream. It was dark in the apartment, but she quickly glanced at her phone and saw that it was morning. She had fallen asleep on Jungeun’s sofa, and she had woken up to find a blanket covering her. She sat up and looked around, there was a light from another room, she quickly stood up from the sofa - straightening out her costume from the previous day before making her way to the room. She poked her head around the doorway and watched the girl with ash blonde hair looking through a refrigerator - only this one was full of containers with a thick red liquid… A blood collection. 

“That must be difficult to explain to the neighbours,” Chuu whispered as she walked into the room. Jungeun spun around, holding a cup of the liquid, with some smeared around her lips as she smiled.

“Why do you think I live so high up, in the apartments up here, nobody wants to bother each other.”

“You uh… Didn’t drink any of my blood, did you?”

Jungeun shook her head quickly, “I only drink from volunteers, you know vampires aren’t supposed to enter without permission, for me it’s the same with blood - I won’t drink it without permission. That was the way Chan taught me when he found me.”

“Chan taught you? Did he… Turn you?” After Chuu had asked the question, Jungeun went silent for a moment, the hesitation gave the answer immediately, “ah, why would he do that?! I need to find Felix, I don’t trust someone who-”

“He saved me,” Jungeun quickly rushed forward to grab Chuu’s wrist, sensing she was going to try to contact her friend immediately, “your friend isn’t in danger with Chan, he’ll be safe with him… Especially if he’s a reincarnation of the prince Chan once loved. He wouldn’t have turned me if he had a choice, but when he found me I was out in the cold alone, I was close to death when I saw him. He spoke to me, told me that there was no way I’d survive even if he got me to warmth. But then he asked me if I wanted to live, I said yes - of course I did, I was so young I didn’t want to die. Then he turned me. He was lonely at the time, I guess he needed a friend - it hadn’t been too long after he had to let go of Prince Yongbok. I only saw the prince as a middle aged man but… Thinking back now, he did look like an older version of your friend. Actually,” Jungeun cocked her head to the side, “I was there when Chan met the older Yongbok, his wife was there too with their children,” her eyes looked into Chuu’s, “she had your eyes.”

Chuu remembered the dream she had, was it now her turn to have the memories? She couldn’t stop eye contact with Jungeun though, it was something hard to pull away from. A sudden flash of memory saw a woman much like Jungeun in a dress that was from a past time period, she was standing being Chan. Felix - no, it was Yongbok - introduced the family to Chan, the vampire seemed heartbroken as he greeted them. Though the woman in the background kept grabbing her attention.

The memory disappeared, she was facing Jungeun again, exactly like the woman from the past but now with ash blonde hair instead of black hair, “that was me,” she whispered, “in a past life, Felix and I married, I dreamt of it last night - he said once before that the wife in his dreams looked like me. But in our dreams, neither of us wanted to marry each other.”

“Lucky you were both reborn in a life where you wouldn’t be forced to that again, huh?” Jungeun gave a quick smile, “at least you still treated each other well in that life, even if you didn’t love one another.”

“Were you the only person Chan turned?”

A shake of the head, Jungeun released Chuu’s hand and moved around the small kitchen, placing her cup down as she did. She made her way to a drawer in the corner and opened it, pulling out a book and setting it on the counter island, “Hyunjin too, and I mean the girl, the other Hyunjin appeared to us himself once day looking for shelter since he was a lonely vampire. But first, about Hyunjin, much like me, Chan stopped her from dying,” she opened the book, and turned it to Chuu, showing a page of drawings, it was clear they were all done by different people, “we put this book together, there were people we didn’t want to forget, for me, I didn’t want to forget my mother,” she pointed to a sketch of a woman, “for Jinnie, like me, he chose his mother. Chan obviously sketched the prince,” she pointed to a boy, Chuu was taken aback - even though she knew that Felix was a reincarnation of the royal boy, the drawing looked so much like Felix it was slightly scary. “Then, Hyunjin - Aeongie, she chose a former lover, much like Chan but… She didn’t want to remember him for anything good. She wanted to remember the man who betrayed her.”

Chuu looked at the drawing of the man, it was clearly drawn with anger and resentment, she looked back up at Jungeun with wide eyes, “how did he betray her?”

“He tried to kill her.”

“What?” 

“He took her out to the woods one day, just as a walk, that’s all she thought it was. But he had a plan. Her family didn’t have enough money for his liking, he only found that out after their engagement. There was no way to back out of it, well, he figured one way out. The woods weren’t occupied often, it was easy for him to lie back then, he simply told everyone she ran away. In reality, he had stabbed her, left her there to bleed to death. His one mistake? Choosing nighttime to make the move. She screamed, Chan and I heard it from the house and immediately went to search for the screamer. We managed to track her down by the scent of her blood, when we found her he had gone. But we made it in time. Chan did the same he did for me, asked for permission before turning her. She obviously accepted.”

“That man, what happened to him?”

“He lived to regret his attempt,” Jungeun looked up with an almost too sweet look on her face, it scared Chuu slightly but as Jungeun saw the girl’s worry she quickly went to explain it, “we didn’t kill him! Well… Not directly.”

“Wh-what?”

Jungeun sighed, “for all he knew, he murdered Hyunjin and let her die, he was never expecting to see her again. She could have murdered him as revenge, but instead, driving him insane was the way to go. I helped her with it, I visited him one day pretending to move in next to him... We’d swap places when he wasn’t looking, making it look like he kept seeing me as his former love. It didn’t take long for him to go mad,” she had a look of guilt for a second, “he died not too long after, Hyunjin and Chan said it was deserved.”

“And they’re right! He tried to kill her because she didn’t have enough money? I would have ripped his throat out with my teeth if I was a vampire-”

“We don’t agree with violence,” Jungeun shook her head quickly, “driving him mad with guilt, that was much better. We didn’t kill him, but we did cause his death… Though if you think about it, he caused his own death.”

“So I know about you and Hyunjin, what about the other Hyunjin?”

“I told you, he found us since he didn’t want to be a vampire on his own, I remember the day he found us,” she let out a small giggle, “he showed up at our door all proud and excited like ‘I heard you’re adopting vampires! Well I need a new family’, ah, Chan instantly tried to turn him away, his intention was never to raise us, he just saved us from death. Hyunjin wouldn’t take no for an answer though, he persisted,” she laughed at a memory, “he came in and said ‘don’t worry, I won’t flirt with your girlfriends, I’m gay’,” she paused once again to laugh, “all three of us went ‘so am I’-”

“But didn’t Aeongie date a man.”

“Well, she says she identifies as bisexual but I don’t think she wants to date a man again after what happened.”

“Ah, I understand.”

“So, Jinnie came in anyway, he introduced himself but as soon as he said his name was Hyunjin, Aeongie wanted him to leave. She couldn’t have another Hyunjin in the house. They were either side of the door, both pushing on it trying to overpower the other one. You wouldn’t suspect they started off that way considering now they’re like a chaotic dynamic duo. They’re always working together to prank me and Chan, even after hundreds of years, they still pull off pranks without a struggle.”

“Do you ever get tired of it?”

“You know, I don’t think I do, it makes me happy seeing them having fun!”

“We have such a chaotic group, but when it’s needed, we’re all there for each other.”

“You know what’s strange, I’ve known of Hyunjin for a while but I never knew he was a vampire.”

“Most of your friends don’t know, Jisung does… But if you’re going to fool around with a vampire, knowing they’re a vampire makes it much more fun.”

Chuu’s eyes widened, “Hyunjin and Jisung?”

The pair continued to discuss their friends, finding out more that they may not have known about each other’s respective groups. Chuu was in no rush to return home that day, if Felix was safe then she felt safe too. Jungeun seemed like a sweet and honest person, there was no reason for Chuu not to believe her.


	10. Silk Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by more memories, Felix explores the house to find a room that showed up in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter but I hope you're enjoying it so far!

Chan felt soft beneath Felix, like a pillow that Felix never wanted to let go of. Chan was peaceful and Felix found it beautiful, it brought back memories of his past life where he’d secretly cuddle with the vampire in a beautiful bed with satin sheets that slipped easily beneath his skin. Sure the sheets weren’t the best when their nights got intimate but it was still fun for them both. As soon as he remembered the bedding, it sparked his curiosity. He slowly lifted himself up from Chan, careful not to wake the vampire. Chan stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Felix slowly ventured around the house, he wondered if Chan kept the room as he had it in the memories Felix could recall. He was careful not to let the stairs creak, he didn’t want to disrupt Chan’s sleep. Upstairs, the hallway led two ways, but he let his instinct take him to the left. Letting his memories guide him took him to Chan’s house, and it worked again to take him to the bedroom. When he opened the door, he was taken into a world of memories once again. 

Giggling as Chan embraced him at the waist, they’d fall onto the bed together and kisses would lead to biting which both of them enjoyed.

Gripping the satin sheets as they made love until he lost feeling in his hands.

Laying in bed together after spending an energetic night together, they simply spent time tracing their fingers along each other’s skin after they had tired themselves out.

In between all the memories of love, he remembered the room being bare, which confused him. All his active memories took place in the room that looked exactly as it did now, but the prince had seen it bare too.

“You found my bedroom,” Chan’s voice made Felix jump, the human spun around and looked into the eyes of the vampire, Chan didn’t seem angry at all, in fact he had a smile on his face, “I sensed the warmth had gone and woke up, why are you being so sneaky?” he stepped forward and slipped his arms around the boy’s waist, “wanted to have a little look around?”

“I just… Had a memory, I saw the bedroom so… I wanted to find it.”

Chan slowly backed Felix into the room, earning a chuckle from him as he did, “well, now you found it - let’s change our cuddle spot to here, huh?”

“This looks almost exactly the same as the memory, you haven’t changed it in all that time?”

“I tried, but each time, I just hated myself, it felt like I was trying to get rid of the memory of Yongbok. He had this room decorated for me, after making love on the sofa, he decided I needed a bedroom that wasn’t just the coffin in the cellar. This room was his design, how could I get rid of it.”

“Well, as long as you change the bed sheets, it should be fine!”

“Of course I change them,” Chan laughed, he moved his hands slightly lower and easily lifted Felix from the ground - Felix’s legs went around Chan’s waist for extra support. He didn’t need to hold on for too long though, Chan had sat down on the bed so Felix was not sitting on his lap facing him. They sat in silence for a moment before Chan slowly leaned in to place his lips against Felix’s again.

“This already seems like a better idea than the sofa,” Felix whispered against Chan’s lips, Chan let out a low laugh and pulled Felix down - now they were laying on the bed, Felix found a comfortable position to cuddle Chan again. One leg hooked over Chan’s, his arm over his chest. The bed was just as comfortable as the memories had made it seem. He buried his face against Chan’s neck, the vampire let out a long sigh as he settled again. 

The silk sheets were slightly cold, but soon warmed up underneath them. Felix felt comfortable with Chan, he wasn’t sure if the vampire was going to sleep or not but laying in silence with him was nice - it felt like they were bonding even in the silence.


	11. An Intimate Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Jisung get a surprise when one of Jisung's friends returns to the house to find a lost belonging, but they end up giving him an invitation that's just as surprising.

Hyunjin liked to rest throughout the day, Jisung was more than aware of that, and he didn’t mind doing his own work in the dark of his office. Hyunjin was only in the room next to him, laying out on the sofa - he didn’t want to be too far away from Jisung, plus the curtains downstairs were much better at keeping the sunlight out. The sound of Jisung typing was actually relaxing to Hyunjin, simple, quick, it was continuous as well - almost rhythmic. 

The rhythm was thrown when there was a knock at the door, Hyunjin glared in the direction of the door and stood up from the sofa, pausing as Jisung rushed past.

“Stay in here, it’s still light outside, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Hyunjin sat on the sofa with a frown, but he listened to whoever Jisung was greeting. 

“Sungie, I think I left my phone here at the party, is it okay if I look for it?”

“Uh, if you stay here, I’ll find it for you!”

“Don’t worry, I think I know where it is, I’ll grab it.”

The door closed and Hyunjin took the opportunity to stand up from the sofa, he walked over to the archway that looked out to the front door, his eyes meeting the eyes of the boy who had just entered. 

“O-oh, sorry I didn’t realise you had company,” the boy looked down nervously.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Hyunjin announced, almost as if threatening him slightly, the boy looked up again and gave a quick nod.

“Right, okay,” the boy brushed past Hyunjin and decided to search through the living room, Hyunjin looked at Jisung who was staring back at him looking much less than happy. 

“What?” Hyunjin gave a smile as he held out his arms towards Jisung, gesturing for him to come closer.

Jisung didn’t give in to the affection, he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the door, “why did you say that to Minho? I would have liked to tell my friends myself.”

“It’s just one-”

“Just don’t say anything else… Before you end up spilling that you’re not so human,” Jisung whispered, “he’ll just get his phone and go, just let him.”

“Sung,” Hyunjin’s voice was soft, “I’m sorry,” he made his way over to Jisung and placed his arms around his waist, “I’ll make it up to you later, yeah?” Hyunjin placed a quick kiss on Jisung’s forehead and made his way back into the living room. 

“It’s too dark in here.”

The sound of curtains opening was the most terrifying sound Hyunjin had heard, he ran and fell behind the sofa, feeling a sting from the sunlight as he crossed it for a second, “are you trying to commit murder?!”

“Minho, close the curtain!” Jisung ran into the room, Hyunjin heard a confused ‘huh’ from the guest, but the curtains soon closed and the room was dark again. Hyunjin slowly poked his head up over the back of the sofa, Jisung was looking at him with a worried expression. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I mostly avoided it,” he slowly stood up and glared at the boy who had opened the curtains, “ah, just walk right on in and act like this is your own home, don’t worry, just kill the homeowner’s boyfriend whilst you’re at it!”

“What?” 

Jisung looked between his friend and his boyfriend, adding somewhat of a warning glare as he turned to Hyunjin, “h-he’s just being dramatic,” Jisung tried to explain, his attention turning back to Minho, “he hasn’t had much sleep, the uh, the sunlight gives him a headache when he hasn’t slept.”

“Jisung…” Minho’s eyes stayed on the nervous friend, and Hyunjin kept his eyes on the guest.

“I’m telling the truth, he’s just dramatic-”

Minho stepped closer to Jisung, it was tempting for Hyunjin to jump over the sofa and pull Jisung away but he couldn’t be possessive of Jisung, that wouldn’t be fair. The guest’s eyes were focused on Jisung’s neck, Hyunjin had still left the bite unhealed - usually a vampire could heal the wounds they left but Jisung often liked it when his wound went unhealed, he claimed it made him feel edgy - even if he was just walking around the house. “Scared of the sunlight, leaving bite marks,” Minho’s eyes went over to Hyunjin, the blonde cocked his head to the side slowly, he knew the human was figuring him out, he wouldn’t tell him he was wrong, “no, vampires aren’t real, you’re just… Strange.”

Hyunjin let out a laugh suddenly, making both humans jump, “that’s not very nice, you’d rather me be strange than immortal.”

“Ah, well, you are pretty strange,” Jisung nervously laughed, his eyes flashing warning again at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin only rolled his eyes, “ah give it up, baby,” he moved past the sofa and hooked his finger under Jisung’s chin, “tell him the truth.”

“The truth?”

Jisung whined, “Hyunjin… I don’t know if it’s the smartest thing.”

“He won’t be in danger, I’ll make sure to look after your friends,” Hyunjin tutted, he pushed a strand of Jisung’s hair back and gave him a sweet look that involved his doey eyes, “I promise.”

“He _is_ a vampire? Really?” Minho’s eyes went wide, “vampires are real?”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “you wanna find out?” He let out a low chuckle.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Minho stepped back, “but you hurt Jisung, you drank his blood? That’s-”

“It’s not what you think,” Jisung covered the mark on his neck and laughed, “actually uh…”

“It’s a sex thing,” Hyunjin spoke honestly, “Jisung gets off to me drinking his blood, and I get off to the taste of it.”

Jisung’s cheeks were slightly pink as Hyunjin spoke, but he continued the explanation, “it actually feels much better than you’d think.”

Minho nodded slowly, he cleared his throat and turned away, “right well, I should find my phone,” he turned away from the couple and continued to look around the room, Hyunjin kept his eyes on Minho, watching as the boy ran his own fingers over his neck where the bite had been on Jisung. Hyunjin looked at his boyfriend curiously, seeing Jisung was busy watching Minho as well.

“He’s curious,” Hyunjin whispered, “and you… Your blood is pumping faster, huh? I know this,” he leaned in close, “you’re nervous around him, it’s not because of me being a vampire…”

“I just… Had a thought,” Jisung admitted, he looked to Hyunjin and gave a small smile, “it’s going to sound weird, I don’t want to upset you with it but… Do you think Minho’s attractive?”

Hyunjin eyes went to the boy who was still searching for his phone, as the boy bent over to check the sofa, Hyunjin let a smile show quickly, he looked to Jisung quickly, “he is. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Jisung’s arm went around Hyunjin’s waist, he bit his lower lip as he looked into the eyes of his boyfriend, “what if… I mean, you said yourself you want a more exciting time in the bedroom, right? What if we asked him…” Jisung didn’t finish his sentence but Hyunjin understood immediately, he slipped out of Jisung’s arms and made his way to the boy who was searching for his phone. Minho stood up, immediately backing into Hyunjin, he jumped and spun around. He was about to fall back onto the sofa but Hyunjin quickly caught him by his waist.

“Do you want to know what it feels like? Being bitten?”

“Uh,” Minho looked over to Jisung, “you two are dating, this is probably inappropriate…”

“You’re scaring him,” Jisung scolded Hyunjin, “we should just… Ask.”

“Ask me what?”

“Do you want to have a threesome?” Hyunjin flashed a smile that seemed almost sweet, too sweet for the question that was asked.

Minho softened up however, finding it easy to relax after the question had been asked, Hyunjin and Jisung let Minho sit down on the sofa. He didn’t seem too taken aback by the question, only slightly curious as to how they came to that question. Though after a moment of thought he gave a nod, the smile showing on his face, “okay, yes, we can do that. Uh, not right now though, I have to get back to mine. I can come back later though.”

“No rush,” Hyunjin shrugged, “we can wait as long as you need.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, and,” Hyunjin reached into his pocked and pulled out a phone, waving it in front of Minho, “this is yours.”

“You had it in your pocket?” Jisung slapped Hyunjin’s shoulder, as Minho snatched the phone, “why were you hiding it?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “I thought I could spook him a little bit and get him to leave, but your idea of a threesome is much better. I bet your blood tastes sweeter than Jisung’s,” he turned to Minho and flashed a smile.

“What? My blood doesn’t taste sweet enough?” Jisung pouted, “you didn’t seem to think that last night when you-”

“I’m trying to flirt,” Hyunjin placed a finger over Jisung’s lips without looking, and Jisung instantly silenced.

Minho let out a quick laugh, “well, I’ll get going now, I’ll be back later, actually… Tomorrow. I’ll let you know in advance…”

“Ah, make sure to get properly clean beforehand,” Hyunjin instructed, Minho paused as he stood up, turning back to Hyunjin and raising an eyebrow.

“O-oh, you want to… Okay, I’ll do that,” he smiled sweetly, “I’ll see you soon then.”

“See you soon,” Hyunjin waved a hand, “if you come by when it’s dark, I’ll be stronger then,” he winked and Jisung leaned against him suddenly to gain his attention. As Minho left the room, Hyunjin looked down to Jisung, “what do you want?”

“You don’t flirt with me that much.”

“That’s because you’re annoying.”

“Oh…”

“I’m kidding,” Hyunjin broke out into a smile, he swiftly moved, swinging his leg over and straddling Jisung’s lap before hovering his lips close to Jisung’s neck - by now Jisung instinctively tilted his head to the side to show his neck more. Hyunjin let out a heavy breath against Jisung’s skin, “you know I’m always hungry for you Sungie.”

“Soon you’ll have two meals,” Jisung teased, “and if it works well… Maybe you can have two meals every night.”

“Mm,” Hyunjin pressed his lips against Jisung’s skin, “one of you each night, that way you won’t be too drained.”

“Watching you drink from Minho? Ah, that will be so hot.”

“You don’t mind getting in a bloody mess, do you Sungie? I’d love to make a grand feast of it,” he chuckled darkly, “blood smeared over your bodies, I’ll drink his blood and then kiss you, I want you to taste his blood.”

“Ah, you’re such a horny blood drinker, huh?” Jisung teased, “have a snack now, we’ll still be good to go later.”

“Of course, Sir,” Hyunjin chuckled before sinking his teeth into Jisung, every time this happened Jisung released a similar moan and it made Hyunjin more thirsty than before. Jisung’s hands pressed against Hyunjin’s back, holding him close as the vampire drank his blood. It had been almost a year since they had been together, but they felt as if they had been together much longer. Though they loved to annoy each other, it all came from love, Hyunjin would never want to let Jisung go, and Jisung never wanted to lose Hyunjin - there was no harm in adding someone new to their relationship. Whilst they loved each other dearly, sometimes they needed something extra and this was their chance. 

Though they both had a high sex drive, especially more recently, they weren’t only focused on that. Hyunjin spent plenty of time with Jisung, helping him whenever he was working, even cooking food for the human - though he didn’t eat it himself… But Jisung would allow Hyunjin to feed from him more those nights to make up for it and if Hyunjin was really lucky, when their nights turned intimate, Jisung would beg him to drink the blood from his thighs - and that was Hyunjin’s favourite place to drink from. Jisung wished he had told Felix more about having a vampire boyfriend since his friend was now pursuing one, but maybe he should wait for him to find out by himself… And as for Minho, Jisung couldn’t spoil what Hyunjin had in store for him, as long as Minho wanted to join their relationship that was, they couldn’t force him into it. But one night or many nights, it was something they were all looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, please let me know what you think! I really like writing this fic but it motivates me to know what people think about my writing <3


	12. The Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan takes Felix out on a late night date, though Felix starts to worry Chan might only like him for the prince he used to be.

Felix had fallen asleep at some point, waking up as Chan sat up from the bed, normally Felix wasn’t too fond of wasting the days with sleep, but he had been comfortable with the vampire so he didn’t mind - plus now he got to spend the night with him, which would probably be far better for Chan. The vampire turned to him and gave a half smile that made Felix want to melt on the spot. 

“The sun has gone down,” Chan stated matter of factly, of all the years of living he didn’t need to see it physically to know, “want to go on a date?”

“A date in the dark?” Felix sat up slowly, “where would we go?”

“There’s a park I like to visit, it used to be part of the palace, but a lot has changed over the years.”

“Ah, you used to meet Yongbok there?”

Chan gave a nod, “we’d hide behind hedges, make out on the grass, ah I remember him giggling and clinging onto me. He was so beautiful.”

Even though he was the reincarnation of Yongbok, Felix wasn’t sure how he felt about hearing Chan’s memories of the prince. Was he planning on remaking every memory of Yongbok with Felix? He wasn’t too sure on how to feel about that, perhaps Chan would let the idea go soon. Felix would give him a chance, he’d confront him about it if he needed to. For now he’d go along with it, Chan wouldn’t make every single thing a memory of Yongbok. They’d make new memories together easily. 

Felix had mentioned he needed to return Jisung’s bike, so as they walked out of the forest, with Felix keeping Jisung’s bike alongside him. Chan spoke fondly as they walked, remembering walks with Yongbok and how the prince would often grow tired during the walks and how he’d beg for Chan to carry him on his back. Chan turned with Felix with a bright smile, “I can carry you if you need me to!”

“I don’t need that,” Felix shook his head, “I have a lot of energy.”

“Well if your legs start to ache, let me know,” he hovered close, his arm slipping around Felix’s waist, “I’ll support you all you need.”

“Thanks,” Felix looked down at the handlebar of the bike, “we have to stop by Jisung’s house first but… I don’t remember how to get there from here, when I came to your house I was following instinct, I don’t remember the way out.”

“I know the way to Jisung’s house,” Chan laughed softly, “remember, he’s my friend.”

“Oh, right,” Felix nodded, “well, we need to go that way then.”

“Right, and then we’ll get to our date, hm?”

Felix gave a nod, smiling up at Chan again, “yes, our date. Just walking around a dark park? I would have made a picnic if I had time to prepare,” Felix let out a small laugh, “you don’t eat food, do you?”

“I can, but I prefer not to, it’s easier to have an all blood diet.”

“Ah, well then I guess you get to have a picnic but I’ll be left to starve,” he pouted as he placed his hand on his stomach, “poor me.”

“We’ll get you a snack from Jisung’s,” Chan shrugged.

Chan led the way, keeping his arm around Felix’s waist as they walked. Felix liked Chan’s arm there, though it was weird as he remembered he had only met Chan the previous night. They were already so close, and it seemed like Chan already didn’t want to let Felix go… Was it only because he was Yongbok’s reincarnation? Felix didn’t want to keep thinking of his past life, but he couldn’t shake the feeling, he was scared Chan would only be in it for the past life instead of his new life - surely his new life was different from Yongbok’s, would Chan even want to know the differences?

Felix recognised Jisung’s backyard immediately, he rushed forward, breaking away from Chan’s arm and rushing to place the bike back in its place. Once he put the bike down, he turned to Chan and flashed a sweet smile, “Chan, I’m glad we’re no longer in the forest, it’s kind of scary in the dark.”

“It’s okay, I’ll be here to protect you always,” Chan caught up to Felix and then led him into Jisung’s house through the back door. Felix had been to Jisung’s often, he was surprised his friend didn’t lock the back door when his garden led to the woods. Chan flicked on the light in the kitchen and looked around, “Jisung, Hyunjin!” He called out the names, “we’re taking some of your food!”

There was a sudden crash, and the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs, Felix looked as Jisung appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, only in a t-shirt and his underwear. His eyes went straight to Felix, “you stole my bike and now you’re stealing my food!?”

“He’s hungry,” Chan pouted, “let him eat, you’ve got plenty of food here, you won’t eat it all by yourself.”

“You’d be surprised,” a voice appeared from behind Jisung, Felix looked as Hyunjin appeared behind the homeowner, he was shirtless, only in a pair of sweatpants, his arm went around Jisung’s waist - it was at that point Felix noticed the blood stains on Jisung’s shirt and the red smear around Hyunjin’s lips, “he can eat plenty.”

“Yeah, I like to have a full stomach,” Jisung patted his belly and gave a smile which showed his cheeks, “the more I eat, the easier it is for Hyunjin to feed.”

“Mm, if I feed on him when he’s on an empty stomach, he’ll faint. Trust me, we found that out the hard way.”

Chan gave a nod, “well Felix has an empty stomach, what if I want to feed on him tonight?”

Felix’s eyes instantly went to Chan, he had let him drink some of his blood the previous night, but the idea of Chan ‘feeding on him’ made him slightly nervous. Jisung seemed to notice the nerves, he moved away from Hyunjin and made his way to Felix’s side, setting his hand on his friend’s shoulder to comfort him. His attention then turned to Chan who was watching the interaction curiously, “you shouldn’t feed on him if he’s not ready, you only met yesterday, it took Hyunjin and I months to get to the feeding stage.”

“I wasn’t serious,” Chan turned to search for food from the cupboards, “but I already tasted his blood last night, and anyway, he’s Yongbok, we may have met yesterday but we’ve been connected for a while,” he glanced over his shoulder and gave a smile.

“I don’t want you to drink my blood tonight,” Felix whispered, all eyes now on him, “I know I asked you to bite me yesterday but I had also been drinking and I just wanted to see the evidence that you were a vampire.”

Chan turned fully to face Felix, he gave a nod, “that’s okay, Felix, I’m sorry for mentioning it.”

“It’s okay, I must be confusing,” he let out a laugh, “one second I’m tracking you down to kiss you and the next I’m scared of you feeding from me.”

“You’re fine Felix,” Chan was cheerful, so sweet as he approached Felix, he lifted his hand slowly to his cheek and stroked Felix’s skin with his thumb, “we’ll move at a pace you’re okay with. That’s how we were before.”

Another mention of Yongbok? Felix didn’t mean to, but he let out an irritated sigh and pulled away from Chan. It felt awkward now, the other three watching him waiting for his next move, his eyes met Chan’s again and the vampire seemed nervous, taken aback by Felix’s reaction. Being watched by three of them was daunting, he cleared his throat and folded his arms, “we clearly interrupted you two,” his focus went back onto the other couple, “we’ll get going, sorry for intruding.”

“You don’t want to take anything to eat?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “there’s some-”

“No, I’m fine, I’m not really that hungry,” Felix lied, he avoided eye contact with all three boys now, “let’s go Chan, I want to experience our first date.”

Chan nodded, understanding Felix’s request, he moved to hold Felix’s hand and Felix immediately went along with him. Jisung and Hyunjin only watched as the pair left the house for their date, sharing a glance with each other as they were alone. 

Felix held tight to Chan’s hand, he could start new memories with Chan as long as the vampire would accept them. Perhaps it was selfish, but he wanted Chan to love _Felix_ , not Yongbok. Chan led the way again, keeping hold of Felix’s hand as if he’d run away at the first chance. Felix wouldn’t think of running away, though every mention of their past life made it tempting. His mind was almost taunting him, he had just met Chan the night before and he had already gone through so many emotions because of him, fear, curiosity, admiration, and now he was anxious. No matter what he’d do, Chan might always think of Yongbok - would Felix have to put up with that? It shouldn’t have hurt too much, it wasn’t as if Chan was talking about a random ex, he was talking about a past lover who happened to be reincarnated as Felix and yet… It was torturing Felix. 

“Here we are,” Chan announced proudly as they reached the park, “it’s changed so much over time,” he smiled sweetly and pulled Felix close so he could place his arm around his shoulder, “but it’s still beautiful.”

“I don’t think I’ve been here at night before,” Felix admitted as he held onto the hand that was draped over his shoulder, “it looks nice in the streetlights.”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Chan pointed to an area, “over here, it’s the best point to see the moon.”

The spot was in the middle of the grass. Looking up to the open sky, there were clouds that passed but the moon shone fully, Chan was right, it was a great point to see the moon. Felix preferred the stars, whilst Chan stayed focused on basking in the moonlight, Felix’s eyes explored the stars, finding the constellations he could remember.

“Yongbok loved the moon.”

Felix’s chest grew heavy suddenly, he tried to keep his speech steady, “I prefer the stars.”

“Really?” Chan sounded almost hurt by the comment, Felix turned to look into his eyes as he gave a firm nod.

“There’s so many of them to see, wherever you look you see more, but the moon… It’s just there, there’s nothing more, nothing new, stars seem to change all the time. You’ve lived so long Chan, you focus on the moon, the moon remains the same all the time, but sometimes you should look at the stars. The stars change over time, sometimes they die out. If you don’t look at the stars you don’t see the changes.”

“That’s just it though,” Chan shrugged, “I like the moon, it’s a constant, everything else in my life is changing. The moon remains the same, the cycle doesn’t change.”

“Perhaps you’re the moon,” Felix whispered, “I’m a star.”

“I always thought of Yongbok as the moon.”

“He was a star, a star that died out. I’m a new star, one that seems to be in the same place as the old star, but that’s just from the view down here. In reality, I’m a million miles away from where the old star was.”

Chan stated silent, he seemed to understand Felix’s words, he stayed quiet. Felix took the silence as an invitation and settled against Chan, the vampire welcomed him with ease. They relaxed on the grass, it was just them and the starry night sky. Felix would have never imagined himself in this spot, but he was here, with Chan. He was comfortable. The night was easy from there, they talked about the stars, the wildlife, and their friends. Simple discussions that helped them bond more. It was all they really needed.


	13. Three Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Jisung spend the night with Minho as promised, an experimental and messy night that could connect them for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW!!!! 
> 
> If you're not comfortable reading then you can skip, there won't be any plot missing if you do <3

Jisung looked at the clock, nerves in stomach as they awaited their guest. Hyunjin had set up the bed. They had plenty of experience with bloodplay, many sheets had been lost due to their fun, so when they knew things were going to get extremely heated, they’d change it to a set of bedsheets that were already stained. Sure it might not have looked too welcoming but it was cleanest for them. 

It had been a few days since the initial invitation, Minho had messaged Jisung the day after the conversation, letting him know he was still up for it but he was nervous so they suggested it was better to wait a few days. Finally, they had the message from Minho that he was ready. Ever since the message, Jisung had been clearly nervous, his nerves didn’t seem to die down at all. 

Once Hyunjin had changed the bed to the black sheets that barely showed the previous marks of blood, he found Jisung pacing in the living room, his teeth busy chewing at the nail of index finger. Hyunjin let out a small chuckle as he snuck up to Jisung from behind and wrapped his arms around him, “why are you so nervous, huh? Scared of what he’ll think about you?”

“Yeah,” Jisung responded quickly, he spun around to face Hyunjin and quickly buried his face into the vampire’s neck, “it’s just… Well, the thing is, I’ve known Minho for years, and I always thought he was really hot…”

“Ah, and now you’re going to have sex with your vampire boyfriend and your crush, don’t be nervous Sungie, we’re going to make it a night to remember for all of us,” he placed a kiss on the top of Jisung’s head, “how can I get you to ease up, hm?”

Jisung shuffled, lifting his head to look into Hyunjin’s eyes, “Minho’s going to be here soon, but,” he rolled his hips forward against Hyunjin, “why don’t we get ready now?”

“That’ll help you feel less nervous?”

“Yeah,” a hissed whisper begged for Hyunjin’s attention, and the vampire delivered. Hyunjin returned a hip roll to Jisung before slowly crouching down, hovering his face close to Jisung’s body as he did, he let his hands trail down behind him. His fingers teased Jisung as they ghosted past his torso, Hyunjin was already on his knees, face centimeters away from his slowly growing erection - as his hands reached Jisung’s belt, they dropped down to his side.. Having Hyunjin in that area just sped up the arousal for Jisung, as he thought back of fond memories of Hyunjin on his knees for him. Though often Jisung would also gift Hyunjin in return, it was mostly Hyunjin who would be on his knees. Besides, when Hyunjin was down, he had access to Jisung’s thighs which could sometimes end up covered in bites if the nights became intense, though with the bites on Jisung’s thighs he’d always heal them over the next morning so it wasn’t too painful for Jisung to move. At this current point, all Hyunjin wanted to do was tease Jisung, he nudged his nose forward, chuckling as Jisung reacted to the contact. For Hyunjin, spending time working Jisung’s arousal was possibly the best part of their intimacy. He said Minho would be there soon, did it matter if they got a bit of a head start? If it helped to calm Jisung’s nerves it shouldn’t matter. Hyunjin lifted one of his hands again, running it up Jisung’s leg. Hyunjin loved Jisung’s choice in clothes, he loved it most when he wore jeans with tears in them. He ran his thumb over an exposed patch of skin, directing his gaze up towards Jisung before flicking the skin. Jisung flinched back and let out a yelp, pouting down at Hyunjin.

“What was that for?”

“Just helping to get you in the mood,” Hyunjin chuckled, he quickly kissed the patch he had flicked his finger against, Hyunjin knew all too well what Jisung liked, and this was one of them. One of Jisung’s hands was placed on the top of Hyunjin’s head, stroking the blonde hair gently. He closed his eyes as he felt the force of Hyunjin’s hand against his erection. He palmed the slowly growing bulge. Jisung hummed out a quiet moan, his fingers clutching to Hyunjin’s hair for a moment. 

Hyunjin pressed slightly harder, earning another moan from Jisung. It just made Hyunjin chuckle, he pulled back to look up for a moment, Jisung’s eyes were still closed and whilst they were Hyunjin slowly unzipped his jeans, tugging them down slowly. He smiled as Jisung’s arousal became more obvious as they were only covered by the boxers.

“It’s tempting,” Hyunjin began to whisper, staring up waiting for his boyfriend’s gaze, “to take you in my mouth right now, but I’ll wait. I guess I’ll have to be patient.”

“Start now,” Jisung whispered, “we don’t have to finish, but get me started, we can begin quickly when Minho gets here.”

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate, he pulled on Jisung’s boxers, seeing Jisung’s cock spring free from the material was almost hypnotic to Hyunjin. His erection had fully grown by now, Hyunjin’s teasing worked. Hyunjin took the tip of Jisung’s cock in his mouth and sucked gently, simply as if he were sucking on a lollipop. Jisung loved the small touches the most. Hyunjin’s hand made contact with Jisung’s balls, carefully playing with them as he continued to suck on his tip. Jisung could feel his cock twitch as Hyunjin played with him, how dare he have this power over him. 

Hyunjin was tempted to take all of Jisung in, but knowing Minho would be here soon, he couldn’t get Jisung finished too soon, besides they were still just in the middle of the living room, if he wanted to treat Jisung properly then Jisung would end up with his knees buckling as he came which would end up messy for them both. Instead, Hyunjin forced himself to pull away, “when Minho gets here,” he slowly stood up, coming face to face with Jisung as his expression turned into disappointment, “you think he’s going to want to start straight away? If I keep playing with you, you’ll be too close, you’ll probably cum as soon as he walks in the door.”

“Ah, you know me well I guess.”

“Exactly,” Hyunjin hummed, “you should wait upstairs, but then again I wouldn’t trust you on your own, you’ll play with yourself and make a mess, won’t you?”

Jisung gave a nod, “I’m so easy to read, huh?”

“Mm,” Hyunjin reached down, wrapping his hand around Jisung’s cock and gently stroking him as he leaned in for a quick kiss, “you’re so cute, my Sungie,” a quick whisper against his lips, Jisung’s eyes opened to look into Hyunjin’s as the vampire continued to speak, “we’ll have a new friend soon, hm, another boyfriend if he wants. Aren’t you excited for that?” The question was answered by Jisung’s cock once again twitching slightly, leading Hyunjin to laugh, “two boys for you to ruin nightly? Hm?” Hyunjin brought his other hand to brush Jisung’s hair back, “you know, maybe one night I could have both of you inside of me if Minho’s up for it.”

“Ahh,” Jisung shivered slightly and gripped onto Hyunjin’s shoulders, “how do you make me feel so good just with words.”

“I have a way with words,” Hyunjin threw in a wink and then pulled his hands away from Jisung, “pull your pants back up, we’ll settle down and wait for Minho, but don’t worry darling, I’ll make sure you don’t lose your arousal,” Hyunjin chuckled, he made his way over to the sofa and Jisung quickly followed, he cuddled up to the vampire, nuzzling against his neck. 

“You tease me so much and then let me suffer,” he whined, “what if Minho’s not here for another hour? I can go for two rounds.”

Hyunjin raised a judgemental eyebrow at Jisung’s claim, “I doubt that, Sungie, you’ll be crying that you’re too tired,” he chuckled and kissed Jisung’s forehead, his hand settled over Jisung’s erection that had now been covered by his underwear again, he didn’t move his hand much, it was as if he was just keeping Jisung’s cock warm with his hand, “he’ll be here soon, we can start with some kissing, yeah?”

“Mm, good thinking,” Jisung nodded, “can I kiss him first? Is that okay with you?”

“Of course, like you said, you’ve had a crush on him for a while.”

The knock at the door made both of the boyfriends look to it suddenly, Jisung’s smile grew wider, and Hyunjin loved seeing his boyfriend’s happiness, he quickly kissed Jisung’s cheek.

“You can answer the door if you want Sungie, but you’re only in your underwear.”

Jisung didn’t seem to care, he rushed to the front door, Hyunjin managed to see past the doorframe into the hallway, seeing that Jisung hid himself from waist down below the door. The boy they invited nervously entered, with a bag hanging from his shoulder.

“Ah, he’s already planning on moving in,” Hyunjin teased, he jumped up from the sofa and made his way to the entrance of the living room, leaning up against the doorframe, “why does your bag look so full.”

“I have all my showering stuff in here, plus pajamas, I figured I’d stay the night… Is that okay?”

Jisung gave an eager nod, “yes of course! You’re so cute, bringing all that stuff,” he chuckled and held out his hand to take Minho’s bag, at that point Minho noticed Jisung was only in his underwear and his cheeks turned slightly pink as his bag was taken away. 

“Oh, you uh-”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin spoke up, “we had a little bit of a head start, I had to calm him down.”

Minho bit his lower lip as he tried not to picture what the couple may have been up to. He shrugged and then slowly began to speak, “that’s… Fair. I mean uh,” he cleared his throat and then began to smile, “actually, I had to calm myself down when I was showering, not fully but-”

“Cute,” Jisung cooed, “Hyunjin even set up the bed ready for us.”

“It can get messy,” a quick shrug from the vampire, “as long as you’re okay with my drinking your blood.”

“Does it hurt much? Or does it feel like a cat bite?”

“A cat bite?” Hyunjin cocked his head.

“Mhm, my cats bite me a lot so I’m used to that.”

“Then you’ll be ready for me,” Hyunjin chuckled.

Jisung nodded eagerly, “it feels really good during sex, when Hyunjin is on bottom, he bites way more,” Jisung hummed, “you know Minho, we were thinking we could have Hyunjin in the middle and you on the bottom. Does that sound good?”

Minho nodded, “that sounds amazing.”

Jisung cleared his throat and looked around, the moment suddenly turning awkward for the trio, “so, uh… Should we… Start?”

Minho let out a soft laugh and approached his long time friend, “you’re so eager, aren’t you?” He pinched Jisung’s cheek and then glanced by to Hyunjin, “is he always like this?”

Hyunjin just nodded, his arms folded in front of him, “always.”

“Nice,” Minho’s eyes met Jisung’s again, he gave a smile as they did, “so… Lead the way, Jisung.”

Jisung eagerly ran up the stairs, carrying Minho’s overnight bag with ease, Minho followed Jisung up and Hyunjin tailed the duo. He couldn’t help but watch Minho’s ass as he followed him up the stairs, in the jeans Minho was wearing, his ass was perfectly curved and his thighs seemed just as perfect. Hyunjin couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into those thighs. He licked his lips as the thought settled in his mind, drinking the blood of Minho and Jisung seemed delicious for him. He was deciding in his mind how the time would go, he needed to make both boys feel as much pleasure as possible - the more pleasure for them, the more blood for him. Maybe it was slightly selfish but at least he was thinking of them as well. 

Once in the bedroom, Jisung collapsed onto the bed and let out a sigh and then looked up to the other two boys, his eyes went to Minho, “oh these bed sheets, they’re specifically for messy bloody sex, I think Hyunjin is really excited for this.”

“I’ll spill plenty, but I won’t let you bleed too much.”

“He’s good at knowing when enough is enough,” Jisung waggled his eyebrows and sat up, patting next to him as he did. Minho took the invitation and sat beside Jisung, watching him for a moment as if it was only the two of them in the room. “Actually, Minho, I think now is a good time to tell you… I’ve liked you for… A while. Before I met Hyunjin, I had a huge crush on you.”

“That’s a deserved crush,” Hyunjin nodded, grabbing the attention from the boys, “you’re hot.”

“Oh, thanks,” Minho laughed, he fidgeted in his spot, “you’re hot too, Jisung did really well getting a boy like you.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jisung looked around quickly, “are you saying I’m not good enough for Hyunjinnie? Ah, Minho, how could you insult me like this?” He began to pout but Minho simply laughed and swung around to push Jisung down onto the bed, Jisung yelped as he fell against the bed, Minho was suddenly straddling him and Hyunjin’s interest peaked as he watched them.

“I think you and Hyunjin are a perfect match, Jisung,” he laughed softly, “I don’t know why you invited me for a threesome considering you two are already perfect. Why ask me?”

“Because you’re the perfect addition,” Hyunjin responded, he made his way over to the bed, standing at the edge and placing his hand on Minho’s back. He traced his fingers down Miho’s spine and smiled as he watched the boy shiver at the touch, “me and Jisung are happy together, don’t get us wrong, but there’s no damage in another boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Minho repeated, turning back to look at Hyunjin over his shoulder, “you want this to be more than one night?”

“If you want,” Jisung added, “we won’t force you or anything, we just… Think it would be nice, another person. It wouldn’t be just an extra, it would be changing our relationship to thirds, all of us equal, does that sound good?”

Minho nodded eagerly, the smile on his face growing, he suddenly moved down to place a kiss on Jisung’s lips, Jisung’s hands instantly moved to his waist as they kissed and Hyunjin let out a brief huff of laughter as he watched, “I never thought seeing Jisung kiss someone else would turn me on.”

One of Jisung’s hands blindly reached out, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and pulling him down onto the bed next to them. Hyunjin laughed as he fell next to them. He watched close as the two continued their lips, Minho seemed hungry for Jisung’s lips and it hadn’t been long at all before Hyunjin saw the tongue slip between the two. Minho pulled back from Jisung, his cheeks slightly pink, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, Sungie.”

“I can imagine.”

Minho rolled to the side of Jisung, so that Jisung was now in the middle of both boys, they all relaxed for a moment, coming to terms with what they were about to do together, Hyunjin reached over, lifting up Jisung’s shirt slowly as he leaned in close to press his lips against his neck. He felt Minho’s hand pass his, opening an eye quickly to see that they were both caressing Jisung whilst kissing his neck, Jisung let out quiet, simple moans as they both treated him gently. Hyunjin slipped his hand down, pushing underneath Jisung’s underwear to start teasing his erection again. He ran his thumb over Jisung’s tip and chuckled against his skin as Jisung gasped. Though soon, Jisung quickly pulled Hyunjin’s hand away, “we should get you both prepped,” he whispered, “I’ve been teased enough already.”

Minho quickly rid himself of his shirt, starting to lift up Jisung’s after and Hyunjin followed immediately. They all stripped down to just their underwear, at that point Minho leaned over Jisung and kissed Hyunjin, making the vampire fall back on the bed in shock. Minho laughed, seeming mischievous all of a sudden. Jisung ran his hand down Minho’s bare back, stopping as he reached the band of his underwear, he slowly tugged at the elastic, exposing Minho’s ass to the cool air. Minho flinched slightly at the sudden change but he continued to keep his lips against Hyunjin’s, catching his lower lip between his own and sucking on his playfully. Jisung shuffled around the pair so he was behind Minho, he didn’t make it a secret that he was staring at his now naked friend. His cock twitched beneath his boxers, he couldn’t deal with the material anymore, he shoved his own underwear down and awkwardly shook them off of his ankles. He stepped off of the bed and tugged lightly at Minho’s ankle to get his attention. Minho looked around to him, and Jisung quickly flashed a charming smile.

“I need you both to lay on your backs, at the edge of the bed, I’ll prep you both at the same time.”

“Ah, we love a multi-tasker,” Hyunjin grinned, he pushed his underwear down, pleased when Jisung finished pulling them off for him. Both Hyunjin and Minho did as Jisung had asked, Jisung rushed around the bed to the drawers, opening the lowest one and picking out the lube as well as two condoms, he glanced to the pair who were watching him from the bed, holding the condom wrappers to them.

“Shall we stay safe?”

“I’m literally going to be drinking both of your blood,” Hyunjin whispered in response, “but if Minho prefers that-”

“I’m good, I know I’m clean anyway so-”

Jisung dropped the condoms back into the drawer and made his way back around the bed, “okay then, we can go with no protection,” he poured the lube onto his fingers, spreading it between both hands, “you can both lift your legs up,” he instructed, as they did so he let out a small chuckle, “you both look so good.”

“Isn’t he sweet?” Hyunjin whispered, he reached over, stroking Minho’s hardening cock as Jisung began to tease both of their holes, Hyunjin’s grip around Minho’s erection tightened slightly as he felt Jisung’s finger slowly enter him, he had felt it so many times before but this was special. Minho moaned at Hyunjin’s sudden tightened grip as well as Jisung’s finger. He quickly copied Hyunjin, reaching for the vampire’s cock and teasing the tip. Hyunjin hummed slightly, a small smile on his face as he caught sight of Jisung. Jisung was placing kisses on Minho’s thighs as he added another finger on each hand. He moved over to Hyunjin’s thigh, giving him the same amount of kisses that he had given Minho. 

Jisung pulled back, his lips hovering over Hyunjin’s thigh for a moment before gently biting down as the vampire often did to him. Sure, he wouldn’t drink blood like Hyunjin, but giving his vampire boyfriend a hickey in return for his many bites was something he had never tried properly before - he had messed around before but never really got the goal he had aimed for. He sucked harder than he had tried before, earning a soft moan from Hyunjin. He had previously gained a rhythm with his hands prepping both of the boys, but the rhythm was lost as he sucked on Hyunjin’s skin. 

“You’re getting carried away there, Sungie,” Hyunjin whined, “but your fingers feel so good.”

Jisung laughed softly against Hyunjin’s skin, slowly he traced his kisses lower, stopping as his cheek came into contact with Hyunjin’s balls. He then quickly nudged them slightly and pulled his fingers out of Hyunjin, replacing them quickly with his mouth. Hyunjin squirmed slightly but Jisung followed him with ease. His tongue pressed against Hyunjin, circling his hole first before focusing a few licks on the area. He released an airy chuckle and then quickly kissed the area, “Hyunjinnie,” he called his name playfully, “what do you want to do first?” Jisung knew Hyunjin didn’t always want to jump straight into full intercourse, he loved foreplay first. 

Hyunjin didn’t really respond, he managed to push Jisung away with his foot and shuffled off of the bed. He sunk down to his knees on the floor and situated himself in front of Minho, the boy was now presenting himself to him, “you just relax Minho, I want to play for a bit first,” he chuckled and pressed kisses on his thighs where Jisung had kissed before - after a moment he paused and turned back to his boyfriend, “you can continue what you were doing, Sungie,” he wiggled slightly to show him. Jisung didn’t follow exactly what he had been doing before, as Hyunjin continued to kiss Minho’s skin, Jisung trailed kisses down Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin wrapped his hands around Minho’s thighs and pulled him further off of the bed, Minho yelped slightly as he was moved but then let out a quick giggle. 

Minho released a moan as Hyunjin’s fingers replaced where Jisung’s had been, Hyunjin added an extra finger and with his other hand he reached for Minho’s cock and began slowly pumping him again, stopping often to stroke his tip with his thumb. After a moment, Hyunjin took Minho’s cock in his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue as he had done with Jisung earlier. He then released the cock again, ducking down to run his tongue from Minho’s balls, he trailed up the shaft until he reached the tip again, by Minho’s moans it seemed that he enjoyed how Hyunjin worked his tongue. Hyunjin was pleased to feel Jisung’s fingers inside of him again, plus the additional attempts of biting on his lower back and ass cheeks, he was starting to wonder if Jisung wanted to be a vampire like him - it was seeming that way at this rate. Hyunjin decided to repeat what had seemed to affect Minho the most, running his tongue up and down the shaft and circling whenever he reached the tip. He felt the loss of Jisung’s fingers again, but before he could whine, Jisung’s tongue was teasing his hole again. He didn’t stay there long, however, quickly running his tongue down to Hyunjin’s balls. His hand took Hyunjin’s cock, stroking it gently as he continued to run his tongue along Hyunjin’s sensitive areas. 

This time, as Hyunjin reached Minho’s tip, he took more of the boy’s cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue around the area whilst he allowed more in his mouth. He had sucked Jisung off many times, it was second nature for him to take the whole length now, being mouthfucked by his boyfriend was another one of his favourite sexual activities - he’d have to get Minho to fuck his mouth one day, though he could be patient with that one. This was their first sexual encounter after all, it was a treat for Minho from Jisung and Hyunjin, Minho just had to relax and they’d take care of him.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung’s voice caught Hyunjin off guard, he pulled back from Minho and looked over his shoulder, waiting for Jisung to continue, “are you okay for me to start? Please, I’m aching,” he whined, running his hand over Hyunjin’s back again, “please.”

“Mm,” Hyunjin gave a nod and a quick half smile, “of course, Sungie, how can I make you wait any longer,” he then focused on Minho’s thighs again, placing soft kisses before his eyes flicked up to Minho - he was lightly teasing his own nipples as he laid back with his eyes closed, Minho had given him permission to bite him so Hyunjin took the opportunity. He bit into Minho’s thigh - the human moaning loudly at the sudden wince of pain, but as Hyunjin retracted his teeth and sucked the blood from the wound, Minho became more quiet. His moans were now of pleasure, mixed with the moans, he could hear Jisung coating his cock in more lube, he couldn’t risk it getting too dry after all. Hyunjin continued drinking his blood as he felt Jisung’s tip line up with him, Jisung seemed hesitant. Now matter how many times the pair had had sex, Jisung never wanted to be too fast for Hyunjin - each of them put each other’s comfort first, and it was now going to be the same with Minho. 

Jisung gasped lightly as he pushed himself inside of Hyunjin, at that point, the vampire sucked slightly harder on the bite he had left on Minho’s thigh. Minho released a louder moan, Hyunjin pulled back, arching his back up towards Jisung as his cock was buried inside of him. He felt blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth, his eyes went to the bite where blood was smeared on Minho’s skin. Perhaps Hyunjin wasn’t the cleanest when he fed, but it was enjoyable. Hyunjin looked at Minho, spread out on the bed waiting for him. He finally freed his fingers from Minho’s hole, and turned back to Jisung who was slowly picking up a rhythm. 

“Baby,” he whispered, “we need to stand up, otherwise Minho will feel left out.”

“Mhm,” Jisung let out a chuckle, pulling out of Hyunjin, the pair both stood up, almost in perfect sync.

“Minho,” Hyunjin called the name softly, the boy on the bed opened his eyes at last, his fingers still teasing his own nipples, “it’s easiest if you’re on your knees, is that okay?” 

Minho nodded eagerly and quickly rolled over, pushing himself up onto his knees, Hyunjin quickly placed his hands on Minho’s ass, spreading the cheeks slightly, he let his hands run over Minho’s skin to stop at his hips, holding the boy in place. As Hyunjin stepped forward, Jisung followed close behind - his erection pressing up against Hyunjin’s ass cheeks as he wrapped an arm around him. He kissed Hyunjin’s shoulder gently as his hand held onto the vampire’s length. Jisung helped to line Hyunjin’s cock up with Minho’s hole, he pushed against the vampire slightly, urging him to penetrate their new addition sooner. Hyunjin followed his guide, allowing his mouth to fall open slightly. He had been the top several times but most of the time he preferred to bottom with Jisung. Hyunjin wasn’t opposed to being on top, he was versatile, perfect to be in the middle as he was now. Minho fell down onto his elbows and moaned loudly as he felt Hyunjin slowly push his full length in. Hyunjin stayed for a moment, Jisung’s hands moving to his hips telling him Jisung was about to fill him again. Jisung did just that, starting a gradual rhythm as he pushed himself in further with each thrust. 

“Are you just going to stay still?” Minho whined as he rested his forehead on the bed.

“Ah, I think he’s more of a brat than you are,” Jisung joked as he kissed Hyunjin’s neck, “go on baby, you have both of us, we’re all yours, you’re in control.”

Hyunjin leaned his head back on Jisung’s shoulder, “call me a brat again Sungie, see what happens,” he pushed back into Jisung suddenly making him whine. From that movement, Hyunjin started a rhythm, thrusting into Minho, then back against Jisung. It was already far better than just two of them having sex, having his cock inside someone whilst being filled himself was pleasure from both ends. Their moans were a mixed mess as Hyunjin kept the speed. Minho’s hole was tight, perfect for Hyunjin’s cock - Jisung sometimes requested Hyunjin not to stretch him too much during prep just so he could be a little bit more tighter. Jisung really seemed to love stings of pain, that was why he loved his bites so much…

His bites, Hyunjin was thirsty, the blood that had already dried around his lips wasn’t enough, “Minho,” he called out, “up, up on your knees,” his instructions were followed, Minho’s back was pressing against his chest and as they made contact Hyunjin slowed down, “I’m going to bite you again, okay?” he whispered, ducking his face close to Minho’s neck.

“Yes,” Minho spoke softly, “fuck, yes, Hyunjin. Please.”

A few more whines from the human in front of him convinced Hyunjin with ease, he held Minho’s chest with his hand, making sure he was still as he pierced the skin of his neck - he didn’t want any sudden movement to happen in this area. Once the wound was made, he drank the blood, thirstier than he had been before. Minho seemed to enjoy it, his whimpers sounding out. Minho didn’t know where to place his hands, so he did as he had done earlier, running his thumbs over his nipples. As Hyunjin fed, he picked up the pace again, moaning against the skin as his cheeks pressed back against Jisung, then more moans as his balls slapped back against Minho’s. Hyunjin loved the sound of their skin slapping together, he always had, it was no secret to Jisung. 

“Fuck, Hyunjinnie,” Jisung moan sounded desperate, especially as he thrusted into Hyunjin with impatience, “how do you always feel so good?” He whispered, his hand ran up Hyunjin’s body, his thumb flicking over Hyunjin’s nipple as Minho had been doing for himself. 

Hyunjin couldn’t answer, drinking more of Minho’s blood as the bottom’s moans grew louder with time. He stopped himself when he needed to, releasing Minho’s neck and letting the boy fall forward onto his elbows again. As expected, Hyunjin could see blood drip from Minho’s bite onto the sheet. He quickly pulled Minho up again, earning a yelp from him, he ran his tongue along the bite, his saliva healing the wound as he released him again. 

The extra taste of Minho’s sweat made the moment even greater for Hyunjin, his hips moved faster, Minho’s moans became whiny as he seemed to want more. Hyunjin wished he could give him more at that moment, but perhaps it was too soon for suggesting they partake in double penetration. Jisung was clinging onto Hyunjin, his nails digging into his skin as his own thrusts went against Hyunjin’s.

“I’m so close,” Jisung whispered, biting down on Hyunjin’s shoulder again, “fuck, I want to cum Hyunjin-”

“Not in me,” Hyunjin hissed back,” he slowed down, soon coming to a halt and looking back over his shoulder to Jisung, “maybe Minho wants to taste you, hm?”

“Yes,” Minho responded, rolling his ass on Hyunjin’s cock, “please, fuck, Jisung. I want you in my mouth, I want to taste you.”

Jisung placed one more kiss on Hyunjin’s shoulder before slowly pulling out, “you’ll need to move,” he instructed and crawled onto the bed, he hummed for a moment, deciding how to position himself. He finally decided to sit with his back against the headboard, his legs in a V on the bed, he hooked a finger towards Minho, getting him to crawl forward once Hyunjin had pulled out of him. Minho did so, smiling brightly as he approached him. Jisung closed his eyes as he felt Minho’s fingers gently stroke his thighs, he made small patterns on his skin before leaning down and placing a kiss on Jisung’s stomach. He left a trail of kisses, leading up to Jisung’s neck before pulling away and then quickly caught his lips in a kiss. Minho pressed into the kiss, glad to feel Jisung kissing back, they both chuckled into the kiss lightly, Hyunjin quickly joined for a moment, his lips pressing against the spot on Minho’s neck that was smeared with blood, and then slowly managing to nudge his way into the kiss. As his lips pressed against Jisung’s first, the human took a moment to suck on Hyunjin’s lips, tasting the remains of Minho’s blood. Hyunjin smiled as Jisung tasted the blood before his attention turned to Minho. Minho enjoyed the attention, from both boys, but not too long after the kissing had started he made it clear he wanted to go back to what they had been doing. He trailed kisses back down Jisung’s chest, taking a moment to tease Jisung’s nipple with his tongue before continuing down. Hyunjin chuckled, he gave one more kiss to Jisung before moving away. Minho’s knees were bent fully, his chest down against the mattress as he playfully nipped at the skin of Jisung’s thighs. 

Hyunjin quickly added more lube to his cock before pushing himself into Minho again. Minho moaned against Jisung’s thigh, pulling back for a moment to release a louder moan. He muted his own moans, taking the tip of Jisung’s cock in his mouth, he copied what Hyunjin had done earlier with his tongue and it was clear that Jisung enjoyed that. So he continued, again, and again, before taking the cock further into his mouth. He kept his hand busy, fondling Jisung’s balls, whilst he relaxed himself to allow more of Jisung’s cock in his mouth. Hyunjin’s rhythm had picked up again now, Hyunjin’s moans louder as Minho purposely clenched around him. Hyunjin pushed his hair back as he continued his thrusts into Minho. Though he missed feeling Jisung inside of him, he could get Jisung to make up for that at some point. He watched as Minho took Jisung’s entire length in his mouth, how Jisung’s face was an expression of pure pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, especially with the view in front of him. He didn’t want to cum inside of Minho, however, he wanted to make a mess, see Minho covered in his and Jisung’s cum. The image seemed like a perfect idea, he wanted to accomplish it.

“Minho,” he hissed the name as he continued to thrust his hips against the boy, “do you want to be covered in my cum? Want me to make a mess?”

Minho hummed around Jisung’s cock in response, indicating a yes, the way his head bobbed suggested he was trying to nod.

“Jisung,” the boy sitting against the headboard opened his eyes as Hyunjin called his name, “I know you’re enjoying him sucking your dick, but I think he should be on his back,” he gave a small smile, “I still want to see you cum in his mouth.”

The boys moved according to Hyunjin’s plan, Minho released Jisung’s cock from his mouth and rolled onto his back once Hyunjin pulled out again. Hyunjin moved close to Minho, pulling the other’s legs over his own thighs so he could sit close enough for their cocks to touch. Jisung crawled onto his knees, staying close by Minho’s face. Hyunjin began to stroke himself and Minho with each hand, enjoying hearing Minho’s moans as they became muffled by Jisung’s cock. Just the tip this time, Jisung enjoyed the sensation of Minho’s tongue circling his tip as he stroked himself, Minho’s hand once again gently playing with Jisung’s balls. Hyunjin released Minho’s cock and played with him the same as he had been playing with Jisung, if he hadn’t been so close he would have taken the time to play with Minho with his mouth - the idea of sucking on his balls seemed perfect, but for now he settled using his hand. Minho’s other hand moved down to start pleasing himself, all three of them now stroking themselves as they came close to climax. Hyunjin needed more though, he moved forward, hovering over Minho. He hadn’t taken too much blood earlier, and right now Minho was full of blood, pumping through his body just waiting for Hyunjin to feed. He fed from him again, pleasure for both of them as he rubbed himself against Minho at the same time. Their cocks teased each other as Hyunjin rolled his hips against him, the blood drinking was enough for both of them. Hyunjin lifted his hips and took his cock in his hand, by now his tip was already wet with precum, he wasn’t sure how long but he didn’t need to worry. Minho did the same, the speed of his fist around his cock increasing as he neared. Minho came first, his load spilling onto his stomach as his hips jerked with the pleasure. Jisung followed close, releasing into Minho’s mouth, though some of it ended up on Minho’s face - still he looked beautiful that way. Minho swallowed what he could, it kept him quiet as he finished himself off. Quickly raising his head to see the sight before him, Jisung’s cum making a mess of Minho, and Minho confidently swallowing what had made it into his mouth, Hyunjin came too. The few times he felt his own body heat, strings of white sprayed out over Minho’s body, reaching his chest. Minho took Jisung’s cock in his mouth again, as if trying to suck any remains of cum away, Jisung moaned as he felt Minho’s mouth again. Hyunjin rut against Minho’s body one final time before leaning back down to drink more blood from the bite he had left. 

Just as planned, they had made a mess. Minho’s blood spilled past Hyunjin’s mouth, onto the sheets, but neither of them minded. Jisung moved away, though it didn’t seem like Minho wanted him to move. He laid down beside Minho and drew circles on his hip as Hyunjin continued to drink from him.

“You look so good,” Jisung whispered, “covered in our cum, fuck…”

“Mm, I went so light on the biting,” Hyunjin commented as he pulled away, “not nearly as messy as our nights,” he laughed and as Jisung tilted his head to the side he instantly went to drink from his neck. Jisung moaned at the sensation again, his hand on the back of Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin was gentler when biting Minho, but with almost a year's worth of drinking from Jisung he felt confident to be a little bit more rough. He’d drink, and then kiss Jisung’s skin, tracing the blood with him, then back to drinking. Jisung loved it like this. 

“Ah, maybe I should clean up our Minho first, hm?” 

“Mm,” Hyunjin whispered, “taste his blood, Jisungie,” he chuckled slightly, “I haven’t healed his bite yet, I know you want to try.”

Jisung did as suggested, leaning over Minho and drinking from the wound Hyunjin had left. It wasn’t the same as Hyunjin drinking but Minho still found it new and exciting, as Jisung tasted Minho’s blood, Hyunjin moved so he could reach Jisung’s neck again, he wanted to taste more blood. It didn’t go on for too long, but they had managed to make a mess of it still. Blood easily smeared over their skin, though as Minho dug his fingernails into Jisung’s back, he pulled away assuming that was enough for Minho.

“I need to shower,” Minho whispered, “we all should.”

Hyunjin pulled away from Jisung and looked down at Minho, “starting to feel messy, huh?”

“A little bit,” Minho nodded, “please, is your shower big enough for three?”

“It’s barely big enough for two,” Jisung answered.

“You two go clean up,” Hyunjin shrugged, “I’ll change the sheets,” he kissed Jisung’s shoulder fondly, “help Minho get clean, hm?”

Hyunjin climbed off of the bed and watched as Jisung then led Minho to the ensuite bathroom. He listened as the shower began to run, and as he started to strip the bed he could hear the pair talking playfully between them. It made him feel warmth in his heart, he felt happy. He lifted the bloodied bedsheet close to his face, the scent of blood being too tempting to resist. He caressed the sheet against his cheek, where blood was yet to soak in to the material, he still felt the hunger as he picked up the scent. A sudden thought crossed his mind, Jisung always showered with hot water, which meant both Jisung and Minho would have a higher blood after their shower. Sure they would have just cleaned themselves off but with a little bit more self control Hyunjin wouldn’t let them get too messy. 

He finished changing the sheets to a clean set, and then made his way to the bathroom where he could make out the silhouette Jisung was gently wiping Minho down with a cloth beneath a pouring water. The glass had steamed up, which meant the pair had definitely chosen a hot shower. Jisung must have been preparing Hyunjin’s dessert. He opened the door and stepped closer to the heat, smiling as the pair noticed him.

“You know I love it when you take hot showers,” Hyunjin whispered close to Jisung, “heating up your blood just for me huh?”

“You didn’t seem like you’d drank enough earlier,” Jisung laughed as he turned to kiss Hyunjin, “you need to shower first, and no mess when you feed after, okay?”

Hyunjin hummed, “I wouldn’t want to make a mess of you after you’ve spent so much time cleaning up.”

“Jisung’s so gentle,” Minho spoke as he turned around, “I could get used to this.”

“Good,” Hyunjin grinned, “I could get used to your blood.”

Minho chuckled and quickly poked Hyunjin’s nose, “no more from me tonight, I feel like you took plenty from me.”

“As you wish, I guess I’ll feast on Jisung again tonight.”

The trio took their time to finish in the shower, Jisung and Minho hovered around the bathroom whilst Hyunjin took a cold shower, keeping up a conversation about their experience and what they’d like to try in the future. Hyunjin smiled as he listened to the two humans talk excitedly, he definitely could get used to this.


	14. Be My Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix plans to stay the night at Chan's house - but not everything is as simple as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Mentioned Death
> 
> This chapter briefly mentions death and later chapters will explore further into this mention

Returning to the house in the woods late at night was terrifying, even with Chan. They had been meeting up for late night dates for several days now, each day getting closer and kissing more, though after each date he’d return home to his bed and sleep until daylight. On this day, however, he wanted to stay at the vampire’s house, Chan had double checked with him, wanting Felix to be certain, and Felix was. He was somewhat excited, being able to spend the night in Chan’s bed, it was comfortable after all, and Chan’s arms always felt secure around him.

The darkness was pitch black at night, he clutched tight to Chan’s hand as he was led through the forest, Chan hummed calmly to keep Felix relaxed, and it worked wonders, before he knew it they were at the house. Chan closed the door behind them and then kissed Felix’s cheek as the human kicked off his shoes, “head upstairs, Lix, I just need to… Uh…”

“Drink some blood?” Felix smiled at him, “I understand, I’ll get comfy whilst I wait!”

“There’s some pajamas in the top drawer, pick any of them, I'm sure they’ll look great on you.”

Felix nodded and made his way up the stairs to the bedroom, he sang underneath his breath, the same song Chan had been humming. Though he couldn’t exactly tell what the song was, somehow he knew it. Once in the bedroom he looked in the drawers Chan had mentioned, picking out a set of black pajamas, satin like the bed sheets, he was sure to slip around the bed but maybe Chan could hold him in place. He pulled his shirt off and then stripped of his jeans.

“Ah,” he realised he only had the underwear he was wearing, he didn’t want to ask Chan if he could borrow any… he could get away without underwear for the night, perhaps he’d mention it the next morning, he quickly pushed his underwear down, fully naked in Chan’s bedroom for a moment before he pulled on the pajama bottoms. The material felt good against his bare skin, it was smooth and cool. He went to reach for the pajama shirt but as he did, he was pulled by a sudden force. An arm wrapped around his chest and and another hand quickly placed around his throat, nails pressed against his skin - it definitely wasn’t Chan.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” A voice growled into his ear.

Felix didn’t know how to respond, panic filled his body, he closed his eyes wondering if he had walked into a trap, had it been a plan all along? He tried to fight back any tears but as one escaped he followed it with a weak sob, “p-please,” he whispered, “don’t- don’t kill me.”

“And why shouldn’t I, trespasser? What’s so special about you, hm?”

“Get off of him, Hyunjin,” another growling voice, Felix recognised as Changbin, “he’s my boyfriend.”

Felix was glad to be released from the hands, he practically fell in Chan’s direction and clung against the vampire’s coat immediately. He felt safe with him, even if he had just worried about it all being a plan, no Chan wouldn’t do that to him.

“Oh, I see,” the woman seemed to back down slightly but her glare was still fixed on Chan, “so, it’s perfectly fine for you to bring a bleeder here, huh? What about your rules?”

“This is different.”

“How? He bleeds just like the rest of the humans, what’s so special about him?” Her eyes went to Felix, “what’s so special that you’re allowed to break your own rules?”

“He’s my soulmate,” Chan stood his ground, keeping a stern expression as he spoke, “my prince who came back to me, this is my house Hyunjin, I’m allowed-”

“Oh give it up Chan,” the girl rolled her eyes and made her way to the bed, sitting down on the sheets and looking over her shoulder at Chan, “when Hyunjinnie brought Jisung here to meet us you practically threw them out the door and demanded Hyunjin bring us to Jisung. No bleeders allowed, you stated, it’s too tempting for the rogue vampires, right?”

“Yes, but-”

“Are you going to look at me and tell me those two goofballs aren’t soulmates? But oh, oh no your connection is different, of course.”

“Hyunjin,” Chan’s voice was raised, deep and threatening as he gently pushed Felix behind him, “stop questioning it, he’s staying here for the night. Unlike Hyunjin, I’ll be able to protect him if we get any intruders.”

“You know,” she stood up from the bed again and swung around the pole of the corner, “it’s reasons like this that we all have other places to stay, this leader behaviour of yours, where do you think Hyunjinnie and Jungeun are right now? Hyunjin is staying with his boyfriend, he has been for most of their relationship, and Jungeun got her own apartment so she could have her human friends visit. We’re tired Chan, we just want you to act equal to us, not superior.”

“And what do you want me to do? Let you all bring your humans over to play? Have a bloodfest of a party and get all the rogue vampires ready to attack?”

“Quit it with the sarcasm, just accept what you’ve done, you’ve divided the people you once called a family,” her eyes went to Felix, “sorry for the threat, I didn’t expect to smell blood today, anybody could be a vampire hunter and I wouldn’t know. Chan can be great, don’t get me wrong, but this family of ours is falling apart, we’re all going our own ways now.”

“You’ll all return eventually, just like you have,” Chan whispered, sounding almost nervous.

A shake of Hyunjin’s head made Chan visibly worried, the woman began to walk past him, turning back as she reached the door, “I came back for some things, that was all, I figured I could get out before you returned. Guess I was wrong, but I’ve got to head back to mine now, I can’t leave it too long or I’ll be stuck here for a whole day.”

“Hyunjin…”

“Just learn from this,” she commented, sparing one last glance to Chan before leaving their view. 

Chan sat down on the bed, his head quickly in his hands. Felix was still for a moment before approaching him, “Channie,” he whispered gently, not wanting to anger Chan at all, “if it’s better for me to go…”

“No, don’t leave me Lix,” he looked up again, puppy eyes instantly pulling Felix in, “please, please don’t leave me. Not you too.”

“I won’t leave,” Felix sat down next to Chan, “you decide what’s best.”

Chan’s arm wrapped around Felix’s waist and he pulled the boy in close, “stay with me tonight, I’ll keep you safe, I think I need to hug you all night.”

“I’m up for that,” Felix shuffled closer to Chan, resting his head on the vampire’s shoulder, “I’ll be here for you Channie, cuddling you all night.”

“I got so lucky,” Chan whispered, “lucky I found you again, lucky that-”

Felix placed a finger over Chan’s mouth, sitting up again to have their eyes meet, “Chan, I told you about this already. Yongbok and I are two separate stars.”

“I know,” Chan nodded, “I’m so sorry… It’s just, it’s hard. Yongbok was in my mind for centuries.”

“I know,” Felix nodded, he moved his hand to Chan’s thigh, stroking his thigh to comfort him, “but I want to tell you why it bothers me, okay? Will you listen?” He waited, and it didn’t take long for Chan to nod, “I’ve wanted to be my own person for so long, take life on by myself and show the world who I am, you know? Then I met you. Falling in love seems easy, something I can be myself for - right? But then, constantly being compared to Yongbok… It kind of… It takes me back, I don’t feel like I’m my own person. I know I’m like the reincarnation of Yongbok, I get that, but I’m still separate from him, I can’t fill the Yongbok hole perfectly for you, I’ll have my differences from him, those differences are what make me Felix. So, you should focus on those differences, focus on what makes me Felix.”

Chan stayed focused on Felix’s eyes, he then slowly inspected Felix’s cheeks, his eyes exploring the freckles that graced his skin, “subtle differences, like your freckles,” he whispered, “they’re like the stars, and just like your star, different from Yongbok’s.”

“You’ve only just noticed?” Felix chuckled.

“I guess I’ve been so stuck in my head about Yongbok, I never thought to look too much.”

“I like having similarities to him, don’t get me wrong, just notice my differences more.”

Chan nodded, he gave a small smile, “I guess… Everyone gets pushed away from me, because for so long, my mind has only revolved around Yongbok.”

“Well,” Felix lifted himself up, quickly maneuvering so he was sitting on Chan’s lap, face to face with the vampire, “now, your mind can revolve around me, huh?”

“Good thinking,” Chan placed a quick kiss on Felix’s cheek, “I’ll have my Lixxie on my mind all the time, day and night.”

Felix chuckled and returned a kiss to the end of Chan’s nose, “you’ll have to give me plenty of kisses so I don’t get too scared.”

Chan laughed softly and quickly moved to kiss Felix’s neck, several kisses down his neck to his shoulder, he hesitated for a moment, glancing up to Felix who had his head tilting to the side and his eyes closed. He tried not to think of Yongbok again but Felix did look exactly as the prince did when he was ready to be fed on. He hovered his lips over the skin, feeling temptation to bite… But Felix hadn’t given him permission to bite him again yet, he couldn’t just bite with no permission. 

“You can do it, Chan,” Felix whispered, it was as if he had read Chan's mind, “you can drink my blood, I think I’m ready.”

“Once I heard Hyunjin talking I had to stop drinking the prepared blood, so I guess I’m still hungry… It doesn’t hurt too much,” Chan spoke softly, “it might, just a tiny bit, to begin with.”

“Okay,” Felix slipped his hands around Chan’s back, clutching to the back of his shirt, “I’m ready.”

Chan let a moment pass before biting into Felix’s skin, he always said he’d prefer to drink from elsewhere since everything could go wrong when biting the neck, but right now it was there in front of him. As he pierced the skin, Felix let out a small yelp, clutching tight to Chan’s shirt, but as soon as Chan began to drink his blood - the mood shifted. Felix released a small gasp instead of the previous yelp, his hands relaxed against Chan’s back. There was a strange pleasure in this sensation, Felix imagined it felt amazing because he was falling for Chan, it probably wouldn’t feel as good if it was a bite from a random vampire. 

The sensation drove Felix to try push his body closer to Chan’s, perhaps it wasn’t just to move close to him, it was much more like he was rolling his hips against Chan. Chan then paused for a moment, he pulled back and focused on Felix’s eyes as the human finally looked to him. 

“You uh… Seem excited,” Chan whispered, he glanced down and Felix’s eyes followed, the human jumped up from Chan’s lap and quickly dove onto the bed, hiding his face in the pillows in embarrassment, momentarily forgetting about the open wound on his neck.

“I didn’t have underwear to wear, the satin feels nice against my skin but I guess you biting me made me feel… Better than nice.”

“Aroused?” Chan chuckled, “mm, it’s okay, don’t be embarrassed,” he whispered and leaned over Felix slightly so his lips were close to the boy’s cheek, “we don’t have to do anything about that, but are you okay for me to keep feeding?”

“Does it always feel that… Good?” Felix shuffled onto his back so he could easily look into Chan’s eyes again. 

Chan nodded, “if you’re romantically involved with the vampire biting, then yes it feels good, but if the person isn’t romantically connected to you then it won’t feel so good.”

“That’s what I thought,” Felix whispered, he rolled onto his side so the bite was visible to Chan again, “then… You can feed some more, I um… I don’t know if I’m ready to sort,” he gestured down with his hand, Chan already understood.

“Okay,” Chan firmly placed his hand on Felix’s waist, “I’ll just drink your blood, nothing more,” he leaned closer, finding the wound again and quickly continuing where he had left off. Felix allowed his eyes to close, his own hand finding its way to Chan’s waist, he clutched onto Chan’s shirt again, giving a small smile at the pleasure. It felt passionate, especially with Chan’s hand on his waist. He still had no shirt on, Chan’s hand caressed the bare skin, maybe Chan liked Felix without the shirt a little bit more than he liked Felix with a shirt.

The idea of having someone drink your blood from your body definitely didn’t sound enjoyable at all, but Felix found himself wanting more, each second that went by felt like an hour of pure pleasure. The loss of blood eventually caught up to him, he could feel himself growing woozy but he didn’t mind, he wanted Chan to drink more. As Chan drank more blood, Felix was sure he was going to fall asleep with ease soon, though as he closed his eyes he saw himself surrounded by the dark forest, falling down onto the dirt floor as the sharp pain on his neck grew numb. His arm was out in front of him, the sleeve of his jacket seemed to belong to Yongbok, but the vampire he could see walking away wasn’t Chan. That was all he could tell as everything faded to black. 

A loud gasp escaped as Felix returned to his current mind, no memories taking over. He held tighter to Chan’s shirt as he struggled for breath, the vampire instantly sensed the struggle and pulled away, his eyes full of worry as he saw Felix’s expression. 

“Felix,” he lightly shook the boy, “Felix, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Felix’s were full of tears as his eyes met Chan’s, his lip quivered and he rushed to pull Chan closer, squeezing him in a tight hug, “Chan, hold me tight, please,” he whispered, “never let me go Chan. never let me go.”

“I won’t,” Chan whispered, “I’ve got you Felix, I’ll hold you forever.”

Felix was almost shivering as Chan held on to him, there were flashes in his head of where he had fallen in the forest, laying there helpless as the night grew cold, the hand that showed up told Felix that it was a memory of him being older. The way the light faded every time told him one more thing, that was Yongbok’s last memory.

As Chan ensured Felix’s bite healed over, Felix fell asleep, Chan’s comfort made him feel warm and safe. The loss of blood in addition to the memories of Yongbok had exhausted him, though he knew he’d have to try to talk to Chan about it the next day, why was he having the memory? Why hadn’t Chan said anything about it?


	15. Love Dies Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bites from the previous night triggered memories in Felix's dreams that he hadn't seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter I hope you enjoy <3

_Walking through the familiar forests, it seemed more tiring now, though perhaps it was because he was older - he definitely felt older than before, he could feel that mostly in his legs. The sounds around him made him alert, and he called out, the man that appeared before him wasn’t Chan or anyone he knew, but Yongbok knew he wasn’t human._

_“Are you a vampire?” He asked, and was answered with a sly smile._

_“Why would you ask such a question?”_

_“I want your help,” he stood strong where he stood, not wanting to show any fear to the creature._

_“My help? How can I help a simple human like you?”_

_“I don’t want to be human anymore,” he begged, “I want to be immortal, like you, like Chan…”_

_“Chan?” The man’s eyebrow shot up, “Bang Chan? Oh, of course, you’re the little royal boy he was in love with, but you’re older now, he’s still in his young body, and you think it would be ideal for me to change you into a vampire? That’s… an obscure thought.”_

_“It’s for love.”_

_“Love,” the man jeered slightly, “ that’s a reason to leave your human life behind?”_

_“To me, love is stronger than anything else. He still loves me even with my age, if I can be with him forever… That would be the dream for both of us.”_

_The man seemed to soften up, he let out a sigh and spoke in a calmer voice, “well, I suppose… If you’re certain.”_

_“I’m certain, I’d ask Chan but I want to surprise him, if I show up to him with immortality, he’ll be over the moon.”_

_A grin appeared on the man's face, “then I guess you asked for it,” he stretched his mouth open, his fangs appearing, they instantly seemed larger than Chan’s, and the man seemed more violent too. As the fangs sank into Yongbok’s skin, it didn’t take long to realise the vampire’s intention was not to turn Yongbok. He felt his blood draining at a faster rate, he could feel sharp tingles throughout his body, the feeling was like painful pins and needles stabbing him constantly. He grew cold quickly, the man’s teeth viciously ripping at the skin of his neck, the only warmth he could feel was the blood dripping down beneath his clothes._

_That’s where his previous flashes of memory came in, as he was drained off all his blood and dropped to the floor, the man becoming a figure in his hazed vision, the man was laughing now, wiping the blood from his mouth as Yongbok’s life slipped away._

Felix shot up in the bed, sweat pouring from his forehead as he was panting for air, he reached for his neck where he had been bitten in the memory, it was fine, he wasn’t harmed as he had been in the memory. 

This memory, the pain of the memory, it felt harder for him than any other memory. Chan sat up next to him, his hand placed against his back for comfort, “Felix, what’s wrong?” 

“I… I had a bad dream,” he nervously looked to Chan, the sudden expression of worry over Chan’s face made Felix try to gather his calm again. 

“Was it about Yongbok?”

Chan sounded shocked that he’d even asked the question, the distress on his face forced Felix to respond in a way he hadn’t wanted to. He lied. 

“No, no it just… It was a general nightmare…”

Chan tutted and pulled Felix back to cuddle him against his chest, “I’m so sorry you’re having nightmares, maybe I shouldn’t feed from you just before bed…”

Felix clutched tight to Chan’s arm, closing his eyes and doing his best to rid himself of the memory of that dream. He didn’t want to feel that dull pain of death now, he was still alive, but he felt empty.


	16. Search For Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuu and Felix work together to find out a little bit more about the end of Prince Yongbok's life.

Chuu waited at the corner of the street where she regularly met Felix, they had arranged to meet up that morning after Felix’s numerous texts to her, he wanted to discuss something he could only trust her with. Of course, Chuu was up for that, she loved knowing secrets, she loved knowing things other people would beg to know, it made her feel important and powerful.

When she saw the boy rushing towards her, she felt worried, he looked as if he was in a panic. As he got closer she quickly held out her arms to welcome him into an immediate hug, he accepted the offer and held tight to his friend.

“Felix,” she spoke quietly as she stayed in his tight hug, “what’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to someone about this,” he whispered as he pulled away from the embrace, “let’s go sit down somewhere…”

“Right!” Chuu nodded firmly and held onto Felix’s hand, she led him down the street to a small ice cream parlour, she instantly ordered for them, knowing Felix was in need of a small bowl of his favourite ice cream. They sat at the table by the window, it was silent between them for a moment, Felix looking as if he didn’t know what to say, but eventually he leaned forward to speak. 

“My dreams,” he began, Chuu’s curiosity instantly peaked, she leaned forward knowing he couldn’t talk about the context of his dreams too loudly.

“You had another one?” She asked eagerly, “what was it about?”

“It…” He looked into Chuu’s eyes, “I think it was about Yongbok’s death.”

“Oh?”

“I… I don’t know if Chan knows about it, the death. He doesn’t seem like he knows, he hasn’t said anything about it.”

“What happened, Felix?”

“I think Yongbok was killed by a vampire,” he whispered, “but I don’t know who the vampire was, I think Yongbok found him and asked him to turn him into a vampire. I think he asked the wrong person, the guy pretended like he was going to turn him… But he killed him,” he felt tears stinging his eyes as the death replayed in his head, “Yongbok was murdered.” 

Chuu felt her heart shatter in her chest, the idea hurt more than she thought it might, she took a moment of silence before allowing her eyes to meet Felix’s, “it could just be a false dream, not one of your memory dreams…”

“I don’t know Chuu... Chan was drinking from my neck last night, and I had a sudden memory… It was the same as my dream, but just the part where he…”

“And you didn’t talk to Chan about it?”

“No, I don’t think he knows what happened to him, I don’t feel like I should tell him… Finding out something like that- I don’t even know if it’s definitely what happened!”

“I know a way to find out,” Chuu whispered, “I started having similar dreams… About my past life. I might have a dream about Yongbok’s death, a memory of Jiwoo mourning perhaps?”

“You might,” Felix whispered, “but the bite is what triggered it, what if the memory was suppressed? What if I only had the memory because of the bite?”

“Then we should trigger my memory too,” she firmly dropped her hand onto the table, “maybe… Do you know where Yongbok died?”

“I’m not sure,” Felix closed his eyes, “maybe we can finish our ice cream and then try find it, I followed my subconscious to Chan’s house, I should be able to find the spot where he…”

“Eat up,” Chuu tapped Felix’s hand that was holding the spoon, “then we’ll try to figure out more about this mystery!”

The pair dug into their ice cream, forgetting about their vampire worry as they enjoyed their treats. They found joy in their simple human lives again, just for the small time in the ice cream parlour. 

Though, eventually they had both finished, it was time to begin their adventure to find the spot where Yongbok had died. Felix wanted to be careful, he was sure the area was near the darkest spot where it was safe for vampires during the day - he wasn\t scared of vampires, he was worried about Chan finding him and asking him what he was doing there. They’d have to think of a story if that did happen, but Chan was most likely resting during the day, he had been up with Felix a lot recently so he needed some time to rest.

Felix ended up closing his eyes as he led the way, he had to trust his intuition, he was connected to Yongbok, he had found the house through feeling, he had to find this death place by feeling as well. The further into the forest they got, the more Felix felt his heartache, until finally it hurt more than before. How hadn’t it affected him before? Was it different now because he was actively searching for the memory.

He could see a clearing in the woods ahead of them, still mostly sheltered by the trees, he was drawn to it, unable to turn away from it. He could hear Chuu behind him, she hadn’t spoken much throughout their walk, wanting Felix to focus on finding the correct area. 

Entering the clearing brought an unexpected surprise to Felix, Chuu screamed out and fell down to her knees, tears already falling down her cheeks. He turned back to her, scared she might have hurt herself but the scream wasn’t of pain, it was a scream of loss.

“Yongbok,” she whispered, “why didn’t you wait for me?”

Felix knelt down in front of Chuu, he lifted his hand to wipe her cheeks, “Chuu, Chuu, it’s me, Felix.”

Chuu’s eyes found Felix’s, he hated seeing her eyes look like this, they seemed full of terror, he quickly pulled her in for a hug which she easily moved in to, “It’s scary, Felix, it feels like I’m seeing… His body, I can still see it, he’s so pale. It’s too late, I was too late.”

Felix turned and looked over his shoulder, he could see the same thing Chuu could see, the body of the middle aged Yongbok, his boy pale, hand reaching out in front of him, he was deceased already. Felix knew he wasn’t really there. It was just in their memories.

Chuu clutched tight to Felix’s shirt, “he looks so sad…”

“I feel sad,” Felix responded, he could feel Yongbok’s memory taking over again, the pain in his heart growing more, “I wanted to change, I wanted to be like him, we were going to be happy together forever.”

A tug on Felix’s shirt made him turn back to Chuu, “w-we should go, coming here was a bad idea.”

“But it’s real,” Felix whispered, “I know how Yongbok died… I don’t know if Chan knows.”

“We shouldn’t tell him,” Chuu whispered, “you were right, we need to keep it from him. Or at least… Find out more first.”

Felix nodded, he pulled Chuu in closer for a longer embrace, “we’ll go back to mine, we can make a blanket fort and put on a movie!”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Chuu chuckled weakly, she hadn’t let go of Felix since they first embraced, scared she could lose him if she did. Watching movies was something they found comfort in, especially surrounded by a blanket fort.


	17. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan worries when he finds Felix and Chuu sharing a bed, but Felix refuses to let the vampire get jealous.

Chan wasn’t entirely sure if Felix would be pleased with him entering through his window that night, but after the human had suffered the nightmare the previous night, Chan wanted to ensure he was okay. It was more difficult to get through these windows as opposed to the windows Yongbok used to have, but he managed to make it inside the boy’s room. He saw the blankets set up, forming a small fort, Felix must have found a way to entertain himself that day. He looked inside of the blanket fort and saw Felix laying on his back with his friend from the party by his side. 

He didn’t want to get jealous, but he felt a pain in his heart as he saw the sight. He flicked his hand against Felix’s foot quickly but when the boy only stirred he held onto his foot and shook it gently. Felix pushed himself up and whined whilst his eyes found Chan. 

“Chan, what are you doing here?”

“Why are two cuddling?” Chan whispered as the girl was still asleep, her hand was holding tight to Felix’s, “it looks… Intimate.”

“It’s not,” Felix replied, he sat up fully, shuffling away from his friend slightly, “we had a difficult day… You’re not jealous about me being close to my best friend, are you?”

“I’m trying not to, I’m really trying,” Chan ran a hand through his hair, “but the sight hits a little bit differently when she has the same face of the woman Yongbok married.”

“Chan,” Felix moved forward so he could leave Chuu alone in the small space, he guided Chan away from the space so they could talk slightly louder, “remember what I told you, the stars… Chuu is the star that replaced Jiwoo’s in the sky, from the distance she seems the same, but she’s not. First of all, she doesn’t even like boys, so you have nothing to worry about. Second, she is probably far more loud and open than Jiwoo was. Times have changed, Chuu and I have changed from the people you remember us as.”

Chan gave a nod, “I’m sorry, it just… Hurt.”

“I’d never want to make you jealous on purpose Chan, I’d never want to make you doubt our relationship, we’re good together and we both know that, so let’s trust each other,” he ran his hands down both of Chan’s arms, comforting him as they stood opposite each other. 

“You’re so good with your words Felix.”

“I just don’t want us to have an unhealthy relationship full of jealousy, we both want to be happy don’t we? For that we need to work together and understand each other, no jealousy, no misunderstanding. Just happiness for both of us, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chan nodded, he stepped in close and nudged his nose against Felix’s forehead, “happiness for us both.”

Felix smiled, meeting Chan’s eyes with his own before he leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, Felix’s hands stroked down Chan’s arms and linked their fingers. Chan was smiling as Felix kissed him, each second of the kiss felt like sparks in his heart, the spark he felt made him want to stay with Felix forever… But that would be impossible, Chan was immortal and Felix was mortal, though, he would make the most of the time they would have together. 

Time didn’t wait for their kissing to grow deeper, Felix released Chan’s hands and instead wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist, his head tilted to the side as their lips worked together, it was clear Felix felt safe with Chan. Chan was almost sure if Chuu wasn’t asleep in the bed, they would have gone further for the first time, he only became more certain when Felix broke away from the kiss to kiss his neck instead. It was only for a moment, but Chan loved the sensation, he wondered if Felix felt the same when Chan drank his blood. 

Felix pulled back and shot a quick smile at Chan, “Chan… Maybe another day I can come to yours again… We can… Do stuff.”

“Really?” Chan’s eyes lit up as he watched Felix’s smile, “you want to?”

“Yeah,” Felix nodded, “I do, I’ll show you how happy you make me, and you’ll show me the same.”

“Gladly,” Chan agreed eagerly, “ah, I can’t wait Lix, I’ll make it perfect for you.”

“I look forward to it,” Felix chuckled.

“Yongbok.”

Felix turned as he heard Chuu mumble his past life name, his eyes went slightly wide, after he day they had it must have triggered her dreams to recall the memories. He heard a small whimper from Chuu as if she was about to cry.

“You should go Chan,” Felix whispered, “please.”

“She said Yongbok-”

“I know, but please Chan, please, you need to go I’ll tell you about it later I promise.”

“Okay… But you have to tell me. Remember what you said, no misunderstandings.”

“I will, I will, I promise,” Felix kissed Chan’s cheek and then gave him another smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

“See you then.”

Chan allowed Felix to leave him and retreat to comfort his friend, he gave a smile before heading back out of the window - he could wait to see Felix, just as Felix could wait to see him.


	18. Extra Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin decides to spend time trying to find out more about the Prince Chan had fallen in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised I made it tricky for myself by having both Stray Kids Hyunjin and Loona Hyunjin but it's fun to write!
> 
> Keep in mind this chapter is focused on Loona Hyunjin, though I'm sure it's easy to tell haha

The many years, well centuries, of knowing Chan had flown by - and though she had heard stories of the prince Chan loved, and she’d seen the many quick sketches Chan had attempted, Hyunjin never found herself needing to find out more about the prince. She was satisfied knowing what she already knew, nothing. But now that this boy had appeared in Chan’s life, looking exactly the same as the sketch and seeming to be a reincarnation of the prince - she grew curious. 

She hadn’t seen her former love reincarnated, perhaps it was because he was a bad soul. 

Chan had always said his Prince Yongbok has most likely died of old age, he assumed this since he hadn’t seen the prince after their last meeting. Hyunjin now found herself wondering, had Yongbok really died of old age, or did Chan not know the truth? 

That was how she ended up at the library - it was open late, so as soon as the sun went down she had made her way there. In the history section, she read the spine of every book until she found the books about royalty, past monarchies and how they ceased to be. She grabbed several books from the shelf and carried them to the empty reading table. 

She must have been flicking through the pages at a fast rate, the girl at the counter seemed to have a look of shock on her face as she watched - though Hyunjin just ignored her for the time being. She wanted to find out more about this prince first. 

Page after page, she managed to learn facts about the prince and his family but nothing seemed to cover his death. The story just ended suddenly, changing to discuss his surviving family. It was frustrating knowing nothing about how he passed away. She was sure he had to be something strange - he had reincarnated after all, did it have something to do with witchcraft?

By the third book, she had given up and made her way to the computers instead, typing ‘Prince Yongbok Death’ into the search bar…

Nothing of relevancy showed up. How was that possible? A prince, and there was no information of his death - there was barely any information about him at all. It was infuriating.

“Excuse me,” Hyunjin jumped as the girl from the desk approached her, she glared at her for a moment but soon softened up as she saw the girl flinch.

“What is it?” She asked, trying her best to speak politely.

“Do you need any help? It looked as though you were looking for information…”

Hyunjin shouldn’t bring a mortal into the situation, but suppose this girl had any knowledge of royals… It was worth a try, “have you ever heard of a Prince Yongbok, from centuries ago. I need to find information on him… For a project.”

“Oh, um… Yongbok… Yongbok…” The girl held a finger to her chin as she thought, “you got books from the royal section, right?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, “he was a prince…”

“Well, the only book I’ve read involving someone called Yongbok is a biography by the child of a prince.”

“Yongbok’s child?”

“I think so, it’s not a very popular read as you can imagine… I’ll find it for you!” The girl rushed off, leaving Hyunjin to close down the information she had online. She decided to put the books away whilst the girl was searching. By the time the final book was in place, the girl rushed over to her, “here! The Missing Prince: A Tale Untold.”

Hyunjin raised her eyebrow, “a tale untold?”

“I haven’t read it, but the summary mentions Prince Yongbok. It says his child never knew where his father went, it’s basically like a diary of his adventure to the truth… Except he never found the truth.”

Hyunjin took the book from the girl’s hands, “this might be useful actually…”

“You’re welcome! Lucky I know most of the books in here!”

“You’re like a human database, thank you!”

“That’s what I’m getting paid for,” the girl laughed quietly and brushed her hair aside, “my name’s Hyejin, by the way.”

“Heejin? Well, Heejin, I’m Hyunjin.”

They shook hands, perhaps they shook hands for a second too long, but looking into each other’s eyes throughout the greeting was sweet… It had been so long since Hyunjin had any form of romantic interest, the change of feeling felt new again - although, she could still recognise what it meant. A spark. 

Heejin had to rush back to work, allowing Hyunjin to read the book. Though Hyunjin hadn’t read too far by the time Heejin had started to close off the library, and she knew Hyunjin was still there but she hadn’t made an effort to ask her to leave. 

“Are you going to lock me in here?” Hyunjin asked.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you, you seemed really interested in the book.”

Hyunjin gave her a smile and waved the book, “well, I need to take this with me so… I guess you could check me out.”

Heejin’s cheeks turned pink, “is that a pick up line?”

“It could be,” Hyunjin shrugged, “do you want it to be?”

Heejin let out a small laugh and took the book from Hyunjin’s hands, “at least this will guarantee I’ll get to see you again.”

“Do you always work late?” Hyunjin walked after her, leaning on the counter as Heejin checked out the book, “that’s the only time I can visit.”

“Ah, working all day?”

Hyunjin responded with a shrug, “just a night time kind of person…”

“Well lucky you, I always work late.”

“Perfect,” Hyunjin grinned at her.

“Do you have a library card?”

“Ah…”

“No worries! You can use mine,” Heejin pulled the plastic card from her pocket and quickly scanned it, “now it’s in my name, I want you to make sure it’s back on time.”

“Of course, I’ll finish reading it within a week!”

“Good, then I guess I’ll be seeing you next week,” Heejin gave a shy smile, releasing a chuckle.

“Ah wait, do you walk home? I could… Accompany you.”

Heejin shook her head, “no worries, my friend is picking me up, but thank you for the offer. Maybe next time you can walk me home.”

As she left the library, Hyunjin wondered how she had managed to be so enamoured by a mortal so quickly. This wasn’t like Chan and Felix, their love was a reinvention of a past love, Heejin hadn’t existed in Hyunjin’s past and yet Hyunjin fell quickly. 

The girl had practically taken over her mind as she made her way back to her own small hut on the outskirts of the forest, she had loved living with the group until Chan had become strict on the no humans rules - when he wouldn’t allow the other Hyunjin to bring Jisung over to their house since Jisung was human. She loved Chan, Hyunjin and Jungeun to pieces, but when Chan suddenly became strict, she left. They shouldn’t have to keep humans out of their lives… Though it wasn’t because of that, Hyunjin realised, it was because at the time… Chan was jealous that Hyunjin had fallen in love.

“Boys,” she mumbled to herself as she reached her door, “why are they so complicated?”

“I wonder the same thing,” a voice made her jump, she spun around ready to protect herself, but instead she was greeted by the sweet smile of Chan.

“Chan… How did you find me here?”

“I was on my way home from Felix’s and I saw you… I thought it was about time I see your place.”

“Ah, I was keeping you away for a reason.”

“Oh…”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes, “I’m kidding, come inside.”

Chan gladly took the invitation and set foot into the girl’s cabin. He looked around curiously as Hyunjin turned on the lights, though his curiosity then went back to her and she realised she was still holding the book in her hand. 

“What’s that?” He cocked his head, right now he seemed like a curious child who would ask questions about everything. 

How could Hyunjin explain to Chan that she was curious about the death of Chan’s ex? She couldn’t exactly say ‘I want to see if your boyfriend was involved in witchcraft’ to him, Chan would call her insane and probably burn the book - Hyunjin couldn’t let that happen, she needed the book to get back to Heejin otherwise she’d never have a chance with the girl. She waved the book slightly, trying to avoid Chan seeing any details, “oh this? It’s just uh… I’m trying to learn more about humans, reading up on human mysteries and stuff. How many human mysteries do you think would be solved if they knew about us?”

“Many more,” Chan responded, he tried to grab the book to see more but Hyunjin turned away.

“No need to worry Chan, only those close to us know the truth, they won’t be solving any of their mysteries anytime soon. She sneakily dropped the book onto the sofa and sat on top of it to keep it from Chan, human mysteries are strange.”

“Aeonggie,” Chan called the name sweetly, “you’re hiding that book from me,” she turned to see he had a pout on his face, “I’m not stupid, what’s going on?”

“N-nothing…”

“You and Felix are both keeping something from me at the same time, I’m starting to get paranoid.”

“Wow, what a coincidence,” Hyunjin looked away again, “well a very cute girl let me borrow this book, I can’t let you have it in case you damage it.”

“You’re sitting on it and you’re worrying about damage?”

“Uh…”

Chan suddenly grabbed Hyunjin by her waist, pulling her up from the seat - but of course Hyunjin fought back, scratching at Chan as he tried to move her. He struggled more as Hyunjin began to kick him too but eventually he managed to drop her onto her feet. But as he reached for the book, Hyunjin pulled him back by his shirt.

“Chan, learn to stay out of other’s business, hm?”

“Ah, Aeonggie, what secret could you possibly keep from me?” 

“Nothing, I just don’t like it when you pry!”

Hyunjin pulled Chan back, almost throwing him across the room, she then took her chance to grab the book and held it to her chest, “this is something I want to keep to myself, can’t you respect that?”

“You never want to keep anything to yourself, you have to understand why this is suspicious to me.”

“Sure, I get it, now stop prying.”

Chan growled slightly, he had only been kind before but now it seemed he was losing patience, “you never act like this, you _are_ hiding something from me! Why? Why hide anything from me? I helped you, protected you for years, just for you to act like this to me?”

“Superiority complex much?” Hyunjin gave asharp laugh, “oh great leader Chan, my sincerest apologies - how dare I wrong you in such a way! Please forgive me,” she rolled her eyes at him and turned away, “I was fine with you showing up at my home with not invitation, now you’re being nosy and trying to get involved in my stuff? You’re insufferable.”

Chan stepped back, his expression completely dropping as he struggled to find words. Silence fell over the pair, in the quiet moment Hyunjin realised just how hypocritical her words had been - Chan wasn’t prying into her business, she was prying into his business. She let out a sigh and brushed her hair back. 

“I’m sorry Chan… I panicked.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, you saved my life, I shouldn’t talk to you in that way.”

“But you’re right, I’ve become insufferable…”

Hyunjin took a moment, she stepped forward and held out the book, “it’s about Prince Yongbok, written by his son.”

Chan looked at the book in her hands in awe, he slowly reached for it, Hyunjin allowed it to leave her hands as Chan examined it. Chan turned the book over, reading the description. Hyunjin watched nervously as Chan’s hand began to shake, he looked up at her and passed the book back, “wh-what does that mean? His missing father?”

“I’m not sure I didn’t get too far,” she looked down at the book, “well, what I had read so far is that his father suddenly disappeared one day. There was a brief mention, of another man… I assume that was you - but he hadn’t looked into that yet.”

“His family only found out about me the day they met me… So… He disappeared after that day?”

“At some point, yeah. I don’t think it was too long after.”

Chan struggled to find breath, he backed away and sat down on the sofa, “I thought he lived a long and happy life with his family after me, but he just disappeared?”

“I’ll read more,” Hyunjin whispered, “I’ll tell you if there’s any more information, or any parts where you’re mentioned...” She was answered with silence, “Chan?”

His head was in his hands, she thought he wouldn’t respond but eventually he spoke, “I don’t get it, if he was missing why didn’t Jiwoo come to me, she knew where I was and she knew what he meant to me. I could have helped…”

“I’ll keep reading,” Hyunjin sat down next to him, “if I find a reason, I’ll tell you.”

“Okay… I’m uh… I’m going to go home,” Chan looked up at her finally, “I guess I need some time alone right now.”

Hyunjin nodded, she watched as the vampire stood up and made his way to the door but before he could leave she spoke up again, “I understand, stay safe Chan, and don’t focus on it too hard. Remember that you have Felix now, whatever happened to Yongbok, it was far in the past. Spend good times with Felix in the days you have now.”

“I’ll try my best.”


	19. Who Jiwoo Blamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their impromptu sleepover, Felix and Chuu figure out a little bit more about the death of Yongbok and why Chan never knew.

Chuu stirred awake, her eyes immediately searching for Felix, she poked her head out from the blanket fort and saw Felix sitting at a desk, his head was ducked forward, he had a mug in his hand but he didn’t seem conscious. She slowly approached him, he didn’t seem to move, had he fallen asleep like this? She reached out and tapped his shoulder, “Felix? Felix…”

Felix jumped awake, the liquid in the mug spilling out over his lap. He quickly placed it on the desk and looked up at Chuu, “uh… It’s morning already?”

“Were you asleep?” Chuu let out a chuckle, “why were you sleeping like that?”

“I… Last night when you started panicking in your sleep… I couldn’t get back to sleep, I made myself a hot chocolate,” he looked in the half full mug and then at the marks of chocolate on his pyjama bottoms, “but I must have fallen asleep before finishing it…”

“Ah, sorry for waking you…”

“You didn’t, actually,” Felix whispered, “I was already awake, Chan came to see me.”

“Oh?”

Felix gave a nod, “he probably would have been here longer but… You said Yongbok in your sleep and I panicked, I didn’t want him to find out, I didn’t know what you might say in your sleep so… I made him go home.”

“Damn, I hope he was okay with it,” Chuu tutted.

Felix smiled as he gave a nod, “he was definitely okay with it, I promised something special…”

Chuu’s eyes widened, “oh, you mean like… _Special_ special? Like…”

“Sex,” Felix nudged Chuu and released a chuckle, “we’re going to have sex.”

“Ah, Felix! I’m so excited for you! You’re really gonna get some, huh? And with a vampire?! That must be-”

“Do you have to be so loud?” Felix held his hand over Chuu’s mouth before letting out a laugh, “my mum doesn’t know I have a boyfriend yet, let alone a vampire boyfriend!”

Chuu pulled Felix’s hand away, “ah, I’m sure she’ll be fine with it! She’s always supporting you!”

“Yeah but I think a supernatural boyfriend is a bit of a different situation,” Felix moved over to sit on the bed with Chuu, “Chuu… You need to tell me about your dream, did it have anything to do with…”

“Yes,” Chuu’s smile dropped as she recalled the dream, “we were right, visiting the site triggered the dream,” Chuu looked up at Felix, “she never told Chan, she didn’t tell anybody what really happened to you - accept one of the palace advisors. They made it seem like he disappeared, because she didn’t want the world to know about vampires, and they couldn’t make it seem like a murder…”

“What did they do with… His body?”

“They buried him.”

“Do you-”

“I don’t know where… But…”

“But?”

“I think she blamed Chan.”

Felix felt his chest grow heavy, Jiwoo had blamed Chan for his death - it made sense. He was killed by a vampire and Chan was the vampire he was in love with. Jiwoo had a reason to believe that it was Chan - but why would she think a vampire in love would take the prince’s life? Perhaps it didn’t make sense to Felix, but he had a different perspective to Chan. Jiwoo probably didn’t know much about the vampire, and if her husband was killed by a vampire shortly after she met Chan for the first time? Of course he was to blame 

“She hated him,” Chuu whispered, “she wasn’t in love with Yongbok but they were close, they had to be since they were raising a family - she thinks Chan took his life away.”

“It wasn’t him, I don’t know who the man was, but I know it wasn’t Chan.”

“If only she had known, she could have told Chan, perhaps he could have helped to find out the truth…”

“Felix,” Chuu placed her hand over Felix’s, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand, “he was a vampire, you know that… He could still be around.”

Felix stiffened, she was right. The vampire that took Yongbok’s life could still be around, and if the man saw him again, what would stop him from taking his life too. He felt scared, thinking now he might not find it so easy to walk alone at night, how hadn’t it occurred to him before that this man could still be around and ready to attack again. 

“You should tell Chan,” Chuu whispered, “don’t hide it from him for too long.”

“I know. I’ll tell him soon.”


	20. A Second First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a special surprise for Chan that might just take their minds off of their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously with this chapter title, this chapter will be NSFW ;)

Chan hadn’t realised it but he had spent the whole day wondering what could have happened to Yongbok, how had he disappeared - why hadn’t he been told about it? Surely Jiwoo would have come to him to ask for help, so why hadn’t she? Why had she hidden it from him? He truly believed Yongbok had moved on from him to live a happy life, to age and raise his family, but he had been wrong. He had been wrong for years and he was only just finding out.

His heart was breaking more with each moment, Yongbok hadn’t lived the long life he had deserved. The only plus side to this was that Felix was now in Chan’s life, but Felix didn’t like Chan thinking of him as Yongbok… 

He couldn’t stay upset, he needed to make the most of the time he had with Felix and stay happy, he needed to make his love smile every day, protect him every night, and show him love constantly. 

The day had passed as he had been wallowing in his worries, now he realised it would be dark outside, he could visit Felix. Felix had promised they could meet the next evening, and Chan planned to fill the night of romantic touches and kisses, he needed that at this moment. He needed Felix in his arms, so he knew he wouldn’t lose him like Yongbok was lost. He pulled on a coat and made his way out of the house, he felt a small amount of excitement knowing he was going to hold Felix that night. He tried not to think of Yongbok but the mystery of his disappearance stayed in his mind, he’d have to remember to ask Hyunjin to tell him more once she had read more of the book. 

Finally, out of the woods, he made his way towards Felix’s house, a smile forming on his face as he pushed all worries of Yongbok back - it was time for Felix, Felix only. He knew the way to Felix’s house with ease now, it wasn’t a difficult path to remember, and when he remembered Felix would be there waiting for him - it was even easier to remember. He felt the warmth again as he thought of Felix, the smile that made Chan feel the memory of sunlight - Felix was refreshing, every time he was away from him he couldn’t wait to see him again. 

This time, he didn’t want to go through Felix’s window again - it was easy for him to get through that way but knocking at the front door seemed much better. He waited at the front door, and when he focused he could hear multiple male voices from inside, and a woman’s voice too, the woman’s voice was closer so he wasn’t surprised when Felix’s mother opened the door. He could tell she was Felix’s mother, they had similar eyes. Though as she opened the door, it sounded as if a stampede was heading down the stairs, and Chan caught sight of three boys running down - Felix following behind them.

“Ah! It’s him! It’s him!” One of them shouted, pointed his finger at Chan as he approached the door, “so you’re the one who wo-”

“Changbin!” Felix yelped as he tugged the back of the boy’s shirt, the boy instantly silenced and Chan watched Felix’s eyes go to his mother. 

“Uh, mum…” Felix approached the woman, he gently grabbed her arm and looked up to her with puppy-like eyes, “this is uh,” he looked over to Chan and gave a small smile, “this is my boyfriend, Chan.”

The woman’s eyes lit up, she approached Chan and quickly shook his hand, “ah, it’s a pleasure to meet you! No wonder Felix has been smiling much more recently.”

“I had to tell you before one of the three idiots blurted it out,” Felix spoke to his mother, looking back to his friends who had taken offense to the words.

“Ah, three idiots, why am I included with them?” 

“You’re always going to be included with us, Jeongin, you’re practically part of our relationship now.”

“Chan, you can come inside for a bit,” Felix smiled at him, “and meet my… Friends.”

“Ah, you were at the halloween party, weren’t you?” The boy named Changbin pointed at Chan, “I recognise you!”

“Yeah, I was there,” Chan nodded, “that’s where we met.”

“Cute! I’m Seungmin by the way, and I’ll have to do the threatening thing, if you hurt Felix - I’ll hurt you.”

“I’d like to see you try Seungmin,” Changbin tutted frobeside him, “however, I’ll do a great job of hurting you if you-”

“Guys,” Felix called out, clearly embarrassed by the three friends, “please don’t threaten my boyfriend.”

“Ah, I’m sure he’ll treat you kindly,” Felix’s mother spoke, “or else he’ll have me to answer to.”

“I promise to protect him,” Chan walked into the house and slipped his arm around Felix's waist, “all I want to do is protect him.”

Felix chuckled and leaned into him, comfortable in his arms, “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced you sooner, I just… I liked having something to myself.”

“That’s okay darling,” Felix’s mother gave a smile, “as long as you’re happy,” she quickly kissed Felix’s forehead and gave a wave to Chan before leaving the group of boys alone by the door. Chan looked to Felix’s friends who were all watching him with curiosity.

“Do they know?” He whispered to Felix.

“Not what you think they know,” Felix cleared his throat awkwardly, “but uh, they know something else…”

“What do they know?” Chan turned fully to Felix, worried about what he might have been talking about exactly.

Felix’s cheeks turned pink, “ah, let’s head back upstairs first!” Felix moved his hand into Chan’s hand. He led the vampire up the stairs to his bedroom, the three friends following behind eagerly. In the bedroom, the friend surrounded the couple. 

“Do they follow you like this all the time? Like ducklings?”

“We can’t just leave now we know what you’re gonna be up to,” Changbin poked at Chan’s shoulder, “you better be gentle, he’s a very fragile boy!”

“The first time should be special, so you need to make it best for Lixxie!”

“Oh,” Felix covered his face with his free hand, “okay, they know that we plan on having sex… I thought I’d ask their advice.”

“I don’t know why you wanted Jeongin here,” Changbin tutted as he looked to the youngest friend, “Seungmin and I are the only ones who-”

Felix waved his hand at Changbin, “I needed the advice from someone who hasn’t done it yet, views from all sides.”

Jeongin gave an eager nod, “and I think I’ve given great input! Not that it mattered anyway, it really seemed like Felix had already made up his mind since he asked you to bring him some-”

“Ah!” Felix released Chan’s hand and quickly covered Jeongin’s mouth, “okay, okay, let’s not embarrass me more!”

“He’s going to find out anyway,” Seungmin whispered as if keeping it quiet from anybody else in the room.

“Later,” Felix whispered, “uh, anyway, you guys should probably head off now - thank you for your help,” he turned his friends away towards the door, “I think it’s time for our alone time…”

The three boys all cheered between them, Changbin pat Felix on the back, as he passed, “we’ll leave you to it, don’t rush Lixie! Take it slow and if you need to stop then don’t be afraid to stop. Though, I’m sure Chan will take it just as slow as you need to go!”

They were finally out of the room, leaving the house - Chan reached out for Felix’s hand and pulled him close once the door had closed, his other arm naturally wrapping around Felix’s waist, “you want to do it tonight?”

Felix nodded, lifting his arms to wrap them around Chan’s shoulders, “I was going to surprise you but… You got here earlier than I expected.”

“I had a lot of stuff on my mind, as soon as it was dark enough, I wanted to see you again.”

“Aw,” Felix chuckled, he quickly pressed a kiss on Chan’s cheek and then looked up at him, his sweet eyes making Chan feel as if his heart was melting. He gasped suddenly and bounced onto his toes quickly, “so, I was thinking… I know we were going to go to yours tonight but my mum is the only one home tonight and she’s actually heading out soon,” he cleared his throat, “I thought maybe we could… Stay here…”

Chan’s eyebrows rose, “here?”

“Well, I thought, you and Yongbok had sex in your bed, right?”

“Mm, a couple times, though a lot of the time it was in his bed.”

Felix cocked his head to the side, “what if… We had our first time here, in my bed. It’s different,” he ran his hands down Chan’s shoulders, “something new for you as well as new for me.”

“Felix… That’s actually a really sweet idea.”

Felix gave a sweet smile and released a chuckle, “anything for my sweet Chan,” he quickly kissed Chan’s cheek when he got the chance, “actually, Channie, I have to uh… Wash...”

“Oh?”

“I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Chan nodded, “alright, I’ll talk to your mum for a bit, let her find out a bit more about the man her boy’s dating.”

The pair shared a kiss, just a quick one but it felt intimate even for the short span of time. Then, as Felix left for the bathroom, Chan quickly made his way out of the room to visit Felix’s mother as promised. He quietly made his way downstairs towards the woman he could hear humming in the kitchen. Speaking to Felix’s mother couldn’t exactly go wrong, he wondered if he could find out more about his new love from his mother. He knocked on the kitchen door so not to frighten Felix’s mother, he slowly opened the door and entered. 

“Mrs. Lee,” he called out, smiling as he saw the woman close the kitchen cupboards, “hi, uh, I know you’re heading out soon, I just wanted to see if I could talk to you quickly before you left?”

“Oh,” Felix’s mother stepped forward, “is everything okay? Felix hasn’t… Done anything wrong has he?”

“No, no, quite the opposite really…” Chan chuckled softly as he thought of the boy, “he’s… Practically perfect for me. I just wanted to talk to you, learn more about Felix.”

“Ah,” she leaned on the counter and smiled up at Chan, “my little Lixie, he’s a sweetheart, I’m glad he was so easy to raise. He loves to please people, I think you’re a lucky one to have his love. He’s been so happy recently, thank you for making him smile.”

“He makes me smile too, thank you for raising him. I imagine your family must have been kind forever.”

“Well,” Felix’s mother leaned forward, crooking a finger to get Chan to lean closer for her whispers, “I never told Felix, but I believe my family ended up so kind because we have a past of royalty.”

Chan straightened up slightly, he hadn’t expected to hear that, “royalty?”

She nodded, “I don’t know much about it, but there was royalty somewhere in our blood, it was long, long ago.”

“Centuries.”

“I believe so.”

“You know, I always thought Felix looked just like a prince,” he gave a smile. Of course, he didn't have to tell her he looked like Prince Yongbok in particular, “knowing he’s… related to royalty, it all makes sense now.”

Felix wasn’t just a reincarnation of Yongbok, he was a relative. That made everything deeper for Chan, his soulmate, in the same family as his first love. It brought even more joy to him, he wanted to tell Felix straight away but he couldn’t abandon the boy’s mother, he could wait a moment. 

“Well, if you think of my son as a prince, I hope he thinks you as one too,” she smiled again, “now, I have to head off, if you and Felix need to eat something there’s plenty of food around!”

“Thank you, I hope to see you soon.”

“Aw, I hope I’ll see you again soon as well Chan, bye now,” she waved to him and made her way out of the kitchen. Chan followed out the room after her, seeing as she grabbed a coat from where it was hanging and shouted up the stairs, “see you later Felix! Sweet dreams tonight!”

“Goodnight mum!” Felix’s voice called back, simply hearing Felix’s voice brought a smile to both their faces.

She waved back to Chan and quickly left once she had picked up her bag from the table by the front door. Chan wasted no time, rushing back up the stairs with the smile staying on his face, he opened the door to Felix’s room, he was standing by his bed - a baggy shirt on, it took Chan a moment to realise he was wearing underwear, “you were quick.”

“Mhm, I think I did a good job though! All prepared for you,” he rushed over and grabbed both of Chan’s hands, “you’ve got a big smile, excited?”

“I found out something interesting about you,” Chan whispered, leaning into kiss Felix quickly, “I’ll have to tell you after.”

The couple sat down on the bed, still holding the other’s hand - Chan could tell Felix had a nervousness to him, of course he did, this was going to be a special time for them. Chan was Felix’s first kiss after all, he didn’t want Felix to end up uncomfortable so he allowed the inexperienced boy to lead the moment. Felix was chewing on his lower lip as they sat in the awkward silence for a few moments, finally Chan brought his hand up to Felix’s chin and turned his face to him. 

“You’re worrying, aren’t you?”

“I’m nervous.”

“That’s a given,” Chan nodded, “we don’t have to if-”

“No, no! I want to!” Felix leaned in closer and grinned, “I’m just a little bit nervous, but I want to do it,” Felix looked around before gently pushing Chan down onto the bed, “I trust you’ll be kind to me.”

“Of course, you’re my love,” Chan relaxed back, his head on comfortable on Felix’s pillow, it felt better as Felix leaned over his chest to reach his lips for a kiss. The kiss wasn’t as light this time, Felix made sure to press harder against Chan’s lips. His hand quickly moved to push back the coat Chan was still wearing. Chan easily went along with Felix, allowing the younger man to undress him at a steady pace. Felix seemed to tease Chan with his speed, pushing his shirt up slightly but stopping after just exposing a small amount of skin. His fingers tickled against Chan’s skin, making the vampire squirm ever so slightly behind him, “you’re mischievous now, huh? So shy and sweet, now you’re just being cheeky.”

“It’s making me feel a bit more confident,” Felix whispered, “are you ticklish?”

“Only a little bit,” Chan replied, “why? You like tickling me, hm?”

Felix nodded as he quickly tickled Chan’s waist again, making the vampire yelp out and let out a chuckle, “ah, so cute! Little ticklish Chan, big scary vampire is ticklish?”

“Mm, keep teasing me Felix, I’m sure you’re much more ticklish,” he quickly lifted his hands, pulling up Felix’s shirt and tickling him in return - Felix squealed and rolled onto his back, Chan instantly rolled on top of him. What was once awkward silence was now full of giggles between the couple. Felix enjoyed Chan’s hands against his skin, the way the vampire’s fingers were almost ice cold against his warm skin. Felix liked that feeling, the heat cooling down from the other man’s hand. Felix placed his own hand over Chan’s, setting the vampire’s hand down against his skin. He nudged for Chan to move his hand up and Chan did so, slowly running his hand up to Felix’s chest, but he paused and quickly pulled his hand back, “Felix, I want you to be in control.”

“I’m in control,” Felix replied in a hushed tone, “I want you to touch me, run your hands over me, I’m yours.”

“Felix…”

“Please,” Felix gave him a quick flush of his puppy eyes, “I like your hands on me, they’re cold… It’s nice.”

Chan pressed his lips together and began to play with the bottom of Felix’s shirt, he glanced down to Felix’s bare legs, his underwear showing off his growing arousal, “you like feeling the cold, hm?”

“I do when it’s your hands,” Felix answered, he nodded his head slightly, gesturing for a kiss from Chan, and Chan understood. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Felix’s, Felix lifted his hands to Chan’s waist, pulling his body close as their lips found each other. Neither needed to pull away to breathe - they just needed each other. Felix balled his fists in the back of Chan’s shirt, he pulled the vampire back quickly and looked him up and down, “when did you take off your coat?” He cocked his head to the side.

Chan chuckled, “when you were tickling me,” he answered quickly before returning to the kiss, “mm, Lix, you never told me what your friends brought you.”

“Ah,” Felix scrunched his nose, “well…” He patted his hand against Chan’s chest, “move and I’ll show you.”

Chan did so, as soon as he was sitting up, Felix crawled across the bed and picked up a bag that was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. He looked to Chan as he reached into the bag, he pulled out a box and felt his cheeks heating up.

“Condoms?” Chan cocked his head, “Felix, I don’t have-”

“I know but… Changbin said these feel really good for both people, he said they used them for their first time and it felt really good…”

Chan held the box, raising an eyebrow, “maximum comfort.”

Felix nodded, “they reckon extra lubricated is better for my first time.”

“Your friends really meant it, when they told me not to hurt you, huh.”

“Mhm, they even got us a couple bottles of lube…”

“That’s where having experienced friends helps, huh?” Chan let out a chuckle and quickly moved in to place a kiss on Felix’s cheek.

“I won’t show you what else they got me,” Felix chuckled, pushing the bag away - but Chan was only more tempted by the secret, he leaned over Felix earning a squeal from him, “no, no, no,” Felix called out between laughed but he couldn’t stop Chan from opening the bag. Chan looked to Felix instantly, their noses almost touching.

“They gave you a wand vibrator?!”

“Seungmin said he uses a similar toy when he plays with himself… He said it’s good.”

“I’ve never used sex toys,” Chan admitted, “perhaps we’ll have to try it together at some point, hm?”

“Maybe,” Felix giggled and pushed the bag away again, “let’s start off casual though,” he whispered, “nothing special, just us.”

“That’s special enough,” Chan replied with a whisper against Felix’s lips. With the box of condoms in Chan’s hand and one bottle of lube in Felix’s, the pair found themselves falling back into laying positions on the bed, this time Felix was hovering over Chan once again. They had been kissing plenty over the last few days whenever they were together but now it felt far more intimate. Both of them dropped the items they were holding and let their hands wander beneath the other one’s shirts, hands on bare skin, tracing a path up to each other’s chest. 

Felix caught Chan’s lower lip with his teeth, surprising the vampire, but Chan easily went along with it. He loved feeling Felix’s bare skin with his hands perhaps just as much as Felix loved to feel his hands on his skin. As he raised Felix’s shirt up further, he pushed Felix away slightly, stopping the kiss so he could take Felix’s shirt off instead. The bare chested Felix then pulled at Chan’s shirt, both of them now shirtless as they surged back in for another kiss. Felix pressed his chest down against Chan’s as their tongues met again. The feeling of skin to skin was even more exciting than Chan’s hand, he smiled into their kiss as he let his hand move to Chan’s chest.

Classical vampires seemed to be scrawny, but vampires in modern shows always seemed hot with many muscles - Chan seemed to fall into the prior category, his pecs were firm, fun for Felix to feel. Chan seemed to enjoy it, chuckling against Felix’s mouth as his own hands went to Felix’s waist. 

“You’re so beautiful Felix,” Chan whispered, “so beautiful.”

“Ah, stop it,” Felix chuckled, he ducked his head into Chan’s neck, placing a kiss against the skin - he didn’t want to miss the chance to show his intimacy. Chan let out a hum of satisfaction as he tilted his head further for Felix to kiss more of his neck, his hands tightened on Felix’s waist - causing Felix to roll his hips down against Chan. Causing Chan to moan from the movement brought joy to Felix, he wanted to hear it again - and so he did the same thing again. Chan nudged Felix slightly, getting him to lift his head and then quickly flipping their positions. 

“You really are confident now.”

“You make me confident.”

Chan released a low chuckle and lowered himself, brushing his lips against Felix’s neck, he hovered at the spot for a moment, his eyes flicking up to try to catch sight of Felix. It seemed that the human was enjoying the soft touches from Chan. 

“You want to bite me, don’t you?” Felix asked in a quiet whisper, “you can do it, drink my blood whilst we…”

“Mm, it’s tempting to start drinking now, but I’ll wait until you’re comfortable when we’ve started - yeah?”

“That sounds good,” Felix nodded, “what a clever boyfriend.”

Chan laughed again and pushed himself up so he could catch Felix’s lips in a kiss. Felix pushed against Chan’s chest slightly, making the vampire lift himself up once more.

“I uh… I want to…”

“Felix?” Chan cocked his head, “are you gonna stutter all night, hm?”

“Sorry,” Felix laughed softly, “I don’t know how to say it,” he pushed himself to sit up, “um, hm,” he made Chan move and quickly put the pillows up against the headboard of the bed, he then pat the area for Chan to move there. Chan did so, sitting back against the pillows and looking at Felix as he waited, “I think I want to… I want to be like this,” he whispered as he straddled Chan’s lap, “is it possible? Like this?”

“It is,” Chan nodded, “but we should start with you on your back, it will be easier for me to make sure you’re ready… Plus,” he shifted slightly, “maybe, if you’re okay with it… I can drink from your thighs.”

“Oh?” Felix’s eyes lit up, he straightened himself up and slowly began to nod, “that sounds like it would be amazing…”

“I’ll start prepping you,” Chan whispered, “and then I’ll start drinking from your thighs.”

Felix practically began to bounce on the bed, Chan moved closer to Felix, “you’re so beautiful, I wonder how beautiful you’ll like when I’m between your legs.”

A squeaky giggle escaped Felix, “maybe you should find out now,” he sat back and played with the waistband of his underwear, “I’m ready when you are.”

Felix was glad to see Chan move forward, he fell back onto the bed, and gladly allowed Chan to pull his underwear away. Felix heard Chan let out a pleased chuckle as he set eyes on the naked boy, it felt slightly embarrassing but Chan soon gave him the confidence once again. 

“Beautiful,” Chan whispered as his hands ran down Felix’s bare thighs, “so beautiful.”

Felix kicked his foot out at Chan as he covered his face with his hands, “you’re making me blush.”

Chan looked up, a smile forming, “the more you blush, the more blood for me to drink, hm?”

“Ah, of course,” Felix nodded, “you’d like that wouldn’t you, more blood.”

The answer came as a nod, Chan then grabbed the bottle of lubricant - he quickly poured some of the lube onto his fingers and looked up to Felix who had his head back and eyes closed. Chan checked the bottle before dropping it back onto the bed, “relaxing anal lubricant, that should definitely be good!”

“Mm, they said something about that,” Felix lifted his knees as Chan had gestured. He gasped as he felt Chan’s finger circle his area, the lubricant over Chan’s fingers felt cold, but as Felix had discovered earlier - he loved the thrill of feeling the cold against his own warmth. He gripped the sheet beneath him as Chan pressed his finger against the whole as if testing it. Felix relaxed himself, he’d let Chan lead the way - Chan knew what he was doing.

Chan was gentle with his fingers, moving slowly and judging by Felix’s small noises to know when he should move his finger a little bit more. Felix squeaked slightly before letting out a quick giggle.

“That feels good, Chan,” he whispered as he turned his head to the side, “really good.”

“Are you okay for me to…”

“Yes, please,” Felix squirmed slightly as he began to beg, “bite me, I want to feel it.”

Chan couldn’t refuse Felix when he begged like that, he ducked his head down and began to place kisses against the warm skin of Felix’s thighs. Felix’s legs were quite skinny, but they were still soft to Chan’s touch. He could Felix starting to loosen up around his lone finger, so he added a second - as he did he took the moment to pierce Felix’s skin with his teeth. Another noise from Felix, a squeak followed by a moan. Chan began to drink from the wound, enjoying the taste of Felix’s blood again - the blood from his thighs tasted different from his neck, he enjoyed it more and he was sure Felix was finding it more pleasurable. He didn’t want to drink too much, but the taste was tempting him to take more - he could carry on for a little bit longer. Felix’s whines called for Chan to add another finger, Chan loved hearing Felix’s moans - he loved making him moan. He could feel some blood dripping past his mouth, but he could clean that up after.

Felix’s hand ran through Chan’s hair gently, he rolled his hips as he let out another moan, “Chan… I want to start.”

“Mm,” Chan pulled back, looking up to Felix, “a little bit more, I don’t want to start too soon.”

Felix whined, “but I feel ready.”

“You might feel ready, but if I start too soon it could be painful for you.”

“Oh… Okay but… Please, soon.”

“A few more minutes,” Chan whispered as he moved to Felix’s other thigh, his mouth hovered over the skin before he peppered kisses against the skin, “your blood tastes good Felix, so good.”

Felix released a quick laugh in response, Chan then bit the clean thigh, drinking from his boyfriend as Felix let out another whine. He allowed himself to become sloppy as he drank the blood, knowing he was smearing the liquid around Felix’s skin - Felix didn’t mind, he just continued to chuckle as he tried to hold back his moans. 

Chan continued working his fingers until he could feel Felix wasn’t as tight - it felt safe now, like he’d prepared Felix enough. He wanted Felix to have the best experience, Felix was going to set the pace and since he wanted to start - now seemed like a good time. He removed his fingers slowly, lifting his head up to watch Felix’s face as he did. The expression told Chan that Felix wasn’t the biggest fan of the loss but he was still excited for what was to come. 

The pair’s eyes met for a moment, sharing a soft smile as Chan looked around, he jumped up from the bed and grabbed the towel from the top of Felix’s laundry basket to quickly wipe his hand. He glanced back to Felix to see the boy was hesitating to touch himself - he gave a smile, “you can play with yourself you know, you don’t have to wait.”

“Mm, I’m worried I’ll finish too early.”

“Don’t worry love, I won’t last very long,” he let out a chuckle, “hundreds of years since I last made love, I’m already aching to begin.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Felix pouted.

Chan pushed his trousers down, freeing his erection that had grown whilst he was drinking Felix’s blood, he stepped out of his trousers and quickly grabbed the box of condoms from the bed, “you’re so pretty laying there waiting for me,” he smiled sweetly, “I love it.”

“Mm, you’re pretty too Chan,” he replied in a low voice, “how do you look so good?”

“Good genes,” Chan almost mumbled as he focused on opening the wrapper, he paused for a moment as he held the condom, he looked up to Felix and gave a nervous smile, “um…”

“Oh my God,” Felix pushed himself up, “of course, you haven’t used a condom have you?”

Chan shook his head, “I’ve seen some videos but they’re not exactly instructional.”

“I’ll help,” Felix whispered, pushing himself to the edge of the bed, he grabbed Chan’s hand and pulled him closer. He took the condom from Chan’s hand and looked up at him, “sex education classes do come in handy I guess,” through a struggle he managed to get the condom on Chan’s cock. Once done, he looked up to meet Chan’s eyes, “there, now we’re ready.”

Chan gently pushed Felix down onto the bed, finding a position that was easy for them both to be in. Felix’s knees were bent, his feet planted on the bed again, Felix had his eyes closed with a small smile on his face. There was a brief hesitation but Chan slowly pushed his cock into Felix, the moan Felix released was louder than his previous moans, his hands tightened on the bed sheet as Chan kept a slow pace - he paused when it seemed that it could be too much for Felix, but as soon as Felix relaxed again he pushed in slightly further, it kept like this slowly until he was fully inside of Felix. 

Felix’s hands shot up from the bed sheets, grabbing onto Chan’s arms, “Channie, I want a kiss.”

“Of course,” Chan leaned down, pressing his lips against Felix’s as he had asked. Felix’s arms hooked around Chan’s shoulders, almost as if he was holding him down so Chan couldn’t pull away. Not that Chan was complaining, he liked the way Felix had a hold on him. Chan slowly moved his hips, smiling as Felix pulled away from the kiss to gasp a few times. One of Chan’s hands moved to Felix’s waist, his thumb stroked the boy’s skin gently as he kept a steady rhythm between them. Felix lifted his hips from the bed slightly, making it easier for Chan, the movement encouraged Chan to move himself faster and soon both of them were trying to fight back moans as they found each other’s lips again. 

“Mm,” Felix hummed as he patted his hands against Chan’s chest, getting the vampire to pull back from the new kiss, “can we change position yet?”

“Already?” Chan chuckled, he pressed his nose against Felix’s cheek, “you want to be in my arms, hm?”

“Yeah,” Felix replied in a quiet whisper as he nuzzled back into Chan, “I just want to be as close to you as possible.”

Chan nodded slowly and then began to prepare to move their position, his cock filling Felix’s hole as he lifted the boy up, Felix managed to match their lips up again as Chan slowly manoeuvred them both back so his back was against the headboard just as Felix had asked for at the beginning. Felix now had power over Chan, just a small amount, but he made sure to make it clear. He rolled his hips slightly, managing to earn a satisfying moan from Chan.

Felix clung on to Chan, his head resting over Chan’s shoulder as he lazily continued as he had, rolling his hips to earn another moan - he lifted himself slightly, chuckling as he lowered himself again. It might not have been perfect but with Chan, it felt loving, it was their time to be together. Chan’s moan sounded through Felix’s ear, the moan only made Felix want more pleasure. He tilted his head to the side, leaving plenty of neck showing for Chan.

The invitation was accepted, Chan’s teeth sinking in close to where they had just a few nights before. Felix was prepared this time, he knew the memories of Yongbok’s death, this time they couldn’t affect him as much. Whilst he felt the satisfaction of Chan drinking his blood again, he allowed himself to move more, lifting himself up and then sliding back down on Chan’s cock with ease. The mix of pleasure wracked another moan out of Felix, he pressed his nails into Chan’s shoulders, scratching the vampire’s skin as he felt more pleasure building up.

“Chan,” he whispered his name as he continued the movement, he then slipped his arms further around Chan pulling their bodies as close together as they could get, pulling Chan’s mouth away from where the bite was - but Chan didn’t seem to mind, instead he pulled his head back so he could catch Felix’s lips once again. Though their movements were slow, their kiss was full of hunger. Felix tasted his own blood from Chan’s kisses but it barely phased him as he felt Chan’s tongue brush against his. 

Felix decided to pick up the pace, pushing himself up on his knees and dropping down again, his own erection twitching with pleasure as it was pressed between them. Felix moaned into Chan’s mouth, he was certain he hadn’t felt this amount of pleasure before, but now he had felt it he wanted more. 

He pulled back, his hands going to Chan’s shoulder as he leaned back for a moment, “Channie, it feels so good.”

“Mm, you feel so good baby,” Chan chuckled, his hands ventured up Felix’s bare chest, “really good.”

“I think I’m close,” Felix swallowed after he spoke, closing his eyes, “I really want to…”

“Mm, do you want to keep going how we are? Or…”

“Speed up,” Felix nodded, knowing what Chan was going to suggest, “want to uh… Speed up.”

Chan ran his hands down to Felix’s hips, he lifted his hips and began to thrust up into him, though he quickly realised Felix’s legs were growing weak, “I know you wanted to do this position,” he began in a whispering tone to keep the calm, “but I’m going to flip us, okay?”

“Mhm,” Felix nodded, “please.”

“Alright,” Chan carefully rolled them over so Felix’s back was on the mattress, he took a moment to pull the pillows down so they were flat again for Felix to rest his head. Chan smiled down at him, “you want me to go fast, are you sure?”

“Yes,” Felix opened his eyes again to look up into Chan’s, “yes I’m sure… And I want you to bite me again, it feels good.”

Chan gave a quick half smile, “as you wish,” he pressed a quick kiss against Felix’s lips again but then trailed several kisses down to Felix’s neck - biting through the skin and beginning to feed again, He wasn’t healing the bites over afterwards so Chan knew Felix would still have bites covering him afterwards, but he’d let Felix decide if he wanted the bites to be healed or not. 

Chan’s hands were on Felix’s hips, lifting him up from the bed slightly as he began to thrust into him at a steady rhythm. Though as Felix whined for more, his thrusts became sharper and faster - getting a choked moan out of the human entertained Chan plenty. Felix’s hands were on Chan’s back again, nails digging in and possibly leaving marks but Chan really couldn’t care about any marks, the pleasure of the moment was far more important. 

“Channie, Channie,” Felix’s sweet whining got Chan’s attention, but he didn’t pull away, he simply hummed as he continued to drink the blood, Felix continued through shaking breaths, “I feel s-so close, I… I want you to touch me, please Channie, please.”

It really was as if Felix had a power over Chan, one of his hands went to Felix’s cock, stroking in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Felix’s moans made Chan feel close as well, especially as he managed to get a response from Felix with each thrust. 

There wasn’t any more warning other than the increase in volume from Felix, Chan felt Felix release. Chan finally stopped feeding, pulling up and looking down at Felix who was now covered in his own mess, he slowly down slightly and let out a chuckle, “beautiful.”

“Mm,” Felix responded with a simple hum as he placed his arms over Chan’s shoulders, “you too, Chan.”

Chan pulled out, his eyes meeting Felix’s as he did, “are... You okay if I…?”

“If you…”

Chan chuckled and ran one hand through his hair quickly, “can I cum on you?”

“Oh,” Felix’s cheeks turned pink, “uh… Um…”

“Sorry I-”

“Yes,” the interruption caught Chan off guard, “but, come closer,” he slowly straightened out his legs, “you can be on top of me!”

Chan once again did as asked, he climbed over Felix, smiling as he pulled off the condom. He relaxed on the spot, closing his eyes as he stroked his own erection, Felix’s hands ghosted over his thighs bringing small tinglings of pleasure to Chan - all of the pleasure was building up to more as he felt himself reaching his high. He fell forward, stopping himself with his free hand so he was hovering above Felix, he could hear Felix chuckling, the low chuckles brought even more joy to Chan. He released a loud moan as he spilled over his own hand, adding to the mess that had just reached Felix’s chest. Felix’s hands moved suddenly, pulling Chan down for another hungry kiss, Felix definitely couldn’t keep away from Chan, not that Chan was complaining… He loved being needed by Felix. 

Chan’s body slowly pressed down against Felix’s before he rolled off to lay beside Felix, though Felix’s head turned with him, continuing the kiss. It was clear Felix was tempted to straddle Chan but he stopped himself, and with as much willpower as he could, he pushed himself away, “ah,” he gave a sweet satisfied smile, “that was… Perfect.”

“Perfect for me too, but then again, with you it was bound to be perfect.”

“Ah, so cute!” Felix nuzzled his nose against Chan’s cheek, “are you going to join me in the shower?”

“Mm, I suppose I could,” Chan whispered.

The pair got up from the bed, Chan’s arm around Felix’s waist - knowing they were home alone gave them the freedom to head to the bathroom whilst they were naked. Their hands stayed linked, Felix’s hand was tightened around Chan’s as though he would lose him if he let go but of course Chan didn’t mind, he knew Felix was safe whilst his hand was squeezed. Once Felix had started the shower, he turned around to Chan, “do you have hot or cold showers?”

“Cold,” Chan shrugged, “but we can have a hot shower if you like them, I’m not picky.”

“I like warm… Not too hot, not too cold.”

“Then a warm shower sounds perfect!” Chan stroked the back of Felix’s hand with his thumb and laughed as he watched Felix feel for the temperature of the water. Felix turned back with a satisfied smile, he stepped into the shower and pulled Chan with him, the water flattening his head as soon as he stepped under. Chan placed his hands on Felix’s waist, holding him close as the water ran down their bodies. The pair stood still under the water for a moment, both of them relaxing to the feeling. Felix’s smile never faded as his hair flattened against his forehead, and Chan loved seeing that smile - he kissed Felix’s cheek and chuckled as he ran his fingers across Felix’s skin.

“You drank a lot of blood,” Felix whispered, “are you all full up?”

“Mm,” another kiss on Felix’s cheek, “it wasn’t too much, was it?”

“No, it felt good.”

“I didn’t heal your bites, would you like me to heal them over for you?”

Felix shook his head, “I think they’ve stopped bleeding now anyway, but I’ll just put bandaids over them for tonight just in case.”

“Are you sure?”

“I like it, it’s kind of like a hickey, and I want to keep those marks for a little bit longer.”

Chan stepped back, “mm, as long as you’re sure, now, we better make sure you’re clean.”

Felix grabbed the loofah that was hanging up on the wall, he passed it to Chan and gave a smile, “is my Channie going to scrub me clean?”

“Of course, I’ll get my little Lixxie nice and clean,” he laughed softly and grabbed the shower gel bottle, he hummed as he lathered the soap over Felix’s bare skin, he was perfect in Chan’s eyes. Perfect from head to toe. Felix relaxed, closing his eyes as Chan took care of him. 

Nothing else really mattered, the night was perfect for them, relaxing with each other just made it more perfect. They didn’t want to spend too long in the shower, so once they were both clean they started to dry themselves off. As Chan wrapped his towel around his waist, Felix’s hands landed on his shoulders.

“Channie, I have a routine for my face before I sleep, are you okay if I do that now?”

“Mm, I’ll get comfy whilst I wait.”

“You can borrow some of my underwear if you need to!”

“Thank you,” Chan kissed Felix’s cheek and then left him alone in the bathroom. He made his way back into the bedroom, doing as Felix said and grabbing a pair of boxers from the drawer. He quickly pulled them on so he could take off the towel. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down where they had just made love - they’d have to change the sheets, but he’d have to wait for Felix for that, he didn’t know where he kept the bed sheets after all. The night really had been perfect, he was sure that nothing would take away his smile. 

That was until the screen of Felix’s phone lit up where it sat on the bedside table, his eyes were drawn to the notification - he didn’t want to look, he didn’t want to snoop, it was only supposed to be a glance…

But one word in the notification stood out to him.

_Yongbok_

He grabbed the device and quickly read the message that had shown up on the screen. 

**Chuu**   
_Have you told Chan about Yongbok yet? He deserves to know, maybe he’ll be able to help find out more!_

Yongbok, why was she mentioning Yongbok? What did Felix have to tell Chan about Yongbok?

Why hadn’t he told him yet?

He placed the phone down and stared ahead at the wall opposite. The words of the text didn’t leave his mind, ‘have you told Chan about Yongbok?’. His chest was growing heavy, panic running through his mind, he hadn’t felt this emotional over something in a long time, not since the last time he saw Yongbok. The door opened, making Chan jump out of his thoughts. He looked to Felix who walked in with the towel around his waist, Chan wanted to smile, he wanted to jump up and pull the towel away as he kissed Felix but he couldn’t force himself to move. He just stayed still as Felix pulled on a pair of underwear he had grabbed from his drawer, finally Chan managed to stand up just as Felix turned towards him. He couldn’t match Felix’s smile, and Felix immediately seemed to know something was wrong. He rushed across the room and grabbed onto Chan’s hands. 

“Channie, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Felix looked up at him with eyes full of worry, “Channie?”

“What do you know?” Chan whispered, his eyes finally meeting Felix’s again. 

“What?”

“Wh-what do you know? What do you need to tell me?”

“Chan, I don’t know what you-”

“Yongbok,” Chan’s voice lowered, “what do you know about Yongbok.”

Chan saw as it registered in Felix’s mind, his eyes went to the phone on the small table, “Chan…”

“I didn’t mean to look, your friend messaged you and the message showed up…”

Felix’s hands tightened around Chan’s, “we shouldn’t talk about this tonight Chan, this was our night, a happy night for us, the perfect-”

“Is it to do with his disappearance?”

Felix silenced, struggling to swallow the lump in his throat, he let out a shaky breath and pulled Chan in for a hug, “Chan please, I’ll tell you tomorrow! I promise!”

“Or will you just distract me so you can avoid it… Is that what today was for?”

“No! No, no, no! I wanted to do it tonight because I love you and the time felt right, it had nothing to do with that, nothing!”

Chan slowly pulled his hands away from Felix, “what is it then? What do you know about his disappearance?”

“So you know he disappeared,” Felix responded nervously, “you’ve never said anything…”

“I only found out recently, Aeongie found out… She wanted to keep it a secret, just like you’re keeping this a secret. So what do you know? Why won’t you tell me?” Chan’s voice was raised slightly, he was worked up, he didn’t sound too angry but it was still enough to make Felix’s nerves grow, “Felix... Please tell me.”

“Tomorrow, please Chan, please I’ll tell you tomorrow. I promise.”

Chan sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. He let out an agitated sounding huff as he laid down and turned onto his side, “fine, tomorrow. If you don’t tell me… I won’t talk to you until I find out.”

Felix slowly laid down on the bed, his arm snaking around Chan’s waist as he settled behind him, Chan seemed to want to move away at first but then decided it was better to stay in Felix’s arms, “I… I was going to tell you today, but I… I realised I was ready to make love. I was thinking about you and I just wanted to show you how much I love you. Because I do, Channie, I do love you. I thought tonight would be perfect, perhaps I should have told you first but it would be different, us making love. It would be rimmed with sadness.”

“Sadness?” Chan quickly turned to face Felix, “what do you mean?”

“I…” Felix bit his lower lip, after a moment he allowed his eyes to meet Chan’s, “I know what happened to him, why he ‘disappeared’... Jiwoo found him,” he closed his eyes, “she found his body. She hid the truth from everyone, even their own family.”

Felix’s voice grew weak, he pulled Chan close and buried his face against his shoulder, Chan let his hands stroke Felix’s back comforting the human as he let out several sobs. He settled with Felix in his arms, “let’s not talk about it anymore tonight, we can discuss it tomorrow just like you wanted,” he manoeuvred awkwardly to place a kiss on Felix’s temple, “I’ll have to leave when it gets to 3am.”

“Wake me up first,” Felix mumbled against Chan’s shoulder, “don’t leave without waking me up.”

“I won’t,” Chan agreed, “now… Get some rest, I’m sorry I ruined the mood.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I should have told you,” Felix whispered.

“You can tell me the rest tomorrow as promised, for now, just rest and remember how happy we were tonight. I’ll think only about that as well, just us, making love.”

“Mm, it was beautiful Chan, you were beautiful.”

“As were you.”


	21. A Mystery To Solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuu and Jungeun are spending time together until a phone call from a friend sparks the need to solve a mystery.

Chuu had been visiting Jungeun frequently, especially since Felix was more distracted by Chan, she could only imagine how much more he’d be staying close to his boyfriend after they’d made love. She was still happy, her best friend was happy, so of course she’d be happy for him - his happiness was almost more important than her own. Of course, since Felix was more busy, Chuu had plenty of time to get closer to Jungeun - and Jungeun definitely didn’t seem to mind the company. Chuu hadn’t told Jungeun about Yongbok’s fate yet, she wanted to but it seemed better for her to make sure Felix had told Chan everything first.

She had texted Felix the previous night to ask, but in the morning she had received a text from him explaining that Chan had seen the message. Chuu felt bad finding out she had almost caused them to have an argument, but by the sounds of things they had managed to get along before seeping again so that was good. Felix had said he hadn’t wanted to let Chan go when he was trying to leave at 3am - but he had to let the vampire go eventually so he could beat the sunrise. 

Chan didn't know the full story yet, so Chuu shouldn’t tell Jungeun. That was the deal she made with herself. 

She had decided that spending time with Jungeun was fun, the vampire was always cheery and welcoming to her, it was as if they had been best friends since childhood. Seeing the sweet smile the girl had to offer only made Chuu find more joy in the time she spent with her… Perhaps there was a little bit more than friendship in Chuu’s feelings, the change was beginning to show as she listened to Jungeun tell stories of her life before she had turned. 

Jungeun was beautiful, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, Chuu couldn’t stop paying attention to her details. The beauty in every inch, how had a woman been so beautiful for so long. She was distracting with her beauty, Chuu wasn’t exactly sure if she had listened to all of Jungeun’s words - but she could always ask Jungeun to tell her the story again. 

“I must have been just a bit younger than you, well Jiwoo was, actually perhaps ten years younger. It wasn’t too long after I turned that he saw Yongbok last.”

Chuu’s attention became fully focused on Jungeun’s words now, “ah, yeah…”

“I was surprised, the look on Yongbok’s face when he saw Chan - I was expecting him to come running back into his arms…”

Chuu stood up from the table suddenly, squealing slightly as she got to her feet, “it’s a shame he didn’t… Perhaps he-”

The ringing of Jungeun’s phone made both of them jump, though Chuu was glad for the interruption - she hadn’t planned what to say to Jungeun, knowing her she would have revealed just why Felix never returned to Chan. 

“Jungeun! You’ll never guess what! I’ve been reading about this Prince that Chan loved, his son wrote a book on how his father had gone missing! He was trying to find the answers but died before he found anything. You met him right? And his wife? What was she like?”

Jungeun’s eyes went to Chuu who was staring at the phone with wide eyes, “ah, hi Aeongie, I’m fine and how are you?”

“Enough with the snark, Jungeun, this is serious! I think Yongbok’s wife might have killed him! She was keeping a secret from her son, acting sneaky - just like she was hiding something. She couldn’t take that he loved Chan and not her so she killed him and covered it up!”

“That’s dumb,” Chuu commented, covring her mouth as she heard a noise of confusion from the girl on the other side of the call.

“Eh, Jungeun, who are you with? Am I on loud speaker?”

“Yes you’re on loud speaker, I’m with Chuu.”

“Chuu? Who’s that?”

“A human, a friend of Chan’s new boyfriend.”

“The prince boy?’

Chuu leaned forward as if Jungeun could see her through the phone, “yes, Felix. He’s basically the reincarnation of Yongbok, just as I’m the reincarnation of Yongbok’s wife! I can tell you she didn’t kill him, she found his body, but she couldn’t tell anybody the truth because-” She stopped herself and looked at Jungeun, quickly flashing a smile to throw Jungeun’s attention off.

“Seems like you know something we don’t know,” the voice from the phone accused Chuu, “speak up, tell us.”

“N-no, I can’t, I shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t? So you do know the truth, huh? Tell us then, wife of the prince.”

Chuu growled slightly towards the phone, “hey, I have a name!”

“Okay, _Chuu_ , tell us what happened. Or do you know for a fact that it was you in your previous life?”

Chuu pouted, she looked up at Jungeun and let out a huff, “is your friend always this accusatory?”

“Excuse me, I have a name too.”

“Right, sorry, my bad, Hyunjin. How dare I not use your name after you accused me of murder!”

“In a previous life,” Hyunjin tutted, “look, if Jiwoo didn’t murder Yongbok, then what’s the truth?”

Chuu released a sigh, she leaned forward on the table, “well, you can’t tell Chan yet, Felix needs to tell him himself but… Yongbok was killed by a vampire, he doesn’t know who, he didn’t recognise him.”

“What? How didn’t we know about this? How didn’t Chan know?”

“Jiwoo found him, she got help to bury his body, she couldn’t tell anyone he was murdered by a vampire - nobody would believe her… She blamed Chan, she thought he had done it. He was Yongbok’s vampire boyfriend after all.”

The girl on the other end of the phone let out a groan, “so you mean I didn’t solve a murder case.”

“You didn’t.”

“Damn it! Well… You still don’t know who the vampire was, right?”

“Right.”

“Then let’s solve a murder!”


	22. A Change Of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who's good, there's someone just as evil.

A murder. Had it really been a murder? Most people would call it that, but some would call it… Dinner.

Royal blood tasted sweeter than peasant blood, any vampire ought to know that.

The scream that rang out that night, when the lady had found her deceased husband, was the most beautiful sound he had heard. She scared off all the wildlife with that scream, it was a wonder that the Prince’s lover hadn’t heard him. A shame really, the poor prince had been so eager to spend eternity with him. 

Time without blood made the thirst stronger and yet the more blood consumed, the more blood was desired. The young vampire who had fallen in love with the human prince would only find that out the hard way had he kept the bleeder around - he wouldn’t want him turned, he’d want the blood bank for his hunger, the inevitable death was quicker that way. The Prince would have only found death in Chan’s arms anyway.

Chan, the silly romantic vampire who had dedicated his dead heart to a living Prince. The vampire was dumb for thinking he could fall in love with a human, someone made for them to feast on. That’s all humans were good for really, food.

Any vampires that left their food to live after feeding was a fool, there was no need for attachment to humans, just drain them and leave them for dead - find a new meal and start again. Any vampire that fell in love for a human was a fool. 

If a vampire wanted to experience love they should experience it with one another, wasting time on a human that would just die anyway - there really was no point of getting attached. Finding that out the hard way, perhaps it was the only way to make a vampire come around to the truth…

Too bad that woman had found the Prince before Chan had, maybe then the vampire would have known the truth. Instead he spent the years moping around because his love had left him willingly. There was a joy in imagining Chan’s feelings had he known the Prince died because he wanted to be immortal with him. 

Was it cruel to think that way? Perhaps. Cruel but entertaining. 

Chan deserved the suffering. 

He wouldn’t deserve it had he stayed with the vampire who turned him, he was supposed to help the beginning of a clan, instead he ran off. So he didn’t like the idea of searching for unwilling victims to drink from, it was a miracle he had survived as long as he had. The boy was wild about the idea of finding humans who were willing to be fed on, not attacking people in the night. What a weak soul.

He shouldn’t have left, he should have stayed as part of the clan, instead he was convinced he could make it on his own. He had handled it alone, then he met the Prince - he became dependent on the human. It was laughable. How a vampire seemed to only live for a human Prince. Then of course his Prince had to carry on a human life and the vampire was alone again, until he found the girl who was freezing to death…

She seemed like such a good chance for a meal, but that lonely boy reached her first. What a pity, she could have been another feast but of course Chan wouldn’t think of drinking her blood, he had too much empathy.

It wasn’t long after he had turned her that the young Prince had visited, walking through the woods was dangerous but he was with his family. Protected from any danger…

Though the same precautions had not been followed when the Prince rushed through the forests with the idea of becoming immortal to spend eternity with Chan. He should have been more cautious, but the blood of a human who felt so happy and so strong in love, it tasted delicious. 

So maybe it was a murder, who’s really to say? All that mattered was that the Prince made a delicious feast.

The name of the vampire who had taken the life of the Prince was a name Chan hadn’t known in years, a voice he hadn’t heard, a face he hadn’t seen. He was a distant memory to Chan now, never in his thoughts. Perhaps the time was coming for a change, a harsh reminder of the man who changed Chan’s weak human life to the immortal life he lived today. 

Chan should be reminded of his roots, of the man named Kangdae. 

Kangdae remembered him, he often kept an eye on the vampire, it was a surprise Chan hadn’t spotted him yet - though perhaps he had truly become invisible to the man he thought would be his follower. Though the previous night it had been by chance that he saw the vampire leaving a human’s house, the way the human clung to the vampire as they said their goodbyes at the door, he could hear a promise of seeing each other the next night… Chan had really fallen for another human. 

Or was it another human? The face seemed familiar, the same face of the prince. If he had the face, then what was the likelihood of the blood tasting similar - like the royal blood he had tasted before. Had it not been coming close to the time for the sun to rise, Kangdae would have made a move then, but the boy was lucky… 

The next day however, that would be different.


	23. Research Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun and Chuu have invited Hyunjin to Jungeun's for some extra research, with an extra guest to their surprise.

As the day grew dark, Chuu and Jungeun awaited their guest. They had spent most of the day on the phone with Hyunjin, she was eager to solve the mystery of who killed Yongbok, Jungeun had laughed about her being invested in something to do with Chan. She hadn’t been too invested in the man who turned them for a short while no - so her being suddenly invested was something impressive. 

They were expecting her to show up, they weren’t expecting her to have a friend by her side when they opened the door, but there she was, by the side of Hyunjin - a girl holding multiple books in her arms and a smile on her face.

“I hope you don’t mind, I brought a friend, since you’ve got someone I figured I could bring a plus one.”

Jungeun stared at Hyunjin with wide eyes, “yes, but my one knows…”

“Excuse me, I have a name,” Chuu pouted.

“So do I,” the girl agreed to the protest.

Hyunjin placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “this is Heejin, she works at the library. I figured we could use some extra resources…”

“Hyunjin said you’re wanting to write a story about vampires! So I borrowed a few books on local myths and legends.”

Jungeun and Chuu looked at each other, nervously letting out laughs as the girl seemed eager to help the girls write a novel. Hyunjin gave them a smile as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder, “we can tell her the truth shortly.”

“Eh? The truth?”

Hyunjin gently pushed Heejin inside, closing the door behind her quickly, “well, sit down first, then we can discuss it.”

“Why do I feel like I’m walking into a trap?”

“Don’t worry,” Chuu smiled sweetly, “nobody will hurt you!”

“Ah… okay,” Heejin nodded slowly, “if you say so…”

“Like I’d ever betray your trust, Heejin,” Hyunjin tutted, she led her through to the dining area, “you know that.”

“Ah, we’ve only known each other a few days, and yet I’m supposed to put all my trust in you?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin shrugged, “of course, I’m cute, you can trust me.”

Jungeun choked out a laugh and quickly covered her mouth when Hyunjin had glared at her, “sorry Aeongie,” she waved a hand, “it just uh… You’ve got a lot of confidence today.”

“I’m always confident.”

“Excuse me,” Heejin raised her hand, “are you going to tell me about this truth? Did I borrow these books from the library for a reason or…”

“Yes, yes there’s a reason!” Chuu rushed forward and looked at the books Heejin had placed on the table, “these local myths books, do they contain any specific information? Like of local groups that were thought to be vampire clans or-”

“Chuu!” Jungeun called the girl’s name and folded her arms in front of her chest, “you know you should ease people into this kind of stuff.”

“Oh, like you eased me into it all,” Chuu stuck her tongue out at the vampire.

“Eased you into what?” Heejin looked at Chuu with wide eyes, “oh my God is this a cult?!”

Hyunjin let out a loud laugh and shook her head quickly to dismiss the thoughts from Heejin, “no, no… It’s not a cult, but… We’re vampires, well me and Jungeun are, I’m not sure what that is-” She pointed at Chuu who pouted her lips once again. 

“I’m a human.”

“Mm, seems more like a troll.”

“Hey!”

Hyunjin forced a smile at Chuu and then sat down in a chair by Heejin, “no worries Heejin, our… Leader,” she sounded unsure of the word but Chuu knew she was talking about Chan, “made sure to train us not to hurt unwilling humans. The blood of a willing victim is far tastier than someone unwilling.”

“Though rogue vampires will claim otherwise,” Jungeun hummed.

“Ah, ease her into it you say,” Hyunjin tutted, “and then you instantly start telling her about the rogue vampires?”

“I haven’t seen a rogue vampire in years so I highly doubt it’s anything to worry about,” Jungeun shrugged, “Chan never seemed too bothered either, in fact the only one who was really worried about them was Hyunjin.”

Heejin turned to the girl next to her with curiosity, “oh not me,” Hyunjin waved a hand, “we have another Hyunjin,” her attention went back to Jungeun, “Hyunjin spent time with rogue vampires, he knows what they’re like, that’s why he’s more cautious about them.”

“Sorry, so, you’re not joking, you’re being serious.”

“Dead serious,” Hyunjin spoke in a lowered voice, “I can show you if you’d like.”

“Y-you mean,” Heejin covered her neck and turned to Chuu with a look of fear.

“Not you,” Hyunjin tutted, she stood up from the table and walked around slowly, her eyes set on Chuu, “those in fear don’t taste as good, but Chuu…”

“You’re not drinking her blood,” Jungeun hissed slightly.

“I’m okay with it,” Chuu shrugged looking up at Jungeun.

Jungeun pouted, “I don’t want her to bite you because I think your first bite should be from me.”

Heejin looked between the two vampires who were now watching each other, Hyunjin’s eyebrows lifted as her hands slowly pulled away from Chuu’s shoulders, “Jungeun, are you trying to tell me something?”

“Mm, Chuu isn’t for you to bite, if Heejin needs us to prove that we’re vampires, then I’ll bite Chuu.”

“Can I be involved in this decision?” Chuu asked with a raise of her hand, “because I don’t mind being bitten but you’re talking about me like I’m an apple.”

Hyunjin released a sigh, leaning over as she spoke to Chuu, “well then, who do you want to bite you?”

“You don’t need to bite anyone!” Heejin stood up from her seat, “I believe you, okay, I believe you.”

“Oh, that was easy,” Hyunjin shrugged, “well then…”

Heejin looked at the books she had brought with her, and then up at the two vampires, “so if you’re vampires, why get me to bring these books? Don’t you know all you need to know?”

Hyunjin let out a hum as she wandered around the table again, she picked up one of the books in curiosity. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at the photo on the front, a stereotypical rendition of a vampire, she turned the cover to Heejin, “do I look like this?”

“No,” Heejin shook her head, she took the book from Hyunjin’s hands and offered a smile, “people wouldn’t want to believe vampires can be beautiful, they’re considered monsters so they illustrate them that way.”

“She called me beautiful,” Hyunjin looked up at Jungeun with a sense of pride.

Jungeun rolled her eyes, “we need to find out about local vampire legends, if there was someone suspected to be a vampire centuries ago or something like that.”

Hyunjin pulled a book out of her bag, “it’s to do with the prince, the one who went missing.”

“Oh, really? Did he turn into a vampire? Is that where he went?!”

“No,” Chuu answered, “he… He fell in love with a vampire, apparently he was trying to turn immortal to be with his love forever, but he was killed by a vampire instead…”

“The vampire he loved?”

“No, it was another vampire, he wasn’t sure if Chan would agree to turning him,” Chuu pressed her lips together, “Yongbok loved Chan, he wanted to be with him forever The man he found, who he thought would help, turned out to be the one who would end his life.”

“That sounds so tragic,” Heejin’s hand covered her heart, “and this Chan, did he know?”

“He doesn’t know,” Chuu admitted, “Felix is going to tell him today.”

“T-today? But that Prince was alive centuries ago!”

“And Chan is a vampire,” Jungeun shrugged, “he’s still around, you’d never guess he’s been here so long.”

Chuu nodded eagerly, “he looks really young, I wonder if his body looks just as youthful, well, Felix will know the answer to that. I’ll have to get him to tell me at some point.”

“Focus troll,” Hyunjin called out as she clicked her fingers at Chuu, Chuu only responded by biting the air as Hyunjin pulled her finger away. She glared at the human, whilst Chuu just put a smile of mischief on her face. Hyunjin placed a hand over Heejin’s, gently grabbing her attention, “let’s focus on this, I want to find out the truth.”


	24. A Mistake Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Felix is waiting for Chan to pick him up, he's visited by someone who needs his help immediately - he can't say no.

Felix was nervous, he could feel his chest grow heavy as he thought about having to tell Chan the truth about Yongbok’s fate. Chan would be okay finding out now, he had Felix, but he knew it would still hurt the vampire. Even immortals weren’t immune to heartbreak. Felix had made sure to dress up slightly, it was still going to be a date night after all. He rushed down the stairs and to the office where his mother was sitting at the computer, he wished he could tell her about Chan’s life, how he’d been immortal for hundreds of years. He loved to share stories with her, but of course telling her about vampires was quite a different story…

“Mum,” he leaned against the doorframe, and waited for her to turn around, giving her a smile as she saw him.

“Ah Felix, sorry I didn’t get to spend time with you and your boyfriend last night! You’ll have to make sure to invite him to a family outing some day, huh?”

“Uh...Sure, but he uh… He works during the day so evening is preferable.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she nodded and stood up from the chair, “did you want to talk about something?”

“I just wanted to let you know I’m going to Chan’s tonight, he’s coming to pick me up soon.”

His mother walked over to him and quickly ran her hands down her son’s arms, “ah, I’m so proud of you Felix, my little boy all grown up. It seems like just yesterday you were asking for kisses and begging to sit in my lap - and now I bet Chan’s taken my place, huh?”

“Mum!” Felix yelped, he tried to hold back his laughs as she pulled him in for a hug, “please never say this stuff in front of Chan, it’s so embarrassing.”

His mother tutted as she pulled back from the hug, “darling, I vow to do my best to keep your image up in front of your boyfriend, though I’m sure he’d love to know how you were as a child - his parents can tell you how he was as a child as well!”

“Um, well actually… His parents aren’t,” he cleared his throat, “they’re not alive…”

“Oh, oh dear, I’m so sorry.”

Felix shrugged, “it’s okay, at least you didn’t make the mistake in front of him,” Felix offered his mother a smile, “mum… I’m scared of growing up, falling in love with Chan… This could be the start of me leaving home.”

“Better sooner rather than later darling, if you stay at home for too long then you’ll get too attached.”

Felix slowly nodded, “okay… You’re right…” They both turned as a knock sounded at the door, Felix looked at the clock on the desk, “oh he’s earlier than planned, he’s eager to see me, huh?”

“As he should be!” 

Felix made his way to the door, a smile plastered on his face as he expected to see Chan’s face once he opened the door. However, the man standing there wasn’t Chan, but he seemed panicked as their eyes met. Felix barely had a chance to register if he knew the man or not.

“Are you Felix?”

“Y-yes?”

“Good, Chan’s asked for you… He’s in trouble, he really needs you.”

“Wh-what?” Felix’s eyes widened, “what’s wrong?”

“He’s dying,” the man whispered, “he needs you with him, you’re the only hope right now.”

Felix felt panicked, he couldn’t let Chan suffer, he grabbed his coat from the rack and called out to his mother, “mum, I have to go to Chan’s now, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow darling, have fun.”

Felix rushed out without another word, blindly following the man who begged for help on behalf of Chan, “are you a friend of Chan’s?” 

“Yes, we go… Way back,” the man responded, “we’d better be quick, he’s in a lot of pain.”

“Wh-what happened?”

“Vampire hunters,” the man hissed through his teeth, “I managed to get rid of them but not before they had harmed Chan, he begged me to get you.”

Felix pulled out his phone as he followed the man, quickly dialling Chuu’s number, the man gave him a questioning look but he chose to ignore it - he had to let Chuu know. The girl picked up the phone with a cheery ‘hello’ only for her mood to be brought down by Felix’s words, “Chuu, Chan’s hurt, I need you to let Jungeun and the others know. I’m on my way there now.”

_“Are you going alone?!”_

“No, I’m with someone who knows Chan, I just want you to let the others know.”

_“Okay, I’ll let them know.”_

The phone call soon ended and Felix focused on following the man who seemed concerned for Chan. Felix didn’t like to see others frantic, it only made him panic more. He followed the man, though it didn’t take long for him to take the lead, he didn’t want to make conversation, he wanted to get to Chan. Though the man had another idea, he wanted to talk, he wouldn’t stop talking. 

“You’ve been to his before it seems, you look like you know your path.”

“Yes, I haven’t been there too many times, but enough to know the path.”

“You’re definitely heading in the right direction,” the man almost mumbled, “well I wouldn’t want to disrupt your path, let’s keep going, he should be fine until we get there.”

Felix allowed his feet to lead, he had been on this path before, in his current life and in the past as Yongbok, he knew his way through the woods, past every tree, every root in the ground, it was like muscle memory now. He was starting to wonder if he’d been on this path with the same man in his previous life, it was clear the man was a vampire, but walking through this path with the man nearby felt familiar. It was starting to feel odd. Almost chilling. 

“You must remember this path from the past, it hasn’t changed much over the years.”

“You know?”

“Of course I know,” the man almost laughed, “you don’t remember me from your past life do you?”

“You seem familiar, but I’m not sure why,” Felix replied, he continued allowing his feet to lead. 

“I’m sure you’ll know soon,” the man’s voice lowered, bringing the chill back to Felix.

As the woods grew darker, Felix moved faster, they needed to get to Chan soon. He was in danger and he needed Felix. Felix would have ran if his feet allowed him to, but they didn’t. Still, he was sure they’d get there soon enough. 

Though as his feet came to a stop, he realised he wasn’t at the house, he wasn’t exactly near the house. The clearing was familiar, where his feet had led him once before. The sound of Chuu’s scream echoed in his head as he saw the faded lifeless figure in the centre. Then the memory ran through his mind once again, the memory of a chance of eternal love, the hope he had felt as he waited to be turned. His feet led him to the spot Yongbok had died, but why? His instinct was supposed to take him to his love, and yet he had allowed himself to end up here again. The chill from before ran down Felix’s spine, his eyes widened ever so slightly, his mouth dropping open as the face in the memory became clear. The man who had given Prince Yongbok false hope, the same man who was now standing behind him. He was frozen still as the realisation dawned on him, here he was once again in the place of his past life’s demise, the murderer inches away. Felix needn’t see the man to know he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Took you long enough,” he growled, Felix didn’t have time to turn back to the man, he was pushed forward with a strong force. He fell to the ground, onto his hands and knees, he was still struggling to breathe as though someone had tightened something around his throat - but it was only fear that choked him, “I want to know, do you taste just like the prince?” 

Felix heard a horrid growl from the man, managing to force out a scream for help as he felt hands grab his shoulders followed by sharp teeth biting into his skin. With Chan, the biting had been intimate and almost loving but now Felix only felt torture as the vampire’s teeth ripped through the skin. The blood was being drained quickly, sending a dull aching through Felix’s entire body - his limbs were useless, he couldn’t fight back. It was clear that the vampire was aiming to not let Felix live, he drank his blood as though he had tasted nothing else in years. The man was a monster, he didn’t care for Felix’s state, he didn’t care that he was ending a life, he only cared for his own hunger and need - no matter the loss. How had Felix fallen so easily? Though he promised Chan he was different from the prince of before, his fate was the same, in the same spot he was being drained of his blood once again. Perhaps he wasn’t so different from Yongbok after all, he was fated to be the same - foolishly in love, ready to follow someone who only had his murder in mind. Though he wished on the stars he loved, he wished that just as before, he could make his way back to Chan - the vampire deserved his soulmate, he deserved the love. Even though he was hopeless to make it this time, he knew that next time needed to be the final time.

 _Next time,_ he thought as the cold and numb sensation took over his body, his vision started to blur as he allowed himself to rest fully on the ground, _next time, fate will work for us, we’ll be together for eternity. Next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter :D hehehe


	25. Beware The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires soon become confused by Felix's claim that Chan was in danger, they immediately leave to check on the situation - they don't count on finding heartbreak.

“Felix said someone told him Chan’s in trouble, should we go?” Chuu looked up to the two vampires who shared a glance. 

“It must have been Hyunjin, right? But why wouldn’t he tell us first?” Jungeun let out a huff, “do they think we’re useless?”

Chuu’s eyes widened as thoughts ran through her mind, “no, no… Felix said ‘someone who knows Chan’, if it was Hyunjin, Felix would have said so! He knows him by name!”

“Hyunjin’s here,” Heejin whispered, pointing to the vampire who was now visibly deep in thought.

“I mean the male Hyunjin,” Jungeun added quickly, she looked at her vampire friend who gasped and stood up.

“Someone who knows Chan?! Jungeun, in all your time with Chan have you ever seen him interact with somebody other than the people we know?!”

Jungeun shook her head, “but perhaps Hyunjinnie will know somebody we don’t know, he spent a lot of time at the house before.”

Chuu stood up from the table and gave a sharp nod, “we’ll go talk to him, he should probably know if Chan’s in trouble.”

Hyunjin looked around at the group, “Chuu, take Heejin with you. Jungeun and I will get to the house to help Chan.”

Heejin slowly stood up from her chair, “s-sorry, you want me to be involved in this? I could go if it’s a private matter,” she began to gather the books but was stopped by Hyunjin who placed her hand over hers, their eyes slowly trailed up to meet each other’s.

“No,” Hyunjin spoke in a low voice, “you know plenty about us now, stay with Chuu. You’ll be safe don’t worry, Hyunjinnie only feeds on his boyfriend, so he won’t drink any of your blood.”

Chuu pointed out her elbow, prepared to link arms with Heejin, the girl did so as she nervously looked to Hyunjin again, “okay, but if anything happens to me…”

“I’ll regret it for eternity, don’t you worry,” Hyunjin let out a small chuckle and winked at Heejin before gesturing for the human duo to go, Chuu led the way, knowing the path to Jisung’s house with ease - no doubt the male Hyunjin would be there since he was so dedicated to his boyfriend. Chuu had learned about Hyunjin and Jisung through Felix, and of course she had to find out more - Jisung didn’t hold back information when she had first asked him, so she knew Hyunjin practically lived with him now. They almost seemed like a married couple. 

Heejin seemed scared, of course she would be, she just found out about vampires and was suddenly being thrown into some vampire drama to help out a man she didn’t even know. Whilst Heejin was scared of the vampire drama, Chuu couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right, how had Felix so easily trusted someone he didn’t know? He didn’t even alert Chuu that he was worried at all, he went along with it so easily and yet didn’t even give a name of the so-called friend. Something was wrong, and in the pit of her stomach, she could feel the worry. She prepared herself for the worst of things, that way things would feel okay when it turns out she was worrying over nothing. 

It was a quiet journey as they walked through the streets in the dark evening, the street lights turned the scenes orange as they passed, Chuu could feel the girl next to her shaking, she had to distract her somehow. She had to help her feel at ease, it wasn’t fair for her to be so scared. 

“So,” Chuu began, “how did you and Hyunjin meet?”

“She came to the library to learn more about the prince… I work late so I helped her out.”

“Ah, cute, the vampire and the librarian - I wonder if anybody’s ever written that as a story.”

Heejin, through her nerves, released a sweet laugh. A smile began to secure itself on her face, “so um,” she began, clearing her throat slightly before continuing, “how long have you and Jungeun been dating?”

“Dating!?” Chuu choked out, her eyes almost popping out of her head as she tightened her grip on Heejin’s arm, “we, we’re not… We’re not dating. Yet.”

“Yet?”

“I think she’s nice, cute, hot. I’m just kind of waiting to see how things work out for Felix and his vampire lover first, you know? It’s his time to be the one with a hot vampire as a lover, I don’t want to steal the thunder.”

“So considerate,” Heejin laughed softly, “though you shouldn’t put your own lovelife on hold just for your friend’s lovelife to shine, you have your own story too Chuu.”

“You’re right, but mine isn’t as romantic as his.”

“If I’ve learnt anything from working in a library, romance novels are overrated, they follow the same formula all the time! Change it up, make your romance unique, you don’t have to have drama to make it special.”

Chuu hummed in agreement, though she didn’t respond with words, instead she gestured that they had made it to their destination. They made their way up the path to the house, and Chuu calmly knocked on the door. Chuu was expecting to see Hyunjin or Jisung answer the door, she definitely wasn’t expecting Minho to be there. 

“Chuu,” he let out a breath of laughter, “what are you doing here?”

“Here to see Hyunjin…” Chuu began though her words trailed as she became distracted by a mark on Minho’s neck, “is that a bite?”

“Wh-what? No,” Minho laughed softly, “it’s a… I just…”

“Cut the nerves boy,” Chuu quickly spoke, pointing a finger at Minho, “I know he’s a vampire but just moments ago we were told he doesn’t drink from anyone except his boyfriend so why does it look like he’s been drinking from you!”

“Ooh, dramatic,” Heejin commented quickly, “now this is an interesting plot twist.”

Jisung’s voice sounded through the hallway, “what you were told is true,” he placed an arm around Minho’s shoulders, “Hyunjin only drinks from his boyfriend.”

“What? But?” Chuu pointed between the two boys, confusion taking over her expression. 

“Correction,” Jisung held up his own finger, “boyfriends!” He emphasised the plural as he gave a grin, “polyamory Chuu, it’s the best thing anybody has ever discovered!”

“Right… Right…”

“Chuu!” Heejin nudged the girl, “you need to tell the vampire boy something, don’t you?”

“Oh! Oh yes! Yes! Where is Hyunjin?”

Jisung gave a nod of a head over his shoulder towards the living room, “talking to Chan on the phone, I think Chan’s panicking about some big thing Felix has to tell him today? Hyunjin’s trying to keep him calm,” he let out a laugh, “but I guess if Chan hasn’t had a boyfriend for centuries he’s going to… Why do you look so pale?” 

Chuu could feel it, her face draining of blood as she stared at the boy, it felt as if she’d seen a ghost, she was right to worry before. Something was wrong.

“Chan… Hyunjin’s talking to… Chan’s okay?”

“Yeah, why?” 

Hyunjin walked into view just in time, ending the call as he came to the sight of the four humans, “what’s this about?” He looked at the two girls, “don’t think about flirting with the boys, they’re mine.”

“And we’re gay,” Chuu scoffed at Hyunjin. 

“Ah, that gives me fond memories,” Hyunjin chuckled to himself, he went to turn away.

“Hey!” Heejin had called out, the vampire turned back to look at her raising her eyebrow, “l-look, I don’t know you guys and I only just found out about vampires but… If I remember rightly, Chuu said that Felix called her and told her something was wrong with Chan. That’s why we came here, to inform you. So how come you were just speaking to him?”

“Felix said something’s wrong with him?” Hyunjin cocked his head, “was he worried because Chan wasn’t answering his phone? Because I’ve been talking to him for some time…”

“No,” Chuu shook her head slowly, her hands beginning to shake, “he said that… Somebody who knew Chan had told him Chan’s hurt. But, it wasn’t you, Jungeun or Aeongie.”

Hyunjin froze just as Chuu had, silence in the air for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts, “but… Nobody else has been involved in Chan’s life for… Centuries.”

“I’m sorry,” Minho spoke up loudly, raising his hand and looking around at the group, “what’s this about Felix? And Chan? Which one’s Chan again?”

“Shut up,” Hyunjin hissed under his breath as he grabbed jackets for the two boys, “we need to go find your friend now, whatever this is - whoever Felix is with… I have a bad feeling.”

“So do I,” Chuu admitted, as much as she wanted to let the worry overcome her, she had to stay strong in this moment. If Felix was in danger, they needed to get to him fast. Hyunjin immediately waved for the group to follow him, heading through the house and out the back door. The garden led straight into the woods, Chuu hoped they could find Felix. It sounded like nobody knew who this person who supposedly knew Chan was, but whoever it was, they had lied to Felix about Chan’s state. 

Chuu kept Heejin close, arms tightened together as they followed the three boys, Hyunjin in the lead of course. Jisung was holding onto Minho’s hand, the new addition to their relationship seemed nervous about the woods, well of course he would be - especially since he knew about vampires now. Though out of all the group, of course Heejin was the most nervous - she didn’t even know Felix but the thought of being out in the woods alone with people she didn’t know was daunting. Hyunjin seemed to dart around the path, changing the direction he wanted to head in constantly, he was nervous, worried for a friend just as they all were. 

It felt like forever since they had left Jisung’s house, wandering in the dark forest in search of their friend - who was to say he was even in the forest? He could have been anywhere else…

How they wished he had been anywhere else as they heard a gut-wrenching scream in the distance. With the sound, the group immediately began to run. Chuu had never heard Felix scream before, but she knew it was him. 

Chuu’s arm slipped from Heejin’s and she quickly took the lead, she needed to find her best friend, and her feet would lead the way. Her arms defended her face from any loose branches, even if they did hit her she didn’t care for anything else other than Felix’s safety. 

“Where are you going?” Hyunjin called out to Chuu as he tried to take a different route.

“Just follow me,” she called out in reply - although she wasn’t entirely sure of just where she was going. As they followed her through the trees, they called out for Felix, silently begging for a response or some sign of life from him. Though Chuu stopped calling soon, she slowed down as she realised where they were approaching. The clearing. 

“Blood,” Hyunjin whispered as he held his nose in the air, he rushed ahead of Chuu again, into the clearing and calling out in panic. The sight was all too familiar for Chuu, in the middle of the clearing, Felix was bleeding out, his skin almost as white as snow. She grabbed onto Jisung, leaning against him from support as she tried to stifle her sobs. Hyunjin gently lifted Felix onto his lap, he looked up at the group and gave a small smile, “he’s still alive, barely… I can stop the bleeding.”

“Then do it!” Heejin called out, “save him!”

Hyunjin gave a nod to Heejin, he bowed his head down and ran his tongue over the wounds that had been left. He looked back up to see Jisung watching him with a melancholy smile, Chuu clutching onto Jisung refusing to look, and Minho and Heejin, both of them staring at him in slight confusion, “vampire’s bites can be healed by vampire saliva,” he explained quickly as he lifted Felix from the ground, “but we need to get Felix to Chan’s, he’s lost a lot of blood already and even if I’ve stopped the bleeding, that doesn’t mean he has enough blood to survive.”

Hyunjin led the way as he carried the boy, Jisung had to support Chuu, realising the girl was struggling to stand on her own two feet. Seeing Felix’s body hanging in Hyunjin’s arms was difficult, even for Heejin who didn’t know the boy. His limbs were limp, the only hope was Hyunjin sensing his heartbeat. Chuu hadn’t seen him move at all, she didn’t want to have to tell his mother about the loss, she needed to make sure he would survive. She needed the vampires to save him, she was sure they could. At least she really hoped they could. 

The journey to Chan’s house didn’t seem too long, Hyunjin knew the woods well he must have taken them on the shortest route. Chuu was grateful to see the house, she quickly found the strength to stand by herself - running forward to the door and knocking on it rapidly. The door opened, though Chan’s attention wasn’t on the new guests, he was talking over his shoulder, “I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding,” his attention turned to Chuu, “oh, Chuu, if you’re here about Felix, I’m sure that-”

Chuu stepped to the side in silence, revealing Hyunjin who was holding the lifeless body of Chan’s love. Chan’s smile faded, his expression turning to despair as he rushed forward to grab the pale boy from Hyunjin’s arms, “Felix,” he whimpered the name, he clutched tightly to the boy and rushed to take him into the house. Chuu followed, the others trailing in behind her. Inside, Jungeun and the other Hyunjin were already standing in the living room, their faces dropped when they saw the body in Chan’s arms - then they became distracted by the crowd entering. 

“Did anybody see anything?” Jungeun called out, but nobody had a chance to see anything, they were all too worried about the body of their friend. 

Chan laid Felix out on the table in the middle of his dining room, Chan was in an extremely emotional state, as was expected. He ran his hands over the body of the boy, his own breath shaking as he got closer to Felix’s face, the boy’s lips were almost blue, but the quivering movement gave Chan a small bit of hope.

“Felix,” he hovered over the boy, a smile appearing as the boy’s eyelids attempted to flutter open, “Felix, you’ve lost a lot of blood. I don’t know if…” 

Felix’s hand suddenly shot up to grab Chan’s, he weakly gripped onto him and let out a whimper, Chan took it as a gesture to move closer, and so he did. His face close to Felix’s, he wanted to press his lips against Felix’s in fear it could be the last time but he couldn’t allow himself to think like that - he had to think of how he could save his love. Really there was only one way.

“Lix,” he whispered the name as he cupped the boy’s cold cheek, “I think… I need to turn you.”

“What?” Chuu’s voice yelped out, “n-no.”

“Chuu,” Jungeun’s voice spoke calmly, “it may be the only way to keep him alive, well, in some form of the word…”

“But-”

“Please,” Felix’s weak voice caught the attention of everyone, “don’t want to… to die.”

Chan nodded, it became clear he was attempting to hold back tears as he looked at the boy. He offered a weak smile to Felix and slowly tried to steady himself, “this… It will hurt.”

“Kay,” Felix mumbled, he turned his head to the side slightly, “Channie,” he whispered the name, hearing his voice so weak made Chan want to burst into tears, but he did his best to stay strong - he needed to.

“Yes Felix?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chan gave a sweet smile, “I love you so much Felix.”

Chan quickly stood up from the area, the humans all watched in amazement as he bit into his own wrist. After piercing his own skin, he held his wrist to Felix’s mouth, making sure the boy drank the blood he could give. As he felt Felix give into the offering, he sunk his teeth into Felix’s skin. He had to drink the blood of the human he turned whilst they drank his blood, and then more… The rest of the ritual he didn’t want to think of right now, he wondered if he should get rid of everyone before completing everything. Now that he was already performing the first step, it would be too late to chase everyone out. Drinking Felix’s blood at this point was difficult, he barely had any left, he was sure it was uncomfortable for Felix but they had to get through it to save him. 

He lifted his head from where he was drinking from Felix, he turned to Jungeun and Hyunjin who watched him with worried expressions, “Aeongie,” he called out, “I need…”

“I know,” Hyunjin gave a nod and quickly rushed off. Felix was still tasting the blood from Chan’s wound as the vampire looked around at the group, “Hyunjin, Jungeun,” he nodded for them to come over. The two vampires with dyed blonde hair rushed over, standing either side of the table as they gently held onto Felix’s wrists. Felix then realised something else was to happen, he pulled his mouth away from Chan’s wrist and looked up at his vampire boyfriend.

“Channie, what’s going on?”

“Felix,” Chan spoke his name softly, “I’m sorry, this is the hardest part of it. You’ll be okay afterwards.”

“Chan?”

“What do you mean?” Chuu called out, but Jisung held her back so she couldn’t run forward. Chuu only tried to pull away harder as she saw the female vampire return from the kitchen with a knife, “what is that for?! What are you doing?!”

“It’s the only way,” Hyunjin responded with a stiff expression, her eyes met Chuu’s, “don’t disrupt it, if it’s done too late Felix could die.”

Felix’s eyes were open now, he looked up to Chan with eyes full of sorrow, “Channie…”

“I’m sorry,” Chan had released his tears now, they fell down his cheeks as he held onto the handle of the knife, “Felix, this is the only way.”

“No, no, no,” Felix tried to pull away from the vampires who held his arms but he couldn’t, “Channie, please!”

“Felix, I’m doing this to save you,” Chan spoke through whimpers, he pointed the tip of the knife against Felix’s chest, “I love you Felix, I love you so much.”

As the knife was pushed in, Chuu released a loud scream, but Jisung and Minho both worked to comfort her. Felix’s own scream made Chan lose his senses, the vampire collapsed forward and released sobs as his love succumbed to the injury. He had changed Jungeun and Hyunjin before, but it hurt more when it was the boy he loved. 

“You’re a monster!” Chuu cried out, “why didn’t you say anything about this!? You’re-”

Jisung quickly held Chuu tighter in his arms and calmly spoke to her, “he’ll be okay Chuu.”

Chan collapsed beside Felix’s body, he placed his hand on Felix’s chest and closed his eyes as he rested beside him. He couldn’t bring himself to move from his spot, he would wait by Felix’s side until the boy woke up.

“Right,” Hyunjin spoke up as she took the knife away from the table, “we should get going, a new vampire could be bloodthirsty the instant he wakes up - we shouldn’t have humans around.”

“I’m not leaving,” Chuu protested, she pulled away from the boys who were comforting her, “I’m not leaving until I see Felix wake up!”

“Yeah great, wait around and the new vampire baby will rip your throat out and drain all the blood from your body. You’re better to wait at home. Chan, make sure Felix calls Chuu when he can," Hyunjin instructed as she observed the scene. 

“Mm,” Chan replied with a low hum as he stayed with his head on Felix’s chest. Though he had been the one to cause this, he seemed the most heartbroken by it.

The crowd left the house, leaving Chan alone in the silence with Felix’s body, now he was alone he allowed himself to cry. Even knowing that Felix would be returning to him, the time without him now was one of the hardest things he had felt. He couldn’t recall how long it would be until Felix woke up, but as each minute passed it felt like it had been too long. Still though, as he promised to himself, he wouldn’t move until Felix woke. He gripped onto the shirt Felix was wearing, he didn’t want to let go of him - he hoped to protect him forever, now he either had forever or never.

As the time passed, the pain grew more, “Felix,” he kept his voice in a whisper, as if he would disturb the boy if he spoke too loud, “please wake up, I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you. I found you again, it’s too soon to let you go again.”

It must have been almost an hour, Chan was starting to lose hope. He still clutched tightly to the boy, if he had to - he’d allow himself to die in the same spot. 

What seemed like forever was finally over when Chan heard a gasp, he pushed himself up and looked down at his love he almost lost again. Felix stirred where he lay, slowly his eyes opened and in a panic he was struggling to breathe. He grabbed onto Chan’s arms as he tried to catch his breath, “Channie… You…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I had to do,” Chan whispered, he looked into Felix’s eyes and offered a smile, “but I didn’t have time to explain, you were so close to death, and once you drank my blood there was only a short amount of time I had to make sure you died… So you could live again.”

Felix’s eyes stung with tears, he pulled Chan in close, “but I’m okay now… Right?”

“You should be,” Chan nodded, “you need to drink some blood first, stay here.”

“On the table,” Felix pouted, “why am I even on the table…”

Chan laughed softly and placed a kiss on Felix’s cheek, “okay, move to the sofa, maybe it’ll be easier for you to drink there.”

There was a new joy now that Felix was awake again, Chan couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Seeing Felix’s eyes again made such a change, he couldn’t wait to spend more time with him… All of time, Felix would be with him eternally now. There was nothing bad about that, in fact it was probably the best feeling Chan had ever felt in his centuries of life. Eternity with Felix? That sounded like a dream.


	26. The Long Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group await news of Felix, during the wait, Chuu and Jungeun get closer than before.

“Has she shown a smile yet?” Chuu heard a voice, she didn’t look at the owner of the voice though, she just stared ahead at the table in front of her.

“I don’t even know if she’s blinked,” another voice responded.

The first speaker sighed and took a seat next to Chuu, still though, Chuu stayed focused on the table. Her mind replayed every detail repeatedly, Chan’s hand wrapping around the handle of the knife, the panic that had taken over Felix even whilst he was weak, the sound of the blade taking Felix’s life. She had struggled to breathe as she saw it, she was struggling to breathe now as the memories played out. She couldn’t stop herself from letting out a scream, her hands slammed down on the table, making everyone around her jump. She finally looked around, seeing how many people had been watching her. Both Hyunjins, Jungeun, Heejin, Jisung and Minho. They were all still there, all watching her. 

“None of you seem to care,” she hissed out suddenly, her own words out of her control, “you all… You all stood there and watched! You all just watched as he killed him!”

“It’s part of the ritual,” Jisung spoke calmly, as he reached out to hold onto Chuu’s hand, “vampires have to die to turn, the process has to be quick so it works.”

“He didn’t know anything! Nobody told him, Chan just killed him without saying anything to him! He just-”

“And if he hadn’t then Felix would have died,” the boy with long blonde hair stood up from his seat, staring at Chuu with a tense expression, “you really think Chan would want Felix dead? He was moping around for years after he last saw Yongbok, you think he’d kill the boy after finding him again?”

“Who knows? You guys are all finding this way too easy to talk about! This isn’t normal!”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Hyunjin began, her expression serious as her eyes met Chuu’s, “we’re not normal, we’re vampires, Chuu. There’s nothing normal about us.”

“Well yes but you must have an ounce of humanity left, the type of person that would warn someone before stabbing them in the heart with a kitchen knife!”

“Chuu,” Jungeun’s voice brought a calm to Chuu, her expression of anger softened as the vampire spoke, “please, understand, if Chan hadn't done something quick then Felix would have died. You’d be far more heartbroken…”

“How do I know he’s okay? He might not wake up, he might… He might be dead! What if Chan did something wrong? What if?”

“What if we had never found Felix,” Hyunjin spoke, folding his arms in front of his chest, “what if he was left there to die and none of us had done anything? You’d feel far worse then, at least Chan is trying to save him.”

Chuu turned to Jungeun who nodded at Hyunjin’s words, she offered a smile to Chuu and placed her hand on her back, “Chan’s only ever tried to turn two humans into vampires, and he was successful, he knows what he’s doing.”

Chuu slowly eased as Jungeun comforted her, “I… I think I should be alone. I know you guys are all calm, but even if Felix is coming back… I just saw my best friend die.”

“You can stay in the guest room,”Jisung gave a smile, “you know where that is don’t you?”

“Ah, Jungeun can take her,” Hyunjin, the female vampire, grinned as she spoke, “Chuu might want to be alone, but Jungeun should look after her just in case.”

“Thank you for volunteering me,” Jungeun shrugged, “let’s go Chuu.”

Chuu followed the vampire up to the guest bedroom Jisung had mentioned, it was the same room she had been to before back when Felix and Chan first met. Though she had wanted to be alone, Jungeun’s comfort was distracting enough to take her mind off of her loss. As she sat down on the bed, she was delighted to feel Jungeun’s hand still on her back. She was the best option to comfort Chuu, her hand ran in circles on Chuu’s back as they sat in silence. 

“He’ll be in contact soon, I’m sure he will,” Jungeun gave a sweet smile.

“Mm… I guess I just want to distract myself right now,” Chuu admitted, she looked to Jungeun and gave a small smile, “so I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Oh, I’m a good distraction, huh?”

Chuu nodded, “a great person to help take my mind off of bad things.”

“How much of a distraction would you like?” Jungeun asked in a gentle tone, “I’ll do anything just to make sure you’re okay.”

Chuu pressed her lips together and looked at Jungeun, showing off puppy-like eyes for a moment, “Jungeun… You know, we’ve spent a lot of time together recently. Mostly because Felix has been off with Chan so I didn’t really want to be alone but… But I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you too Chuu,” Jungeun gave a smile, she brushed back a strand of Chuu’s hair over her shoulder, “it’s been nice to have somebody around. I got so used to being alone.”

“You shouldn’t have to be alone, you don’t have to be! I can spend even more time with you! Especially if Felix can’t… Oh my God Felix can’t come outside during the day! We won’t be able to have our ice cream parlour meetups!”

Jungeun laughed softly, “he doesn’t really need to eat human food now anyway.”

“The end of an era,” Chuu pouted, “I suppose Heejin looks like she might like to go get ice cream with me, you guys better not take her mortality away! I think her and I are going to be great friends.”

“You want to talk about ice cream or would you rather have another distraction?” 

Chuu looked up into Jungeun’s eyes, the vampire looked back into hers, her lips forming a smile as Chuu began to speak, “uh, you mean…”

“You just said you like spending time with me,” Jungeun shrugged, “do you want to do anything about that or…?”

“You mean like…”

Jungeun shrugged, “I mean, I haven’t kissed anyone in years, almost a century I think.”

“What?!” 

“Mhm, Hyunjin and I kissed a few times but it didn’t really work out - I’d like a chance to try a new romance, and if you’d like to be the other person in that romance then I’d be delighted.”

Chuu yelped in excitement and wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s waist quickly, “I’d love that!”

“Good,” Jungeun gave a smile, “then… Kiss me, if you want to.”

“I want to, I definitely want to,” Chuu nodded and slowly leaned closer to Jungeun, the vampire’s lips were tempting as she moved closer to them. It was as though she was being drawn in by them, there was nothing wrong with that, she wanted her lips to be against Jungeun’s - they hadn’t known each other long but it had been long enough for their desires. Feeling Jungeun’s lips finally against hers, Chuu could forget all her worries for the moment - Jungeun was the only thought occupying her mind. It was no lie that Chuu had found the girl gorgeous from the moment their eyes met, at halloween parties you always imagine falling for someone dressed up in a skin tight costume with cat ears and whiskers drawn in eyeliner… Yet Chuu had found herself falling for a girl dressed as a tree, a vampire girl dressed as a tree.

Jungeun’s lips felt soft against Chuu’s, it was perfect. Jungeun’s hand went to Chuu’s waist, Chuu quickly moved her own hands so she could wrap her arms around Jungeun’s shoulders - pulling the vampire closer. 

Chuu really wished she could have pursued further into the kiss, she really wished her phone hadn’t vibrated in her pocket to distract her from her new joy. She pulled back from the kiss and let out a sigh as she reached for her phone, though her disappointment soon turned to joy as she saw the ID of the messenger. 

_**Felix** Hi Chuu, Channie said you were worried about me so I’m letting you know I’m okay!! It’s late now so you might be asleep but then you can wake up to a happy message!_

“Felix is awake! He’s okay!” Chuu excitedly bounced, “he’s okay!”

“See, we told you he’d be okay.”

“Yeah but… It was still scary… I’ll never forget tonight, it’s been horrible. Probably the worst night of my life so far, even if I got to kiss a beautiful girl and my best friend is going to live forever.”

Jungeun’s hand was placed over her heart as she gasped, “did you just call me beautiful?” 

“Of course I did.”

Jungeun let out a shy laugh and rested her head on Chuu’s shoulder, “it’s not over yet Chuu,” she whispered, “someone out there tried to kill Felix… We need to find out who.”

Chuu nodded as she held onto Jungeun’s arm, “we’ll find that out, but I think we could all do with some rest tonight. Do you think Jisung will mind if we sleep here?”

“I doubt he’ll kick us out,” Jungeun laughed and laid down on the bed, Chuu followed her lead, as her head rested on her pillow she made sure to reply to Felix. 

_**Chuu** Felix!!!!! I’m so glad you’re okay! I’ll come to see you tomorrow night, rest up please. I love you so much Lix! I hope Channie is looking after you!_

_**Felix** Yep! He’s getting me used to blood already hehe, he served me some in a bowl and pretended it was soup. He’s being really cute about it, and he won’t stop apologise for… Well… Stabbing me..._

_**Chuu** As he should! That was the most horrible thing I’ve ever seen!!! I’m really glad it worked to turn you though, I’m glad you’re still here._

_**Felix** I’m glad I’m still here too, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, loads of cuddles for my little Chuu!!!_

Chuu could finally fall asleep in peace on that day, no need to worry about Felix’s fate, now she knew he was okay. It was easier for her to get comfortable in Jungeun’s arms, she could barely stop smiling as she settled into a slumber. It was easy to sleep in the vampire’s arms with the happy thoughts taking over the horrific memories.


	27. The Eternal Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Felix begin to settle into their eternal life together, and Felix tells Chan what happened to Yongbok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a little bit of NSFW :D

Felix couldn’t stop smiling, though the sense of unease in his chest still battled his happiness, he was moments from death and Chan had saved him. Even if the manner in how he’d saved him was… Surprising… He was glad to be in the arms of the vampire again, and Chan seemed just as glad to hold him.

“You know,” Chan began in a hushed tone, “I’m glad we got to make love whilst you were still human. It’s different drinking from a vampire.”

“You can do that?”

“Yeah, it’s not as filling. Not as delicious either,” Chan let out a low chuckle and rubbed his nose against Felix’s cheek, “you’ll still be just as delicious to me though, my tasty Felix,”

“So I can drink from you!” Felix grinned, "you’ll be my practice feed, huh?”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “it’s been a while since I’ve had someone drink from me…”

Felix let out a chuckle, “then I’ll change that,” he pressed a quick kiss against Chan’s skin, “I’ll drink from your thighs just like you drank from mine.”

“I never got to experience that,” Chan hummed, “another first time for me, huh?”

Felix swung his leg over Chan’s lap and ran his fingers along the man’s jaw, “I’ll find many ways to make things feel brand new to you, it’s what you deserve,” a quick kiss was gifted to Chan again, Felix wanted to cover Chan in kisses, the attachment he had for Chan only grew more since he had awoken. He didn’t want to let go of Chan, perhaps it was also out of fear - the man who had attacked him was a terrifying memory that he wanted to forget. Just as he had forgotten the face before.

“Wait,” Felix sat up straight, his eyes wide, “I... I haven’t told you about Yongbok!”

“Felix, I almost lost you tonight, I’ll be okay to wait another night.”

“N-no, no I should tell you now,” Felix whispered, he gripped tight to Chan’s shirt, “it’s connected to what happened to me tonight, Chan.”

Chan shifted, turning his body to Felix and tilting his head to the side, “Felix, what _did_ happen to you tonight?”

“I don’t know who he was, he didn’t tell me his name,” he tried to pull himself closer to Chan but it was impossible to move any closer, “Chan, he tricked me. He told me you were in trouble and you needed me, I blindly followed him and I… He attacked me, he drained me of all my blood and left me there,” Felix took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “the same thing happened to Yongbok, except when he was found it was too late.”

Chan froze, his hand tightening around Felix’s, “he was murdered?”

“Yes, by a vampire.”

Chan kept his eyesight on the table in front of them as he spoke, “do you remember what this vampire looked like?”

Felix nodded, “y-yeah, he looked like… He had an older body, like he was changed at an older age. He sounded kind… But that was all an act, when his intentions were clear he sounded like pure evil.”

Chan seemed to tense up, but he stayed silent. After a moment, he kissed Felix’s forehead, “Felix let’s rest for the night, we’ll sort this out tomorrow.”

“Sort this out? How do you mean?”

“Don’t worry,” Chan whispered, he slipped his arm around Felix’s shoulders and held him close, “you don’t need to worry anymore.”

Felix closed his eyes as he rested against Chan, he was exhausted from the horror of his night so it wasn’t difficult for him to fall asleep - the bonus was that Chan’s arms protected him from any bad dreams that night. 

The night flew by quickly, Chan had covered Felix with a blanket for comfort whilst he slept. Chan himself, however, couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to Felix, how it had been an attempt on his life… And how Yongbok had died in the same attack.

It couldn’t be a coincidence that the same vampire would attack the reincarnation of the prince he had killed. At least he had saved Felix now, he could keep him safe, he could help him keep himself safe now. He knew Felix would be cold to begin with, the change in body temperature could be quite surprising, so keeping the fire burning was the best option to keep the room warm. Felix seemed to stir in peace as the warmth reached where he was sleeping, Chan simply stayed comfortable on the sofa watching over Felix. Felix had slept through most of the day, only starting to stir again during the afternoon, when Felix had started to move about, Chan got up from the sofa to prepare something for Felix to eat, which was really just making blood appear like regular food and drinks. 

“Channie?” Felix’s voice called, Chan turned to see the boy at the doorway of the kitchen, wrapped up in the blanket he had been sleeping under. He looked tired, especially as he rubbed his eye with his blanket covered fists, “what are you doing?”

“I was making you some food.”

“What kind of food?”

“Uh,” Chan looked down at the table he had set, “blood soup… And blood… Juice?” He held up the glass and let out a nervous chuckle,

“So, just blood?”

“Yeah, yeah just blood.”

“Thank you,” Felix giggled and made his way to the table, “blood, and more blood, exciting.”

Chan frowned, “I’m sorry Lix, you’re going to have to drink blood a lot more now, I figured serving it like proper food was-”

“Don’t worry Chan! It’s perfect, you’re looking after me well,” he quickly kissed Chan’s cheek before sitting down, “can I not eat proper food at all? Or is there a way for us to make stuff like blood cookies or blood ice cream?”

“We’re able to eat proper food, if vampires feed on purely blood it practically makes them into monsters… Like the one who got you,” Chan cleared his throat and took a seat next to Felix, “eat up, you’ll be stronger on a full stomach.”

Felix nodded, “okay!”

Chan once again only sat and watched Felix as he ate, Felix seemed to find it easy to consume the blood, he’d transition into being a vampire easily, Chan was sure. 

“Chuu wants to come over when it’s dark,” Felix mentioned suddenly, “she sent me loads of texts this morning but I slept through them all. She said Jungeun and Hyunjin want to come too.”

“Which Hyunjin?”

“Uh, the girl one?”

Chan hummed, “Aeongie really wants to visit here again so soon?”

“Chuu said they have something to talk about,” Felix shifted, “I’m guessing it’s to do with me,” he showed a smile, “Chuu might try to bite you, please don’t bite her back.”

Chan let out a laugh, “she did seem pretty upset when I,” he stopped speaking for a moment, and motioned stabbing with a knife. Felix flinched at the action and looked down at the blood in his bowl.

“Yeah... I was upset too.”

“I’m sorry about that, I really am,” Chan reached his hand out to grab Felix’s, “I was so panicked, I didn’t think to explain before I started drinking your blood, from there I didn’t have time and I had to be quick to make sure you resurrected.”

Felix hummed, “I suppose I can always just use this against you! I’m not usually one for guilt trips but you _did_ kill me after all so I think it’s only fair.”

“I’ll let you have that,” Chan nodded, “alright, they can come over, but just them, there were too many people here last night.”

Felix nodded and quickly texted Chuu back on his phone before continuing the meal of blood Chan had set out for him. Chan watched the boy again, admiring him from where he sat. It was strangely cute to see the blood drip from the corner of Felix’s mouth as he missed a spoonful, Chan couldn’t resist and promptly leaned forward, wiping up the mess and licking his thumb clean after - their eyes locked as he did so and after a brief moment of silence they both began to chuckle. 

“Chan, you seemed to take the news of Yongbok really well…”

“Well,” Chan shrugged, “I have you Felix, Yongbok was my first love but… I guess finding out about his death after knowing I have you for eternity, it softened it a little bit. I’m still hurting, of course I am but, I don’t know, it doesn’t feel too bad. How can I mourn the death of my star when I have a brand new star to admire, he sent me that star to make sure I’d stay happy. With all respect to my old star, my new star is even more beautiful, shining bright all the time, making me smile and laugh. Felix, you’re the brightest star I’ve ever seen, I don’t think I can ever really be upset when I have you in my world.”

Felix dropped his spoon, the blood in the bowl splashing out at him, but he didn’t flinch, his eyes stayed focused on Chan’s, “Chan… You really mean it?” His throat closed up as he spoke, his eyes brimmed with tears.

“I mean it.”

Felix suddenly burst into tears and crashed forward into Chan’s arms, he buried his face against Chan’s shoulder, “Chan, I love you so much! I’m so glad I get to spend eternity with you.” 

“I love you too Felix, I love you so much.”

Felix moved from his seat, quickly swinging his leg over Chan’s lap, he placed his arms around Chan’s shoulders, “I might not have much energy, but maybe we should try sneak a little action in before the girls get here.”

Chan raised his eyebrows, “are you sure?”

“Mhm, I think I need something to make me feel alive again.”

Chan bit his lower lip as he looked at Felix’s parted lips,”how about we go to my bedroom, I’ll treat you so you don’t have to use any energy.”

“Oh, you’re going to give me head huh? Well, I already know you’re good at sucking so I’m looking forward to it,” he let out a chuckle and placed a kiss on Chan’s forehead.

“Are you going to finish up your food or…?”

“Mm, it’s just blood, I’m sure I can drink it later,” he swung back slightly, “will you carry me up there? Maybe my legs are starting to feel weak.”

Chan simply laughed and lifted Felix up as requested, Felix’s legs instantly wrapped around him to hold himself up. Chan was holding onto Felix’s thighs, he carried him up to the bedroom chuckling as he went, “I’m going to spoil you Lixie, you deserve it after the day you had.”

In the bedroom, Chan dropped Felix onto the bed and smiled as he ran his hands over the boy’s covered thighs, “as soon as you get used to your fangs,” Chan began in a calm tone, “I want to feel your teeth on my thighs.”

Felix laughed as his head rolled back, “have you been thinking about that all night?”

“Maybe,” Chan laughed and unzipped Felix’s jeans slowly, Felix closed his eyes and eased into the silence as Chan pulled down his jeans. Felix easily kicked the jeans off of his ankles, at the same time Chan’s hands instantly went to play with the material of Felix’s boxers. 

“Channie,” Felix’s voice was hushed, but Chan quickly paid attention to him, “kiss?”

Chan couldn’t ignore that request, he quickly crawled onto the bed over Felix until his lips were hovering over Felix’s, teasing him from midair before leaning down and finally meeting his lips with his own again. Felix instantly tugged on Chan’s lower lip with his teeth, chuckling as Chan pulled away in a brief moment of shock. 

“Tease,” Chan tutted, he caught Felix’s lips with his own again, as their kissing continued, Chan’s hand ran over the fabric of Felix’s underwear. Felix wasn’t showing any arousal yet, but Chan’s fingers were quickly working their magic. It didn’t take too long for Felix’s arousal to start showing, Felix rolled his hips ever so slightly against Chan’s hand. His lips formed a smile into the kiss, Chan slowly moved his hand, daring to slip under the material of his underwear. Felix didn’t flinch at the cold touch this time, he barely even registered the cold, perhaps that was because his body was almost the same temperature. Chan made sure to be gentle, he didn’t want his hand to be too rough, he wanted Felix to have maximum comfort whilst being pleasured. Felix only whined as Chan’s lips left his own, but Chan didn’t give in to his whining, he kept close to Felix’s body as he moved down to his growing arousal. Felix stopped whining as Chan began to fiddle with the waistband of his underwear, as much as Chan enjoyed kissing Felix, he couldn’t wait to keep his mouth busy elsewhere. He quickly rid Felix of his underwear and smiled to himself as he witnessed Felix’s cock twitch. 

“Lix,” he whispered, “think about biting my thighs,” he chuckled as Felix’s cock twitched again, “drinking from my thighs, that excites you, hm?”

Felix hummed as he nodded, “yes, I like thinking about that,” he bit his lip as he lifted his hips again - the excitement of the thought taking over his body, “good, it’s good, I want it.”

Chan didn’t respond, he just took a moment to watch Felix’s imaginary enjoyment before running his lips gently down Felix’s cock, he couldn’t keep it to only his lips however, he soon used his tongue - earning a small moan from Felix. He closed his eyes as he took the head of Felix’s cock into his mouth. He wasn’t sure whether he or Felix was having more enjoyment at that moment, as much as he was enjoying himself, he hoped Felix was enjoying it more. He ran his hands down Felix’s bare thighs again, he loved how smooth Felix’s skin felt against his fingers. The taste of Felix was plenty enough for him, he was satisfied as he slowly began to take more of Felix in his mouth - and Felix sounded just as satisfied. 

Chan loved how Felix tried to squirm, but he loved even more how he could hold the boy still with ease. Felix released a few chuckles mixed in with moans, it really music to Chan’s ears. As Felix’s hands tangled into Chan’s hair, Chan knew the moment wouldn’t last too much longer, but he didn’t want to force Felix to wait longer. He continued as he had been, making sure to use his tongue when he could, Felix seemed to love that even more. As Felix’s hand gripped onto Chan’s hair, Chan knew he was close. He lifted himself up slightly, smiling up at Felix quickly, his hand was quickly wrapped around Felix’s cock, pumping slowly as he took the tip into his mouth again and focused on getting Felix to his climax. 

The pleasure had built up in Felix quickly, Chan’s mouth felt wonderful, heavenly to him. He especially loved Chan’s tongue at this very moment, he gripped Chan’s hair with one hand and the bedsheets with the other, trying to lift his hips as he felt the edge getting closer and closer. Suddenly, with one more movement, Felix released into Chan’s mouth - moaning loudly as he did. He was sure he should have warned Chan first, but he didn’t seem to mind - in fact he seemed to find it easy. He swallowed around Felix and quickly licked the boy’s length to quickly clean up any remaining mess. 

Felix’s hand reached out to get Chan’s attention, he wanted him close again. Chan didn’t take long to follow the invitation, he pushed himself up to be level with Felix, licking his lips once more before smiling, “mm, I don’t know whether I prefer the taste of your blood or y-”

A thump on the chest from Felix silenced Chan, but they both quickly burst into laughter before Chan moved in to steal a kiss from Felix. The pair stayed for a moment, kissing, holding hands, they both had the same though. If this was their eternity, they were happy to live it.


	28. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to visit Chan and Felix, still enthralled by the mystery of the attacker. The answer is easier than they think.

Chuu had enjoyed waking up in Jungeun’s arms, she enjoyed being able to see the vampire peacefully sleeping. Though when she was awake, they were stuck in the house with the two Hyunjin’s, Jisung and Minho. Hyunjin mentioned Heejin had left early in the morning to prepare herself for work in the evening. Though the three vampires were stuck inside the house whilst it was light outside, Chuu, Jisung and Minho had the freedom to leave… But they decided to stay inside with the vampires instead, Chuu hoped to be sneaky as she took a seat next to Jungeun on the sofa, she slipped her hand between them and held onto her hand as they all relaxed into a calm quiet. 

“So when did you two,” Hyunjin began to speak, her voice spooking Chuu so much that she slipped her hand away from Jungeun, but she then saw the vampire was pointing to Jisung and Hyunjin, “become a three,” he finger moved to point at Minho who simply gave a sweet smile. 

“Not too long ago,” Jisung proudly announced, “we tried hooking up and decided to make it a continuous thing!”

“Mm,” the male vampire gave a nod, “having two human boyfriends, every night is like a four course meal.”

“That’s all we are to him,” Minho pretended to wipe a tear away, “food.”

“Don’t be so silly, you’re good for sex too,” Hyunjin laughed, earning a punch on the shoulder from Jisung. 

“Ah, keep up that attitude when you’re cuddling and kissing us, huh?”

Hyunjin chuckled as he leaned in to nuzzle Jisung’s cheek with his nose, “you know I’m only joking, lovely.”

“Ah so cute,” Chuu pouted, “so it all started because of sex?”

“Yep,” Jisung nodded, “we can go into detail if you want!”

“No thank you,” Hyunjin scrunched her nose as she flicked her hair back, “how about we talk about something else, huh? Like…” She hummed and looked around, “anyone think Heejin was into me? I’m wondering if I should ask her out but if she didn’t seem to be into me I wouldn’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“You’re joking, right, Aeongie?” Hyunjin raised one of his eyebrows, “when you fell asleep last night she was stroking your hair and making sure none of us woke you up. I think she might be head over heels for you.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“Ah, Aeongie sees a girl and falls instantly, huh?”

“Says you,” Hyunjin tutted as she glared over at Jungeun, “you and little miss sunshine were all up in there, sucking each other’s faces last night.”

“Wh-what? H-how did you-”

“We heard,” Minho shrugged, “well, the Hyunjins heard you and told us.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t get up to anything else,” Hyunjin let out a quick laugh, she looked to Chuu and cocked her head to the side, “you’ll look after her, won’t you? Though I didn’t know Jungeun would date a troll.”

“I’m not a troll!” Chuu pouted again, she folded her arms,” but yes of course I’ll look after her.”

Jisung looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking, “hey, have you heard from Felix?”

Chuu nodded quickly, “he sent me a text last night, we’re going over there tonight!”

“Ah, we’ll skip this one,” Hyunjin waved his hand and propped his feet up, “you girls go enjoy yourself there.”

“Men, you’re good for nothing.”

“Watch it Aeongie!”

“Ah, bite me Hyunjin!”

The male vampire suddenly growled in the direction of his name sharer, “I would if you even tasted good.”

“I can’t tell if they’re being serious or not,” Minho whispered to Jisung, Jisung simply shook his head in response.

Jungeun stopped the two from their playful bickering before it had a chance to get serious, “right, so you guys stay here, you’ll probably just be having sex… Whilst we’re going to go solve an attempted murder!”

“There’s more to us than just sex,” Jisung pouted at the girl.

“Mm, I don’t think I’m gonna be doing that for a little while, not after seeing Felix last night - it doesn’t really put me in the mood for that,” Minho shifts, “even knowing he’s okay now.”

“I think it’ll be a cuddle only night tonight,” Hyunjin proudly announced as he placed his arm around Jisung’s shoulders, “you girls go have fun with your investigation. It’s already dark outside.”

“Kicking us out already Hyunjinnie,” the girl growled at him, “is that anyway to treat me?”

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate, he simply nodded at her and gave a smile, “yes, tonight I’m the only Hyunjin in this house, now go, our new boyfriend needs some comfort.”

The trio of girls gave in, leaving the house into the darkness, Hyunjin took the lead, letting Jungeun and Chuu keep their hands intertwined as they followed her. Hyunjin, who usually seemed stern to Chuu, was humming and almost skipping as she walked - she must have been thinking about the librarian. That was the only reason she’d be acting like that. 

“Jungeun,” Chuu whispered, leaning close to the girl with light hair.

“Mm?”

“Have you ever seen her like this?”

Jungeun slowly shook her head, “she’s been pretty miserable the whole time being a vampire, but that was a given considering how she almost died.”

“Mm, you’re right, oh - I hope Felix isn’t that miserable.”

Hyunjin suddenly stopped and turned to face the two girls, “Felix was almost murdered but it’s not like what happened to me, the man who attempted to kill me, I thought he loved me. We don’t know who tried to kill Felix or why, but we know Chan didn’t so he won’t be as miserable as me.”

“Well, Chan did-”

“Chan stabbed him to save his life, completely different from the man who betrayed me to take my life.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Chuu sighed, “I… I think there’s just a bit of Jiwoo left in me, the part of her that blamed Chan for Yongbok’s death…”

“Well let me talk to Jiwoo then,” Hyunjin’s hands went onto her own hips, “I’ll tell her to get out of your mind, she thought wrong, she blamed the wrong man. If I can’t get through to her, then you need to get it through to her since she’s a part of you. She can’t keep blaming Chan for a life he didn’t take. Perhaps when we find and kill the bastard who did, then your inner Jiwoo will be satisfied.”

Jungeun looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes, “hey, what if that’s it, we find out the truth and satisfy Jiwoo and Yongbok’s parts of Chuu and Felix, will they become 100% themselves then? No dreams of the past, no more hatred from Jiwoo. That could make sense, couldn’t it?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Hyunjin shrugged, “we go find out who he is and kill him. If Felix and Jiwoo don’t have any past memories again, then that’s that - if they do, there’s no way to change it and they’ll have to live with it forever.”

“Ah, I hope it works by killing him, I just want to go back to having dreams about riding on whales eating candyfloss again.”

Hyunjin pulled a face at Chuu, “if you’re on a whale, aren’t you mostly underwater?”

“Yeah?”

“Candyfloss underwater?! That’s dumb and impossible.”

“That’s why it’s a dream, Hyunjin,” Chuu pouted as they began to walk again. 

“I had a dream the other day, my dear vampire friend started flirting with a troll, oh wait… That’s just you two.”

“Stop calling me a troll!” Chuu squeaked, “do I have to put up with this all the time now?”

“Most of the time,” Jungeun shrugged, “you get used to her quickly,it won’t be long until you’re laughing whenever she calls you names.”

“It’s out of affection,” Hyunjin held her hands up, “I promise. I only call you a troll because I like you, if I didn’t I’d call you a gargoyle or something equally as ugly.”

“Trolls are ugly…”

“No, trolls are useful and wise creatures, I respect them,” Hyunjin turned back to flash a smile, “you’re useful, Chuu.”

“Oh… Well, thank you,” Chuu gave a pleased smile, “that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”

“You’re welcome, now let’s stop this emotional talk and get to Chan’s.”

The walk didn’t feel too long, at least not for Chuu, perhaps that was partly down to Jungeun carrying her for some of the way. Soon they were outside the house, Hyunjin had been ahead so the door was already open by the time Chuu and Jungeun reached the porch. Hyunjin had already entered, by Felix was stood by the doorway with an excited smile on his face. He quickly rushed out to hug Chuu as soon as she stepped foot onto the porch. 

“Felix, I’m so glad you’re alive! Well, unalive? I don’t really know what vampires classify as but, you’re here! You’re okay!”

Felix nodded eagerly as he pulled back from the hug, “I’m glad I’m here too, Channie’s been so good helping out since I woke up. I’m so glad I have him, and I’ll have him for eternity.”

“Cute,” Chuu cooed, “truly the cutest couple!”

“You what?!” A screech came from inside the house, gaining Felix, Chuu, and Jungeun’s attention. They ran in to see Hyunjin staring at Chan, her expression was one of entire shock, no anger, no sorrow, just shock.

Chan looked at the small crowd and let out a say, “I said… You don’t need to find out who the killer is, I already know.”

“What?” Felix questioned, his mouth dropping open slightly, “s-since when?”

“Last night, when you told me about him,” Chan walked over to Felix as he explained, he held the boy’s hands, “I didn’t want to go into it then, I just wanted you to have a chance to get used to everything first.”

“What? Whilst his attempted murderer is still out there?” Hyunjin folded her arms in front of her chest, “that’s pretty useless, Chan.”

“Ah forget all that,” Jungeun waved a hand in Hyunjin’s direction, “who is it?”

Chan held tight to Felix’s hand, he looked at the three girls as he held his boyfriend close to him, “the person who killed Yongbok, who attempted to kill Felix… His name is Kangdae. He’s the vampire that turned me.”

Felix’s hand tightened in Chan’s, he turned to him and looked into his eyes, “that’s how he knew you?”

Chan nodded, “other than Jungeun, Hyunjin and Hyunjin… He’s the only vampire I’ve been connected to, and when I was under his power he wanted nothing but death and chaos for any humans. It makes him feel powerful.”

“How will we know it’s him for certain?” Hyunjin raised one of her eyebrows.

“Simple,” Chan slipped his hand out of Felix’s and placed his arm around his shoulders instead, “Felix can confirm it.”

“D-does that mean I have to see him again?” Felix whimpered slightly as he looked at Chan.

“Yes, but we’ll be there.”

Hyunjin suddenly began to grin, “oh, oh, Chan let’s do the thing! Please let’s do it!”

“Do what?” Chuu asked, looking between the vampires.

“A little game called Hyunjin’s revenge,” Hyunjin announced proudly.

Chan gave a nod, “it won’t work for too long, but enough to take him by surprise.”

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go spook an old man.”


	29. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head to find the man who tried to take Felix's life, Chan makes a very unexpected move.

Felix stared up at the house in fear, he clenched his fists, his chest felt heavy with anxiety. He was about to be face to face with the man that tried to take his life (correction: a man that ended his past life and tried to end his current life). He glanced to his left where Chan and the three girls were ducked around the side of the house, worry in his eyes as they met Chan’s. He slowly lifted his hand to knock on the door whilst keeping his eyes on Chan, but Hyunjin quickly waved her hand at Felix to get him to focus on the door instead. He swallowed his fear and tried to hold a posture that made him feel taller, he couldn’t show fear to this man, he had to show anger. He could hear the echo of footsteps on a wooden floor, the person was approaching the entrance - fear tried to set in again but Felix kept images in his mind of the moment the man left him for dead. Fear turned into anger. The door swung open and Felix looked him up and down, a smirk coming on his face as the man’s eyes widened.

“Surprise,” he called out in a low voice, he had a burst of confidence now he faced the man again, “I bet you didn’t expect a second helping.”

“You,” the man growled, “how are you here?”

Felix cocked his head to the side, “what? Never seen a dead man walking?” The man reached out to grab Felix but Felix quickly jumped back quickly, he let out a scoff, “woah now, five against one isn’t a fair fight.”

“I’m by myself,” the man let out a low chuckle, “one against one, that’s fair-”

“I never said you were the five,” Felix looked to the group who slowly emerged from the corner where they had been hidden, even Chuu - though human - looked fierce with anger. Felix rushed over to Chan’s side, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s arm as he sensed the anger Chan held.

“So I was right,” Chan let out a growl, “the man who gave me eternal life is the same man who tried to ruin it?”

“You mean the man who ruined it once and then tried to ruin it again,” Hyunjin added. 

The man simply laughed, “is this really what your life is about now Chan, I gifted you with this power and you’re just making pathetic girl groups and wasting time creating disgusting love stories for yourself? Really now?”

“Oh so he’s homophobic and misogynistic as well as a murderer?” Jungeun, the girl who was usually calm became overcome with anger, her voice sounded like a growl as she glared at the older man, “and is there even a reason for him to still be alive?”

Chan didn’t respond to Jungeun with words, he just glanced in her direction to raise his eyebrows before looking back to the man that had changed his life, “you gifted me the ability to live forever and I’ve used that life to build a family of people that I can look after, people who will look after me. I fell in love with a man who was true to me until he was forced away from me.”

“That little lovefool,” the man laughed, “what was he expecting? Approaching a vampire in the middle of the night begging to be turned so he could be with his love forever is such a silly thing to do.”

Chan stepped forward, his arm slipping out of Felix’s grip as he approached the older man, “Yongbok wanted that, after all those years? And instead you found joy in killing him?”

“Humans are just too easy to trick, just like your new little boy,” he rolled his eyes, “how dumb are you?” His attention went to Felix who became more nervous again, “you willingly followed a stranger into the woods,” his laugh sounded harsh and bitter, “all because I knew your boyfriend's name?”

“Shut up!” Chan snapped his anger building up with every second, “you turned me into a vampire, why didn’t you turn him?” 

The vampire sneered out a laugh, “I was hungry, it’s that simple. I needed to drink blood, I couldn’t care less about his hopeless romantic life, I’m not going to turn a human into an immortal just so they can be in love. Disgusting.”

“Ah I see,” Chuu’s voice made itself clear, all of the vampires looked to the human girl who had a smile showing on her face, “the poor old man never fell in love so he took your loves away instead Chan, jealousy.”

Hyunjin shook her head, “it’s not jealousy, it’s envy.”

“Right,” Chuu’s hands were on her hips as she boldly stepped forward to stand beside Chan, “an old man, reeking of envy because the boy he turned into a vampire found love twice, and he’s never felt love once, am I right?” 

Felix felt a flash of panic as the older man lurched forward towards Chuu, that was what started the next few events. He fought to attack Chuu, who was quickly protected by Jungeun whilst Hyunjin and Chan fought back, it was easy for both of them to restrain him, but they seemed to feel safe too easy, he quickly pulled away from them and instead aimed for Felix who’s confidence had all but drained since the door first opened. He needed his confidence again, he stood tall, protecting himself as the older vampire lashed out. When he could, he grabbed the man’s wrists and pushed him back, staring into his eyes for a moment. He wanted the man to feel the pain he had felt when he was dying, he wanted the man to feel the pain he had made Yongbok feel, and the pain Chan surely felt when he found out about Yongbok’s murder. As the anger built inside of him, he found the strength to push the man’s arms back, further than they should have bent. As he let out a scream, Hyunjin and Chan grabbed his arms once again. 

Felix stared into the man’s eyes, his head slowly tilting to the side as he felt the emotions from Yongbok take over him, it was as if he became the prince as he stared into the man’s eyes, “I came to you, I wanted help to find eternal happiness and you couldn’t grant me that because you’ve never felt that emotion in your miserable life? Don’t you see who the pathetic one is here? Not Yongbok, not Felix, not Chan. It’s you. Kangdae. A man so bitter at his lack of romance, lack of affection, that he can’t allow someone else to be happy. Pathetic really.”

“I’d rather be pathetic and never loved than a disgusting freak like you.”

Chan pulled the man’s arm back sharply, earning an audible snap from the bone. The man didn’t seem to flinch at the pain, instead he turned to Hyunjin, the girl had let her guard down slightly at the sound of the snap. The man didn’t hesitate to attack her, his teeth tore into her skin causing her to scream.

Before Chan or Felix could assist, she had pushed him off with her own strength, the force was strong enough to send the man flying back. She stood up, brushing her hand over the wound on her shoulder, “I’m not letting another man take my life,” she hissed beneath her breath. Though as she went to surge forward in attack, she was stopped.

Chan’s arm was a barrier between Hyunjin and the older vampire, Kangdae grinned at the sight, confidence taking over him again, “see, no matter what, you can’t betray the who turned you.”

An eyebrow raise from Chan told a different story, he turned to Kangdae and offered a smile as he held out his hand to help the man up. As he watched the interaction from Chan, Felix felt a pain in his chest, was Chan really going to stay friendly with this man? The feeling of betrayal set in for Felix, everything seemed to move slowly as the man reached up for Chan’s hand, Felix took a step back wanting to run away from the situation. Hyunjin’s eyes were focused on Chan, she seemed upset, of course she did - it felt like betrayal to all of them.

“Ch-Chan,” Felix whimpered as Chan pulled the man up.

It felt like a loss, as if they’d worked so hard to win a race only for their teammate to stop before the finish line and let another team win. The ultimate betrayal. Chan pulled the man closer, going in for a hug. Felix felt sick, Chan seemed so angry before and now he was switching roles suddenly? It didn’t make sense. 

Everyone had lost hope, until Chan’s free arm pulled back and then quickly pushed forward again. They were still all in silence as Chan released the man again, he didn’t just release him, he pushed him back and smiled at the sight. 

A wooden stake stuck out of the man’s stomach, he glared up at Chan, his teeth bared, “you think that can stop me?” His voice shook slightly as he spoke, the laugh sounding vicious as blood dripped from his mouth, “a simple wooden stake?”

Chan shook his head, “no,” he crouched down by the man and gave a smile, “but I know what will,” his knee pressed down on the man’s chest to keep him pinned to the floor, he hesitated no longer, he gripped the man’s head in his hands as his eyebrows furrowed, “your time is up.”

Whilst Felix, Chuu and Jungeun all turned away to the horrid cracking sound, Hyunjin whined, “why couldn’t you let me do that?”

Chan stood up from the body and turned to her slowly, “sorry Hyunjin, he was mine to kill…”

Felix was frozen in the spot as Chan turned to him, the body on the ground seemed surreal. He looked back up to Chan, their eyes meeting, and Chan instantly rushed over to hold Felix in his arms. Chan’s breath shook as he tried to speak.

“I… I didn’t want to,” he whispered, “I don’t want to be a violent person, but he-”

“It’s okay,” Felix whispered, cupping Chan’s cheek as he put on a smile, “he was a horrible person Chan.”

Chan whimpered slightly, he leaned down to bury his face against Felix’s shoulder, the group went quiet as Chan began to sob against Felix. Felix held onto Chan, comforting him as best as he could. He watched over Chan’s shoulder as Hyunjin approached the body that had been left. She looked down at the man and hummed, “why be upset about the death of a centuries old misogynistic, homophobic, murderer,” she straightened up and glanced over the couple that were embracing, “you should feel joyful for getting rid of him.” 

“I’m a murderer,” Chan whimpered against Felix, clutching onto his lover’s shirt, “I’ve never wanted to hurt anybody ever.”

Felix couldn’t stand to see Chan upset with himself, he held onto his boyfriend, stroking his back comfortingly. Hyunjin picked up the arm of the dead vampire, “we have to make sure we get rid of this body, and I have a great idea,” her grin was mischievous in plotting, making the friends curious of what her plan could be.


	30. Eternity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is given the chance to finally let go of Yongbok and focus on Felix.

The group had followed Hyunjin’s plan, Jungeun helping to pull the man along the ground. Chan had been staying close to Felix as they walked, Felix’s hands stayed gripped to Chan’s waist, supporting Chan throughout the journey since Chan still seemed emotional from what he had done. She had led them to the clearing where Felix had been found, she and Jungeun left the body in the middle of the clearing, the sky was open above the area, as soon as the sun rose, the body would turn to ashes that would blow away in the wind - disposing of vampires was easy, especially a vampire who was centuries old with no family to look for a missing person. 

The three girls had agreed to let Chan and Felix return home alone, planning on making sure the body stayed in the area until it was almost time for the sun to rise, they were willing to take the risk just to ensure the vampire was definitely gone. Chan hadn’t spoken much since he had started crying to Felix. As they got back to the house, he had still stayed silent. Felix didn’t push him to speak at all, he took Chan up to the bedroom and set him up comfortably.

“Chan,” Felix whispered as Chan laid down on the bed, “you shouldn’t let this make you so upset, you did it to protect me, Hyunjin, Jungeun, Chuu… And yourself. Don’t think of it as hurting someone, think of it as defending yourself.”

Chan nodded slowly, “I went there planning to kill him Felix, I took the stake with me.”

“That’s okay Chan, he’s a murderer, he had it coming.”

“I suppose so,” Chan turned onto his side, “do you think this will set Yongbok at peace, that you won’t have his memories anymore?”

Felix shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe it’ll set him free,” he let out a quiet chuckle, “you won’t love me less if I don’t have his memories will you?”

“Of course I won’t,” Chan whispered as he closed his eyes, “if he’s gone… It’ll hurt, but it doesn’t mean I’ll love you any less.”

“Good good,” Felix leaned over to kiss Chan’s cheek, “get some sleep Channie, I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Chan did as Felix had suggested, falling asleep and allowing himself to slip into a dream.

_“Bang Chan,” the voice made Chan stiffen for a second, he turned around in the darkness to face the boy who had spoken, “for centuries you never knew the truth, that I died on the quest to be with you forever. However, things ended differently for us both, I died and you lived on, and you found Felix.”_

_“Y-Yongbok,” Chan’s eyes adventured over the boy’s freckles, he gasped quietly as his eyes met the prince’s again, “it’s you?”_

_Yongbok nodded once, “you can tell the difference?”_

_“Your freckles are different, there’s tiny things that separate you.”_

_Yongbok let out a small laugh, “and yet you love us both just the same, you know there’s still room for you to love Felix more.”_

_“But-”_

_“But you’re remembering me too much,” Yongbok gave a small smile, “it’s time to let me go Chan, focus on Felix, give him all your love.”_

_“Yongbok…”_

_“I love you, I always did, and you’ve always loved me. Now that you’re with Felix, you need all your love to focus on him, you’re going to be with him for eternity after all. I won’t be in his mind now, there’s no purpose for me to stay around,” he lifted his hand to wipe a tear from Chan’s cheeks, “live your eternity with Felix happily, he loves you with all his heart, I know, I can feel it.”_

_“I love him with all of mine.”_

_“Good,” Yongbok let out another quickly chuckle, “well, goodbye Chan, let Felix be the only one in your mind and your heart from now,” the prince leaned in to press his lips against Chan’s. It was a sweet kiss, but it didn’t last forever._

Chan woke up to find Felix sitting up in the bed next to him, Felix was on his phone, he hadn’t noticed Chan had woken up until Chan tapped his thigh with his hand. 

“Channie, you’re awake!”

“Mhm… I actually had a dream, I haven’t had a dream like that in a while. I haven’t been asleep long, have I?”

Felix shrugged, “it’s been a few hours, maybe it’s because you’re sleeping in your clothes, I always wake up after a few hours when I sleep in my clothes.”

“Oh,” Chan pushed himself up slowly and gave a smile, “what are you looking at?”

Felix turned the phone screen to Chan, showing a page full of bedroom design ideas, “I was thinking about my bedroom at home - I know we won’t be there much now but maybe I can help my mum turn it into a guest room or something instead, or it could be our second bedroom in a second home, I don’t know… I just kind of had an urge to change stuff.”

Chan hummed in thought, he looked around his bedroom, remembering just how long all the furniture and decorations had been there, “how about we decorate this house? If you want to change stuff so much.”

“What? But Yongbok-”

Chan placed a finger over Felix’s lips to gently shush him, “it’s been years, centuries, since I lost Yongbok, I now have you forever - I think it’s time we turn it into our space. Besides Yongbok was in my dream, he told me to move on and be happy with you.”

“Really?” Felix shifted suddenly, his eyes widening and smile growing, “that’s… Sweet of him.”

“I love you, Lee Felix,” Chan whispered as he held onto Felix’s hand, “and I’m going to make sure that the eternity we spend together gets better every day,” he pulled the boy’s hand closer and placed a gentle kiss on the back, “are you ready to love me for eternity?”

“I’m so ready!” Felix shrieked before wrapping his arms around Chan’s shoulders and covering his forehead in kisses. The pair were noisy and giggly as they continuously confessed their love to each other that night, hours of ‘I love you’s didn’t tire them out, though they soon had to stop as they realised they’d be going through a constant loop if they didn’t. Loving each other, it was easy for them, they’d love each other forever no questions asked.

Felix and Chan, an eternity of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this looks like the end! Don't worry though! I still have TWO epilogues coming within the next few days for an extra happy ending <3


	31. Epilogue #1: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has to tell his mother about his new life, and he has worries of how she might react.

Felix had never been afraid of his own house before, but now he did, it seemed to be too big to him now. He took a deep breath as he looked up at the building, Chan held onto him from behind, giving him an embrace of encouragement.

“Nothing to worry about Lix,” Chan’s calming voice whispered into Felix’s ear, “she loves you, and what’s the worst that can happen?”

“She could keep us inside until the sun rises and then kick us out to burn…”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think your mum would do that.”

“You never know,” Felix blinked as he stared at the door, he then turned back to Chan and buried himself against him, “she’s my mum, she means the world to me Channie.”

“I know, and that’s why I think it’s good for you to tell her, rather than her growing old not knowing why her son was still the same young age. Your family should know soon as well, when your sisters grow older, they’ll figure it out too, but if they know and accept it sooner. You won’t have to keep a secret from them for years.”

“You’re right,” Felix’s voice was muffled against Chan’s shoulder, “okay, but she won’t believe me easily!”

Chan nodded, “I know, but we’ll convince her.”

Felix slowly turned back and knocked on the door, Chan staying close behind him like a blanket of comfort. The door opened and Felix was glad to see his mother’s smile, he rushed into her arms, she hadn’t seen him since he had… Well, died. She didn’t know she came close to losing her son forever, but he knew, so he hugged her as tight as he could.

“Felix!” She laughed as she held him, “it’s only been a couple of days!”

“It feels like forever for me, mum,” Felix whispered as he kept his arms tight around her, “I missed you so much.”

“Is staying with me really that bad?” Chan laughed softly.

Felix looked back, “no, absolutely not.”

Felix’s mother looked over to Chan, raising an eyebrow, “I do hope you’ve been treating my son right.”

“I wouldn’t dream of treating him wrong,” Chan flashed a smile, “he’s the light of my life.”

Chan was surprised to feel the arms of Felix’s mother wrap around him, he returned the affection and chuckled slightly, “thank you for being so welcoming!”

“I’ll always be welcoming for someone my son loves.”

“That someone will always be Chan,” Felix proudly announced, “always,” he paused as his eyes met Chan’s, then he looked to his mother again, smiling brightly as she turned back to him, “actually mum, I need to tell you something important, we need to tell you something.”

Worry seemed to cover her face for a moment, “is everything okay?”

Felix nodded, he grabbed onto his mother’s hand and led her through the house, up the stairs to his own bedroom. Chan followed, feeling a sense of pride that Felix would be able to tell his mother about his new eternal life, he worried for him as well - of course he did. Still, he could stand by the door in case Felix’s mother tried to run away. There were no plans to hurt her but if she panicked, he didn’t want her screaming about the claims to the neighbours. 

Chan leaned back against the closed door, smiling over to Felix as the new vampire sat down at the end of the bed with his mother, “mum, this is really serious. You’ll think it’s a joke, but it’s really not.”

His mother began to worry, her eyes going to Chan, ready to blame him for something. She looked back to Felix who was holding onto her hands, “something’s wrong? Ah, tell me you two used protection when you-”

Chan squealed out, shaking his head vigorously, “it’s not about that Mrs. Lee! I pr-promise it’s nothing to do with that!”

Felix’s cheeks were flushed pink as he tried to avoid that topic, “no mum, it’s uh…” He gripped tighter to her hands, “mum, I don’t know how to say this without sounding crazy,” he took a deep breath to steady himself, “I… Well, Chan…”

Chan could see Felix was struggling, he stepped forward from the door and gave a smile, “when I met you for the first time, I spoke to you about your family.”

“I remember that,” she nodded slowly, glancing at Felix to try to get a hint of what was going on.

“Well,” Chan cleared his throat, “I said Felix looked like a prince. When I said that, I meant a specific prince. Centuries ago, I was in love with a Prince named Yongbok, I believe Felix is his reincarnation.”

“Cen- centuries ago?”

A quick nod of confirmation from Chan, Felix’s mother’s eyes went wide in shock, “Mrs. Lee, this will sound mad to you, I’m a vampire.”

Felix felt his mother tense up, “mum, this is true. It’s not a silly story, Chan’s a vampire. And…”

His mother turned to him, tears showing in her eyes, “this is a lot Felix… You said it’s not a joke, you’re serious?”

“I’m dead serious mum,” Felix let out a weak chuckle, “emphasis on the dead.” Chan seemed to freeze at Felix’s joke, staring at him from across the room with a worried expression. Felix cleared his throat and put on a smile to his mother, “mum, the other night, when I was supposed to see Chan… Another man came to the door, he told me Chan was in danger and I followed him, I trusted him.”

“Felix…” His mother turned to him, now holding his hands in her own, “Felix honey… Don’t tell me he-”

“Mum,” Felix could feel his throat closing up as he held back tears, “he tried to kill me, he drank so much blood and left me there to die. My friends found me in time, and Chan saved me but… In order to save me,” he swallowed, feeling a heavy weight as he spoke the truth to his mother, “he had to turn me.”

His mother didn’t react irrationally, she was shocked but calmed herself down with ease, “so… You’re…”

“I’m a vampire too.”

She nodded, accepting the new change to her son’s life, “so that’s why you and Chan are going to be in love forever, huh?” She let out a small laugh, “are you happy? That’s all that matters to me, if you’re happy.”

“I am happy,” Felix nodded, glancing over to Chan, “I’m so happy, my eternity is going to be spent with Chan and I feel like I’m the luckiest boy on earth.”

She smiled and placed a motherly kiss on Felix’s cheek, “then if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Felix rushed in to hug his mother, holding her tight, “I love you, I promise I’m going to do my best to come visit you! I’ll come by in the evenings and spend time with you, Chan can some too!”

“So you’ll be moving out?”

He nodded, “it’ll be safer for me to live with Chan, then we won’t have any unfortunate accidents.”

“I’ll keep your room the same for you,” she laughed quietly, “be safe, make sure you’re both looking after each other.”

Chan approached the two family members, smiling as he crouched down in front of Felix’s mother, “I vow to always protect your son, I’ll love him forever.”

“Good, he deserves a good man like you.”

Chan chuckled and shook his head, “I’m lucky to have him.”

“You’ll have to tell your father and sisters, they’ll be asking questions,” she tutted towards Felix, “they’ll accept you, even if they may not believe you at first.”

Felix shone a big smile to his mother, nodding at her words, “we’ll tell them eventually, I think I want to get more settled into it first, do you think that’s okay?”

She nodded and stood up from the bed, the two boys standing with her, “that’s perfectly fine, whenever you’re ready, now, are you two both still good to eat food? I’ve prepared a dinner so-”

“Yes!” Chan answered excitedly, he eagerly followed Felix’s mum out of the room excited to eat dinner with Felix’s family. Felix smiled fondly as he trailed behind them, his mother was happy for him and that felt like it was all that really mattered.


	32. Epilogue #2: Christmas Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung, Hyunjin and Minho set up for a Christmas party. A little bit of havoc ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Here’s the final part of this story, just a fun Christmas chapter for this festive season! 
> 
> I wanted to get it posted today but didn’t have more time to work on it properly so I hope you all enjoy it as it is!!

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!”_

“Oh no.”

_“Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, HEY!”_

“This is what I hate about humans.”

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!”_

“This is your fault.”

“How is it _my_ fault?”

_“Oh what fun it is to ride in a ooooone hoooooorse oooopeeeen sleeeeeiiiiiiiigh!”_

Jisung ran into the living room, a bright red flashing ball clipped to his nose, antlers with bells attached on a band over his head, his Christmas jumper with flashing lights being shown off as he waved his arms around. Hyunjin and Minho had been setting up the party table, best to keep Jisung away from it so he didn’t get too distracted by the open snacks. Hyunjin had blamed Minho for their hyper boyfriend, after all it was Minho who had offered to make Jisung his favourite coffee that afternoon. 

“It’s me! Rudolph!” He spun around in a circle and jumped as he faced the boys again, pointing his fingers to the red nose, “tell me I’m the prettiest of all the reindeers!”

Hyunjin gave a half smile and a weak noise as he turned back to sorting the snack table, Minho just let out a giggle and approached Jisung in the middle of the room, he loving ran his hand down Jisung’s cheek, caressing him for a moment before suddenly pulling the nose and snapping it back at Jisung, leading Jisung to let out a shriek and cover his face, “that hurt!”

“Ah, is your nosebleeding?” Minho suddenly lost his playfulness and tried to check Jisung’s face, “hey Hyunjin, do you drink blood from nosebleeds or?”

“Ew, no,” Hyunjin sneered, “nose hairs and snot? No thank you, that’s like having a fly in your soup.”

“I’m not bleeding, it’s fine,” Jisung placed his hands on Minho’s shoulders and gave a smile, “but you’ll bleed later if you’re not careful.”

“Hey, I’m the only one this relationship who’s supposed to draw blood from you two,” Hyunjin scolded the pair and tutted, “Jisung did you set up the-”

“Yes, yes, no worried Hyunjinnie! Your little stash is all set up.”

Minho quickly placed a kiss on Jisung’s cheek to make up for previously hurting Jisung, and Jisung returned the affection immediately, “are the cats okay?”

“Yes, yes, Soonie, Doongie, and Dori are all up in the guest room, maybe we should lock it so nobody walks in there drunk and falls on one of them.”

“Don’t even think like that!” Minho shrieked, “we’ll lock the door to keep them safe, but I’ll be checking on them!”

“What if you fall on them?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. Minho covered his ears and walked away, singing as he didAs the singing faded into quiet, Jisung gave a fond smile to Hyunjin, “aren’t we lucky? We have each other and another handsome boyfriend. This has been such a great year.”

“In a couple of months, so much has happened, this gets to be a happy Christmas. I think we all deserve it.”

“Do your friends know yet? About vampires?”

“I think it’s safer for them to find out a bit later,” Jisung shrugged, “if they knew about you, they’d be asking a million questions, stuff like ‘what do you prefer sucking? Blood or dick?’ And I’m sure you wouldn’t be up for those kind of questions.”

“Blood,” Hyunjin answered the question with a smile. The pair then quickly finished sitting up for their guests.

It was soon time for the party to begin, the three hosts greeting the guests with joy. It was instantly a fun night, it didn’t take too long to begin. Everyone was smiling and laughing, it was definitely a needed night after their recent tough times. 

Loud shouts of Merry Christmas came from all the friends, some of them already drunk upon arriving - Jisung was glad Hyunjin couldn’t get drunk and sloppy like everyone else - instead he’d probably be making sure Jisung and Minho didn’t get into too much trouble. 

Of course, tucked away from the party, Jisung had set up a small ‘punch bowl’ for the vampires. In reality it was just a bowl full of blood… Still, at least Jisung had a bit of creativity to him. They deserved the same party atmosphere as the humans.

Though he hadn’t counted on anybody else finding the hidden table, especially not Changbin who was already yelling thanks to the influence of alcohol. They had only been alerted to it when Changbin had called out a loud ‘what’s this stuff?’ and then a proclamation of ‘I don’t even care I’m gonna drink it anyway’ - followed by laughter and encouragement from Seungmin. 

At the moment Jisung had realised they were shouting from upstairs, he ran up quickly hoping to catch them in time but as they came into view he saw Changbin holding a cup of blood to his lips - well perhaps he needed to find out the hard way. Changbin’s face instantly went into a disgusted expression. 

“You should definitely spit that out!” Jisung laughed awkwardly as he pointed to his friends.

“Why? What is it?” Seungmin grabbed the glass from Changbin curiously. 

Felix suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, looking around the corner curiously to see the chaos, “ah, how do we get out of this one?” He let out a small chuckle as his eyes met Jisung’s, “I think the truth is the best.”

“You found out the truth and almost got killed,” Jisung tutted.

“But you didn’t,” Felix shrugged, “I almost got killed because of a man’s evil mind, not because of the truth.”

“Can you two stop speaking in code?” Changbin groaned, “someone tell me what I just drank!”

Felix and Jisung looked at each other in silence for a moment as they decided what to do, they then both looked to their two friends as Seungmin rubbed comforting circles onto Changbin’s back in comfort. 

“Blood.”

Both boys gave the answer, keeping a serious expression as Changbin froze on the spot, he was speechless. Seungmin however was the opposite of speechless, “what do you mean blood? Why would you just have blood in a bowl?! And what was this truth you were talking about? Are you sacrificing people? Are you in a cult?!”

“Seungmin calm down,” Felix approached his friends and gave a sweet smile, “I guess you’ll have to know now… See uh… Vampires are real. Chan is a vampire, so is Hyunjin. Now I’m a vampire too.”

“What?” Seungmin raised an eyebrow, “you guys must be losing it, you must really be insane.”

“No, I’m serious,” Felix bared his teeth to show Seungmin his fangs, “so much has happened, we’ll have to tell you everything but maybe tonight isn’t the night.”

“No tell me now!” Changbin pouted, “what’s this about?”

“Chan is centuries old,” Felix whispered, “in the past he was in love with a prince named Yongbok and I’m kind of like the reincarnation of him, in a way… Now we’re together, it’s cute isn’t it?” He smiled brightly, “we won’t hurt you though, but you have to keep the secret.”

“My best friend’s a vampire,” Changbin whispered, “he’s gonna be cute forever!”

“This is kind of cool…” Seungmin seemed to come around to the idea, “vampires? That’s… kind of sexy.”

Changbin slapped a hand against Seungmin's chest in protest, "you never call me sexy!"

"I call you sexy all the time," Seungmin gutted.

"Would I be sexier if I was a vampire?"

"Probably, but I'd be sexier as a vampire too," Seungmin chuckled and kissed Changbin on the cheek, “ah that must be so cool Felix… Being immortal.”

Felix nodded, “it’s scary to think of living forever, but it’s a gift too. I get to spend eternity with Chan.”

“I want onto spend eternity with Seungmin,” Changbin pouted, “can you turn us into vampires?”

“I’m afraid not, Chan only wants to change people if they need it to survive.”

“Ah, I suppose that’s a good thing, just a shame we can’t experience it… Unless we’re close to death, I guess we’ll have to give you a call if that ever happens.”

Felix nodded, “come back down to the party, Jeongin’s been whining about missing you guys for a while, I think he wants to cuddle his favourite couple.”

“Aw, Christmas cuddles for Jeongin!” Seungmin called out, “let’s go Binnie!”

The couple ran down the stairs, leaving Felix and Jisung alone upstairs, “they believed that easily,” Jisung hummed, “but I’m glad they’re focusing on other stuff now, hopefully they don’t tell anyone about the vampire stuff.”

“Nobody would believe them anyway,” Jisung laughed quickly, “come on, let’s get back to the party.”

The party was fun, Felix felt the memories of his first meeting with Chan flooding back as they walked out to the garden together, their hands holding tight to each other as they walked, “remember how you asked me to bite you after we just met?”

“Mm,” Felix looked towards the back of the garden where the moment had occurred, “I’m glad we met here before, I’m glad I have you now, I can’t imagine my life without you Chan.”

Chan pulled Felix close under the shelter of the outside porch, he nodded upwards, Felix’s eyes followed the direction, above them was a small branch of mistletoe. Chan’s chuckle caught Felix’s attention again, “your friends told me this was here, they set it up for us.”

“Ah, they’re so… Silly,” Felix leaned closer to Chan, a smile spreading on his face, “well Chan, Merry Christmas, here’s to our eternity together.”

“Merry Christmas Felix, our lives will be wonderful from here on,” Chan whispered his words before leaning in to place a kiss against Felix’s lips. Felix instantly brought his arms around Chan’s neck, enjoying the kiss more than he had enjoyed any other before. This was different, a Christmas Kiss from his eternal love. 

It was the first of many Christmases they’d be kissing under the mistletoe, Felix looked forward to the future events they’d spend together, but tonight, the simple kiss under the mistletoe took over his thoughts entirely. Eternity with Chan? That truly was the best gift he could get. Eternity of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!   
> And Happy New Year to everyone!! 🥰
> 
> A little heads up, I now have time off of work due to my area being in Tier 4 so that gives me time to work on my AU that I’ll be posting on Twitter!! My AU will be posted on @squishieAU and you can also follow me on @squishiefelix if you’d like! <3
> 
> Thank you for all the love for this story, I’m definitely going to miss them all!!


End file.
